Out of My League
by Grey's Lover 4ever
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since birth, but now with them going different directions, how will they ever be able to be together? AH Canon Couples Now Complete!
1. Graduating

**A/N: So, this is my attempt at a Twilight story. I really hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do own my yummy strawberry milkshake. :D**

"We did it!" yelled Edward, smiling at me widely and catching the hat that was high in the air just moments ago.

And we did, we finally graduated Forks High School. I shot a smile at him, although it might have been more of a grimace. To anyone else graduating would be extremely exciting, but not to me. I am borderline depressed. This was going to be the group's last summer together before we go our separate ways.

The girls, Rose, Alice and I, are going off to college together, but the boys aren't. The boys would be Emmett, Jasper, and then there is Edward. Emmett is my twin brother, but you would never guess it by looking at us. We have the same brown eyes and curly brown hair, but his height of 6'4 towers over my measly 5'4. Jasper is Rose's twin brother. They are the same height, 6 foot, with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Rose is drop dead gorgeous, even to other girls; I swear she could be a supermodel. She has been going out with my brother for three and a half years. They really love each other. Edward, oh Edward, is Alice's twin brother. Alice is a very short pixie, standing at 4'10 with short black hair and emerald eyes. Alice is also gorgeous and she has been going out with Jasper for two years now. Edward is a tall 6'2, very well built and has bronzy copper hair, that screams to be touched, and deep emerald eyes that you can get lost in. All of us are very pale, thanks to living in the rainiest place in the continental United States. We all have been friends since we were born because all of our birthdays were just a few months apart. Edward and Alice were born on May 11th, Jazz and Rose on July 15th, and Em and I on September 13th. Our parents all wanted to have kids together and they lucked out and got two each. Weird right?

Edward, Em, and Jazz are all in a band and they are going to try and get recognized instead of going to college. That shouldn't be hard for them because they are great. I would know I'm their manager and have been for 4 years now. That's all going to change once summer is over, I'm heading to college. I would love to manage them while in college but there's really no way that can happen and I'm not skipping college. They really have it together,with Em being the drummer, Jazz the bassist and Edward the vocalist and lead guitarist. Also, they all can play the other instruments. They taught each other so that they could all have a chance to sing. They'll have no problem finding a new manager and getting a deal,they are really great.

But that isn't even the most depressing part. I can handle them all leaving if it weren't for the fact that I'm completely and utterly in love with Edward. I haven't told him though. I'm way too chicken to tell my best friend (since we were babies) that I love him. I don't want things to be weird between us when I find out that he doesn't feel the same way. Because he probably wouldn't. I mean, look at him, god-like with his Adonis like perfect body, perfect eyes, and his beautiful messy hair. Then, look at me, a Plain Jane with dull brown eyes, and dull frizzy brown hair. We aren't meant to be together, no matter how much I wish we were.

"Come on Bella, we need to get ready for the graduation party!" said Alice shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Right," I replied, shaking my head to clear it, and followed the pixie.

I waved goodbye to Edward who gave me a sympathetic look, which made me smile. He knew how much that I hated getting made up by his sister. I gave my parents, Renee and Charlie, Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, and Rose's parents, Sally and Joe Hale, hugs and told them I would see them tomorrow at brunch. Then Rose, Alice, and I walked out to Alice's yellow Porsche to get ready to go to the graduation party with the boys. I noticed Rose looking at me funny. "What's wrong Bella?" asked Rose worriedly.

I shrugged and said, "Aren't either of you sad that we won't be with the boys after this summer?"

"You should just tell him Bells, I know that he feels the same way you do. I know my own brother," sighed Alice.

"I would if it would even make a difference. Even if he did feel the same, which he doesn't, I'm going to college. Him, Em, and Jazz are going to get famous and meet gorgeous famous girls. You guys won't have to worry about Emmett and Jasper, because look at you guys. But Edward wouldn't stay with me because I can't compare to the girls that he'll meet. I'm sorry to have brought it up, let's just get ready for this party and get it over with."

"Whatever," they mumbled while shaking their heads. When we got to Rose and Jasper's house, because Alice and Edward's is where the party was, they shooed me into the shower. I stood under the hot water that was washing away my stress. I scrubbed my favorite strawberry shampoo in my hair and lathered myself with my freesia body wash. Then I figured that I had put off the dreaded makeover long enough, and got out and dried off. "Finally," Alice said, hands on her hips, "I laid your dress on your bed, go put it on, no complaints, and then come see Rose and me for H and M."

I sighed and went to get changed. When I saw what was on the bed, my jaw dropped and I almost threw a fit. I realized though that it would accomplish absolutely nothing to yell. The dress was pretty, but there was no way I could pull it off. It was a navy blue spaghetti strap dress with sparkly silver beads all under the bust. The neck line was a bit low for my liking though. It was pretty and would reach just above my knees. The worst part though were the shoes. They were silver and sparkly and 4 inch high heels. Those paired with my clumsiness is equal to absolute insanity. Alice is absolutely insane.

I slipped the dress on without looking, liking the way the material felt, and carried the shoes with me. I went and found Alice and Rose who was both dressed beautifully. Alice was in a pretty knee length emerald dress that matched her eyes, and had her hair pointing in every direction. Rose was in a pretty scarlet dress with a neck line that only Rose could pull off that also ended before her knees, and her platinum blonde hair was pin straight. They smiled at me and sat me down in the torture chair facing away from the mirror. They then began the torture with Rose tugging at my hair and Alice doing my makeup.

After what seemed like hours but was really only minutes, they finished. I put on the stupid death traps and stood up facing them while wincing at these so called shoes. They gasped in unison. I turned and started out the door. Alice ran ahead of me, in 4 inch heels mind you, and stopped me in the doorway while tapping her foot. She asked, "And where do you think you are going?"

"Well by your gasps, I figure that I was right, I can't pull off this dress. So, I'm going to go home, change into comfortable sweats and skip the party. I'll just meet you and everyone else at brunch tomorrow."

"You, my dear, are sadly mistaken," Rose sighed, "We gasped because you are absolutely stunning. Look."

She turned me so that I was facing the mirror, and I too gasped. My usually dull hair was a pretty color and in pretty waves cascading down my shoulders and back like waterfalls. My eyes looked like a pretty chocolate brown and were very vibrant thanks to the makeup. I was completely shocked that I could look so good. I wrapped my arms around both of them into a big group hug and whispered, "Wow. You guys have definitely outdone yourselves. I look pretty. Me."

I smiled and said in a playful voice, "But, I still don't look half as good as you two. You look great! Rose, my brother won't know what hit him. And Al, Jasper won't know what hit him either."

They both smiled and nodded. Alice started jumping up and down while squealing. She suddenly stopped and put in, "My brother also won't know what hit him when he gets a look at you, you know."

I smiled and shook my head while laughing. Rose then came up behind us and linked arms with both of us walking us toward the driveway and out to Alice's Porsche. Then she giggled, "Well let's not keep them waiting then."

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. Please review. And I really want to thank Cydryna Marie sooo much for helping me with the confidence boost to start the chapter and editting it for me. You are great! I also want to thank Amanda, who helped me a lot as well. You guys rock!**


	2. Summer HairForever Young

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and the song is by The Academy Is... Which I also, unfortunately do not own.**

**BPOV **

It's the week before everyone leaves. The summer was great. I hung out with Edward a lot. It was great to be with him before we parted ways.I savored every moment we spent together. I wanted nothing more than to imbed every minute we spent together in my mind. Because, truth be told, I'll be thinking about these moments a lot.

The party after graduation was great. I got to dance with Edward the whole time. I usually hate dancing, mostly because of my clumsiness but with Edward, it was great. He didn't let me fall once. Being in his arms all night was heaven, it was my own personal heaven and I almost told him how I felt that night. But, I ended up talking myself out of it. I was going to college he was going to become famous. I had to remind myself that we were friends and we were following two different dreams. When I told Rose and Alice about my chickening out once again, they yelled at me. They just didn't understand it. Hell neither did I, but I knew deep in my gut that this was the best. Trying to tell Edward how I feel now would just ruin the friendship we took almost our whole life, and I mean our whole life, to build and I would rather have him as my friend than not have him at all.

I drove over to Edward's house to check up on the boys. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard Edward shout, "Bella! We just finished our song! Come on!"

He gently grabbed my arm causing electricity to course up and down my whole arm, and led me into the garage where Emmett and Jasper were grinning widely. They have been writing this song all summer, so this was a huge deal. I smiled brightly and said enthusiastically, "Let me hear it."

They got ready and I looked around the garage. They struck up the first few chords of Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses, one of my favorite songs, and I dropped to the ground, clutching my stomach and laughing hysterically. I don't know why it struck me as so funny, but I thought it was hilarious. "What's so funny Bella?" asked Jasper with a mock glare.

I calmed down a bit and giggled, "Hate to break it to you guys, but I think someone stole your song!"

"You're kidding!" Emmett gasped and then they all broke down laughing as well.

After a few minutes, we all calmed down and Edward said, "Ok, here's the real song. Hit it boys."

_We're crashing cars we used to share_

_With summer girls_

_With summer hair_

_We're driving around chasing the stars_

_But the party's busted up_

_Before it ever starts_

_I'll never let you go_

_Don't ever forget_

_Tell me you'll remember_

_Forever young_

_I'll never let you fall_

_It's not over yet_

_You and me forever_

_Forever young_

_We're forever young_

_Stop making plans, start making sense_

_Don't you believe any word they said_

_Sparked up, sparked up like a book of matches_

_Falling through the night_

_And rising from the ashes_

_I'll never let you go_

_Don't ever forget_

_Tell me you'll remember_

_Forever young_

_I'll never let you fall_

_It's not over yet_

_You and me forever_

_Forever young_

_We're forever young_

_Don't come any closer_

_Don't tell me it's over_

_Don't kiss me goodbye_

_Here we are, am I taking this too hard?_

_Don't say that it's easy_

_The hardest part is leaving_

_Don't you wonder why... _

_Suddenly, we're all running out of time_

_I'll never let you go_

_Don't ever forget_

_Tell me you'll remember_

_Forever young_

_I'll never let you fall_

_It's not over yet_

_You and me forever_

_Forever young_

_We're forever young_

_We're forever young_

_We're forever young_

I felt my jaw drop. Then I said while grinning, "Wow guys, you've really outdone yourselves! I absolutely loved it! It really is great! There is absolutely no doubt that you guys will make it big."

They all smiled brightly at me, but I had a hard time tearing my eyes away from Edward's perfect, beautiful smile. I really will miss this, hearing them play their songs, and hanging out with them in the garage. Saying goodbye this weekend will be killer, and not in a good way. I had to stop wallowing in the self pity I felt. I've _somewhat_ come to terms with not being able to be with Edward. I'm not happy about it but I'm not going to be a downer like Alice constantly tells me I am.

Thankfully, Rose and Alice will be with me to help me through it. Also thankfully, we will all be sharing a room, which is very exciting!

"Alright boys, I'm going to go home and start dinner. Emmett, what do you want?"

"Bells, just order some pizza tonight and finish packing so you won't have to worry about it this weekend and you can just hang."

"Fine, I'll just call you when the pizza gets there, bye Jazz, bye Edward," I said and turned to leave.

I walked out to Mandy, my ancient, red Chevy pickup, and got in. I looked at my dash board and smiled at my little purple rubber duck named Tuttle. Edward had given it to me when I first got my truck he said it would give the ancient truck character. It's been sitting there ever it did give Mandy character. I smiled at the thought and headed home to pack.

**EPOV**

"Dude, this song is great! It's perfect," said Emmett.

I smiled and nodded, deep in thought. What am I thinking you might ask? Well, that would be the person who is always on my mind, Bella Swan. Jasper eyed me and said, "You're thinking about Bella."

It wasn't a question, merely a statement. I nodded again and he sighed, "You should tell her bro, you'll never know if she feels the same way if you don't tell her."

I shook my head and said, "I would if it would make a difference. She's too good for me and she's leaving for college in a few days. So, I'm not going to tell her. I don't think I could handle it when she tells me that she would rather stay friends. I'll stick to our music. End of story."

Just then, I caught sight of the most beautiful chestnut brown hair. It was Bella; she was probably coming to see if we have anything new. I whispered to the guys that we should mess with her before playing the real song. Emmett glanced at our Guns and Roses album, put there by Bella because it was one of her favorite bands, on the wall and I nodded. Then I shouted to her, "Bella! We just finished our song! Come on!"

I ran up to her and wrapped my long fingers delicately around her small arm, feeling the electricity that I have grown accustomed to feeling every time I touch her. I led her to the garage where we were set up. She turned around studying the garage and I glanced at Jasper asking him with my eyes if he knew the plan. He nodded slightly and Bella turned around. "Let me hear it," she said.

I nodded and smiled at her. We played a couple chords of Welcome to the Jungle before Bella dropped to the floor clutching her stomach and shaking. At first I thought she was having a seizure or something and my heart skipped a beat. But then I heard her beautiful laugh loud and clear. Phew!

Jasper mock glared at her and asked her what was so funny. Then she giggled, "Hate to break it to you guys, but I think someone stole your song!"

Emmett gasped, "You're kidding!"

The rest of us joined in with Bella laughing. I was laughing both at my stupidity of thinking Bella was hurt and at her reaction. I calmed down and had us play the real song.

We were perfect, we hit every note. Bella's smile through the whole thing was priceless and made me sing and play that much better. When we finished the song, she beamed and told us that we outdid ourselves. I felt a huge grin take over my face. I was lost in my own little world of watching Bella until I heard someone say pizza. Then I realized that Bella was talking to Emmett and I started paying attention. I caught her saying bye to Jasper and I. I vaguely remembered Emmett saying something about Bella packing tonight so I said goodbye and offered to help her pack. Jazz said bye and I watched her make her way back to her truck.

Then, I felt something hit me hard in the back of my head and I turned around to see Emmett. He hit me! "OW! What the hell man?" I shouted.

He yelled at me, "Quit the googly eyes already and get to practicing. How do you expect to get signed if we don't practice?"

I mumbled a sorry and put my guitar back on. We practiced for about another hour until Emmett got called for dinner. I went inside the house and ran up to my room to think about songs. I ate dinner with my family, fighting with Alice the whole time, and decided to call Bella. I told her I was going to go help her, no questions, and she laughed. I got in my Volvo and drove the five minute drive over to her house.

I got to her house and walked right in. I passed Rose and Emmett making out on the couch, smacking him on the head when I passed, and ran up the stairs two at a time to Bella's room.

She was going through things in her closet and I snuck up behind her and scared her. She jumped high and screamed. She slapped me then put me to work. We reminisced about when we were younger while we packed. We spent hours talking, laughing and just hanging out. I really was going to miss this when she left. Though, its not like I'm not going to be busy, I am. But, still, I'm going to miss her.

I hugged her, taking in her beautiful strawberry scent, and told her it was time for me to go home. The whole ride home, I tried not to think about how much it was going to hurt when we all went our separate ways.

**A/N: Hey, first of all, I really want to thank everyone who reviewed or put me on their story alert/favorite! It made me so happy! I seriously started jumping up and down like Alice would. And I want to thank Cydryna Marie again for helping me so much on this story, you rock! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! And the next chapter should be out soonish... I hope. :D Please review, it would make my day!**


	3. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me a while to update. I was going to yesterday but I had a girl's night. I also wasn't too happy about the fact that I am putting this up without having chapter four already written, but I got over it. I'm in the process of writing four right now. I really want to thank Cydryna Marie for being a great beta! You completely rock! Ok, I'm going to stop talking for now, here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, the two Twilight posters in my room and the two shirts (one Edward and the other all of the Cullens and Bella) in my closet, yes those are both mine.**

**BPOV**

"Bells, I have the best idea EVER!" shouted Emmett, barreling into my previously peaceful and quiet room.

"What Em?" I asked with a small smile on my face as I put down my book on my bedside table, sitting up a little bit.

I was expecting something absolutely ridiculous. I definitely didn't expect a great idea of my big oaf of a brother. "So, I was thinking. We should have a campout tonight. All of us, in one of our backyards, just like we used to when we were younger. We can have one last hurrah before we all split. You know, it could be a way of saying goodbye!" he said while jumping up and down, looking a little bit like an overgrown Alice.

My jaw dropped and I told him, "Whoa Em! That's a great idea! Let's call everyone. I'll call the Cullen's first and then you call the Hales."

He nodded enthusiastically and tossed me my cell phone that was sitting on the desk next to where he was standing. I dialed the Cullen's number and luckily Edward answered after a couple rings. That was lucky for two reasons, Alice wouldn't be screaming in my ear, and because it was Edward of course. His perfect voice answered the phone with, "Hello?"

"Hey Edward, its Bella."

"Oh! Hey Bella. What's up?"

"Well, believe it or not, Emmett came up with a great idea!"

He gasped, "You're kidding! What's his idea?"

"Ok," I said, "So, we're all going to get together tonight and camp out in one of our backyards. Just like when we were younger, you know. That way we all have a chance to say goodbye as well."

"Wow, I've really got to hand it to the big guy Bells that's a great idea. I wonder why no one else has thought of that. Hey, why don't we have it in our backyard? It's the biggest. Have everyone come over after dinner. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, that sounds good! I'll see you later Edward!"

"Bye Bells."

I hung up my phone and sighed in content, just like I do every time I finish talking to Edward. I went to go find Emmett and tell him that we were on for tonight at the Cullen's house and for him to tell the Hales. I found him in his room, lying on his bed writing some music. He called Rose and they also agreed to come tonight. I told Emmett to pick up the food and drinks while I packed for both of us. But first, I finished all of my packing so that I wouldn't worry about it tomorrow when I got home in the morning. I searched through his newly cleaned room for his clothes that he would like for the campout. I did the same in my room, picking out my comfiest pajamas. Then I looked through one of the messy hall closets for our sleeping bags that were stashed in the way back. I took everything and loaded it in Mandy behind the seats so that I wouldn't forget about it later on.

Then I decided that I had some time to spare and I had already packed all of my books, so I went to do something very out of the ordinary for me. I plopped down in front of the television next to my parents who were quietly fighting. I scanned through mindless shows before I stopped on a rerun of Friends, one of the few shows I did like. I stayed and watched that for a while longer. I finally had enough when my parents, who were obviously over their tiff, started making out like love sick teenagers.

I walked out of the room and walked into one of my favorite rooms of the house, the kitchen. Since I still had some time to spare, I put my iPod on the speaker and started cutting up peppers and onions for chicken fajitas. A little while later, the food was ready and the table was set so I called to Emmett and made my parents stop sucking face. We all sat down to dinner and talked a bit about the future. Emmett told me that he was writing a song for Rose and that he hoped to have it done soon.

After we all finished, I jumped up to do the dishes while Emmett went out to get the food for the party. I popped in my headphones to my iPod this time and started dancing around to the music. Big mistake. I, of course, cut my hand deeply while washing a knife. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and tried not to look at the blood. I called out to my dad for help. I squeezed my eyes shut until he came into the kitchen, wrapped my hand in a towel and told my mom that he was going to take me to the hospital. He helped me into the car and drove me to Forks Hospital.

We got to the hospital in little time, thanks to the nice police cruiser we were in. When we got there, I walked in, the nurse shot me a knowing glance and said, "Hello Bella. Nice to see you again. What did you do this time?"

"Hey Denise. And I was dancing with a knife," I said sheepishly and I flashed her my wounded hand.

She took me to none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Alice's dad, who also gave me a knowing look. I told him what happened and he told me that it would need some stitches and chuckled at me. I looked away as he stitched up my hand. He worked pretty quickly and had me out of there in just a few minutes. I called Emmett and told him to just meet me at the Cullen's house because Dad was just going to drop me off on the way home.

I got to Edward's house and walked right in. Edward and Alice were both cleaning the living room when I got there and they greeted me with a cheerful, "Hey Bella."

I greeted them back. They looked at my hand and shook their heads, knowing not to ask. Apparently I was the first to arrive, so I helped them clean up their already clean house. Everyone else started to arrive shortly after and we all brought our sleeping bags into the backyard. It was just starting to get dark and we all got into our pajamas. I was getting really excited about tonight, that is, until Alice suggested that we play Truth or Dare. Everyone was game, so I put on a happy face and decided to let them have their fun.

"Okay," Alice said, "Rules first, and then I'll start. The only rule is that we can't do anything against the law. It wouldn't be too fun to have Charlie come over and bring us in. That being said, Bella, Truth or Dare?"

Of course she would pick me. I decided I might as well have some fun as well and I said, "Dare. I'm being adventurous tonight."

Everyone's jaws dropped and they stared at me with wide eyes while I just smirked back at them. Alice was the first to shake off the shock and giggled, "Okay then, I dare you to… Aha! I dare you to call up that freaky Tyler kid who has a huge crush on you. And, you have to tell him that you are in love with him, and you always will be."

I scowled and I could have sworn I saw Edward do the same out of the corner of my eye. I whipped out my phone and got the number from Alice. I dialed, putting it on speaker, and Tyler picked up after two rings. "Hello, this is Tyler?"

I mustered up the flirtiest voice possible and said, "Hey Ty, its Bella Swan. I kinda have something that I wanted to tell you."

The others had pillows up to their faces, muffling their laughs. Tyler eagerly asked, "What did you want to tell me Bells?"

I scowled at the nickname, only my friends and family could use that. I put on the flirty voice again, but made it sound like I was nervous as well. "Well Honey-Bear," Emmett spluttered at this, "I just wanted to tell you… I'm in love with you. I have been for awhile now. I was just too afraid to tell you. I truly, deeply, madly love you."

I had to stop myself from giggling now. "Do you really mean it?!" he asked with a very high voice.

I then snorted, "No! In your dreams lover boy. This was a dare. Sorry, my heart belongs to someone else."

I didn't realize that I said that last part until everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. Mine, however, were probably the widest. I blushed furiously and hung up the phone. I looked around and Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all had weird looks on their faces while Edward looked like someone just skinned his puppy. I faked a laugh and decided to try to put it off as a joke and restart the game. I turned to Jasper who also chose dare. "Okay Jasper, I dare you to go inside with one of these butter cookies and propose to Esme with it."

He laughed, grabbed a cookie and went inside. We could all see him through the glass window talking to Esme before he got down on one knee. Esme had a hilarious look on her face and we all lost it. He rand back outside and smiled triumphantly. Then he chose Rose to go next. She chose truth. "Okay," Jasper asked, "Have you ever actually checked yourself out in a mirror for longer than a minute?"

She mumbled a yes and quickly moved onto Edward, who quickly chose truth. Rose had an evil smirk on her face when she asked, "So Edward, who is this girl that you like? You have hinted that you have a crush on someone, so who?"

My eyes went wide at this. I didn't know that he liked anyone. My heart sunk. Edward's eyes darted around fearfully. He then looked like an idea struck him and he replied, "The most beautiful, intelligent, perfect girl in all of Forks. You never asked for a name, so there."

He grinned. Alice and Rose looked annoyed for a moment before they both beamed. I however, was fighting back tears. His explanation is the farthest thing from me. Edward then picked me and I chose truth. "So Bella does your heart really belong to someone like you told Tyler?"

I blushed furiously and mumbled yes. The game went on for another hour or so. It was highly entertaining at times, three times in particular. Emmett had to sing Barbie Girl and dance. That was hilarious. Another time also involved Emmett. Alice got on his shoulders and they pretended to be a super hero.

The last dare of the night was for me. Alice tapped her forehead looking around trying to figure out what she could make me do. All of the sudden a huge smile graced her face and her finger went up in the air, "I got it," she said enthusiastically.

I was scared to say the least, Alice's smile was huge. Things that make Alice smile that big don't always mean good things for me. "Bella, I dare you to kiss Edward, for 10 seconds with tongue."

Rose clapped and cheered, "Good one."

Emmett growled, most likely at the thought of sister being kissed in front of him and Jasper looked over at Edward as did I. He had his signature crooked grin on his face, the one that made my heart melt. I really wanted to do it, but did he want to? I took a deep breath and decided just to do it.

"Ok Alice, but only because I'm not going to be known as the one who bailed out on the last dare." I said trying to act calm and collective when I was really dying inside. Rose and Alice laughed and Emmett mumbled, "Just do it already."

I moved to the middle of the circle we were in, I was on my knees. Edward was positioned the same way as me. I leaned in closer to him. His breath hit my face and the sweetness of his hot breath made my heart sink and my hands tremble. He leaned in closer as did I, our lips met and as soon as his soft flesh was on mine, chills ran down my spine. I opened my mouth a little to invite his tongue and with in seconds, our tongues were massaging each other, he tasted so sweet, like honey but better. My heart wasracing and it felt like it was going to jump out of my stomach. I felt dizzy from the electric current that was running through my veins. Involuntarily, my hands made their way to his soft hair and his arms were wrapped gently around my waist. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I'm not sure how long we kissed for but I knew it was longer than 10 seconds. I heard a giggle come from my right and then Edward stiffen. I pulled away and smiled at Alice and Rose. I went back to my spot and kept my gaze away from Edward because truth be told, if I looked at him now, I may end up crossing the line that really shouldn't be crossed, especially since we wouldn't be seeing each other for who knows how long after tonight.

After the game, we started on our snacks which were all the types of Cheetos imaginable, cookie cake, and Dr. Pepper. I'm pretty sure we looked like we were drunk. I got really hyper at one point though. I grabbed a stick as a microphone and hopped on top of the cooler to use as my stage. And then I sang. I sang my heart out. Then everyone stared. I didn't realize what I was doing when I did it though. I knew I couldn't sing well, no one ever told me, but I knew. I jumped down from the cooler, tears in my eyes, and crawled into my sleeping bag. People kept trying to talk to me but I pretended I was asleep. Finally everyone else fell asleep too.

When I woke up, I turned over to see that not only was Edward the only one awake, but he was watching me. I got out of my sleeping bag and motioned for him to follow me inside. I couldn't help but notice that his hair looked great, even after he had slept on it. Once we got inside I suggested, "Why don't we have breakfast before the others get up?"

"Okay," he mumbled sleepily, "Hey Bells, about last night and the singing…"

I cut him off before he could finish, "Whoa, no. I know. I shouldn't have been singing. I know I'm no good. Let's just not talk about it. Okay?"

He looked a bit insulted and said, "No! No, I didn't mean…"

I held up my hand to stop him once more and put an Eggo in the toaster for myself. I intently watched it cook then pulled it out and slapped it on a plate as soon as it popped up. I turned around to get syrup and when I looked back, I saw Edward grabbing my waffle! I growled menacingly, "Leggo my Eggo if you ever want to play guitar with that pretty little hand of yours again."

He snorted, "Did you seriously just say that?!?"

"Yeah, and I meant it too," I said menacingly before realizing what I said and giggling at myself. He handed me back my waffle, which I drowned in syrup and munched happily on, and put is own waffle in the toaster.

We ate together happily and soon enough the others started waking up and making their own breakfasts. We all made our way back into the backyard and I realized that it was time to say goodbye. At least to Edward and Jasper. I would say goodbye to Emmett at home and I was meeting Alice and Rose later today at the dorm. Also, the boys were leaving for California today. I moved over to Jasper first. He gave me a huge hug and whispered, "Bye Bella. Thanks so much for everything over the years. I'll miss you so much, you're like a second sister to me."

I squeezed him back and whispered, "I'll miss you so much too. You're like another brother to me as well. I wish you guys the best of luck in California. Don't forget me when you're famous. Bye Jazzy."

I sniffled and moved over so he could have a very emotional goodbye with Alice. I tried not to sob as I made my way over to Edward. This was going to be a very difficult goodbye, especially since it looked like there were tears in his eyes too. I pulled him into a huge hug and inhaled his beautiful honey-like smell. He broke our silence by whispering in my ear, "Bye Bella. I will miss you so much. We **will** see each other again. Please don't forget me."

I sobbed into his shoulder. He pulled away and wiped away my tears. I locked my eyes with his and I saw sadness in his eyes that I'm sure was mirrored in mine. I whispered in a forceful tone, "We will see each other again, I promise. There is no way I could forget you. Please don't forget me. Now go out there and get famous. Sing your heart out. Goodbye Edward."

Now we were both crying. He pulled me in for a second hug. He then placed the smallest kiss on the top of my head. _What does that mean?_ I let it go and buried my head in his chest. I whispered, almost silently, "I love you."

He didn't hear it though. There is no way, I barely heard it. But, I said it. I wanted to have it off my chest, even if he didn't hear it.

He squeezed me once more into his chest before we stepped away from each other. I saw Rose and Alice watching me with wet eyes. Emmett walked up to me with a sad smile and put his arm around me. He turned to lead me to the truck and I turned and waved to Edward and Jasper. My heart lurched when I realized that I didn't know when I would see them again. Emmett took my keys knowing I wouldn't be able to drive with how upset I was. I got in the truck and kept my eyes glued to Tuttle the whole way home, thinking of Edward.

When we got to the driveway, Emmett didn't get out right away and instead asked me, "You really love him, don't you?"

I nodded solemnly and whispered, "Please don't tell him though. It wouldn't make a difference. Pinky promise me."

That was law to Emmett. He hung his head and we linked pinkies. We both then made our way inside where we met our parents inside. Now it was time for round two. But, at least I know when I'll see them again, at holidays and such. They helped Emmett and I load our things into his Jeep and my truck and then it was time. My mom took Emmett first and I took my dad. He wrapped me tightly in the big arms that would always hold me after nightmares. He kissed my head and said in a sad gruff voice, "I love you baby girl. Go and succeed in college. But promise me you won't forget dear old dad."

I sobbed and whispered, "I love you too Daddy. Be careful at work and expect me home for Thanksgiving. I love you so much."

Then I moved to my mom who was sobbing. She hugged me fiercely and told me she loved me. I told her, "Don't worry; I'll be home for Thanksgiving. It's okay. Come and visit me sometime. I love you Mommy."

We hugged for a moments longer and then it was my turn to say goodbye to Emmett. This would probably be the hardest. He brought me into a humungous bear hug and said, "Be safe little sister. I love you. Don't forget to call me."

I hugged him back and held back another sob as I told him, "I love you too little brother. Go make it big. I know you can. Just don't forget your big sister. Write me."

He chuckled softly at our inside joke. Ever since we were little kids we would fight on who was the little brother or sister. He was little to me because I was born five minutes earlier, and I was little to him because of obvious size differences. We both said another goodbye and made our way to our cars. Mom and Dad stood in the driveway watching us. Mom was sobbing in his shoulder and they both waved as Emmett and I left the driveway. We both turned in different directions. I was sad because I did not know the next time I would see my little brother. I put on a brave face and got onto the highway. Next stop: Seattle University.


	4. Mother's Day and birthdays

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. At all. No matter how much I wish. *sigh***

**BPOV**

Life in college in one word would probably be busy. But, it's also pretty fun. Sharing an apartment with Rose and Alice, though, is a bit of a love-hate relationship. I love having my best friends living with me, yet I hate the constant shopping that comes with that. At one point, that got to be so much that I finally had to get a job to have enough money (and to stay away at some points.) I work at a huge Barnes and Nobles. So, that keeps me busy along with working for a degree in Literature, putting up with Rose and Alice, and, believe it or not, songwriting and re-teaching myself to play guitar.

Barnes and Noble is a great place for me to work though, except for the creepy, scare you in a leave me the hell alone kind of way, Mike Newton. He has this huge crush on me, I mean know don't get me wrong, he's cute. With his blue eyes and blonde hair and his gap outfits but, he's NOT Edward. And it's time like these I miss those three. They would scare off the creepy guys. But more than that, I miss my friends. And even though it's been three years, I'm still hopelessly in love with Edward.

Here I was, on my only day off this week, sitting anxiously on the couch flipping through the TV after work waiting for Oprah to come on. Throwing my head back and sighing, I did what I do almost every day, I thought of those green eyes…….. "and still to come, the hot new band The Power of Zero, with Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Emmett Swan, will be here to talk to us and then play us some songs."

I felt a huge smile take over my face. The commercial came on and Alice and Rose came skipping in the room with armfuls of shopping bags. They both looked at me funny. I guess they had a reason; me, on the couch, with huge eyes and a huge smile. I would look at me funny too. Alice looked like she was holding back a laugh when she asked, "Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Oprah, talking, playing! Today! Did you guys forget?" I said, stumbling over my words.

"Whoa, slow down there Bells, of course we didn't forget." Rose said.

"Well they're up next and they're gonna play!"

"You're kidding!" Alice teased. "Shut it Alice, I'm just excited to see my brother on Oprah." I said, shoving her leg with my arm.

"Yeah, your brother." She mumbled.

"Well, we'll have to have them all to ourselves we get to Forks." Rose beamed.

_Crap, why are we going to Forks? _My face must have given away my confusion because Alice and Rose looked at me, plainly frustrated. "Mother's Day and Edward and my 21st birthday! How could you forget that Bella," Alice explained.

I blushed and looked down. "Sorry guys, major brain fart."

I didn't really forget, I still had all of their presents, and an extra one for the band as a congratulations. Well, the extra one was actually in Forks with my old friend Angela. I was somewhat prepared. Still, Alice and Rose insisted on packing my things later on tonight so that I wouldn't forget again. They went to their separate rooms to put their shopping bags in there and then came back and sat on the couch with me. Oprah came back on and three very familiar faces walked on stage. "Turn it up!" Alice screamed.

"…so boys, three years out of high school and you've already made a name for yourselves. Your music is truly wonderful. Now before you guys play for us, could you answer a few questions?"

"No problem," Edward said. The camera did a close up on his face and I gasped. It was still beautiful as ever. Alice stifled a giggle at me and I shot her a death glare.

"How long have you guys been playing?"

Emmett spoke up, "Well, we've been in a band since we were freshman in high school. But we've known each other since we were born pretty much."

"Wow, I didn't know that you guys have known each other that long."

They went through a couple more basic questions until Oprah said, "Okay, well, the most important question for all of the ladies out there, are you boys single?"

I leaned toward the screen just a bit. They all chuckled. "Nope, we are all taken. Sorry ladies," my brother said.

Rose, Alice and I all got a confused look on our faces. I whispered, "All?"

"Do tell"

"Ok then, I'll go first," Emmett said. "I'm dating Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister. We've been going out for almost seven years." Rose started beaming.

"Ooh."

Jasper went next saying, "I've been dating my Alice for sixish years now. She's Edward's twin sister."

"Aww. So sweet. You're dating each other's twins. Let me guess Edward, you're dating Emmett's sister?"

"No, not quite. I'm dating Tanya Denali, the actress." said Edward.

Emmett scowled and I did too. Alice and Rose both glanced at me. My eyes watered a bit, and I tried to hide it. They all rambled on a bit longer until the guys got up on stage. They struck up the chords to a song I've never heard before.

_So why the sudden change  
and what's this all about?  
I know they speak your name,  
but where's the sound right now?  
I can't stop praying you'll hear me play.  
I know that I'll be with you there someday._

_Where the hell's my hope,  
and why can't I just try?  
You know I've lost a lot,  
but I won't let this die.  
You know I've got this friend up in the atmosphere,  
and another reason not to fear the sky  
no, not tonight._

_Can I pull out all the stops,  
and get out of this town?  
I want to make you proud,  
but I really don't know how.  
I know it's not helping to hear me say,  
"I wish it was me in the car that day."  
Though something made me stop and think of what you said.  
You know it meant a lot,  
but I was just a kid,  
one with all these dreams of growing up and playing music on the road.  
I've been screaming all these years and thinking of your bones._

_So where's my hope,  
and why can't I just try?  
You know I've lost a lot,  
but I won't let this die.  
You know I've got this friend up in the atmosphere,  
and another reason not to fear the sky;  
no, not tonight._

_I wrote this note,  
because I never even told you.  
You know I've got some things to sing about,  
like we were young and holding true  
to all these songs that always made us pull through,  
and now I've got some words that I'll write down.  
I'm sending this shit out._

_So where's my hope,  
and why can't I just try?  
You know I've lost a lot,  
but I won't let this die.  
You know I've got this friend up in the atmosphere,  
and another reason not to fear the sky;  
no, not tonight. No, not tonight._

_So where's my hope,  
and why can't I just try?  
You know I've lost a lot,  
but I won't let this die.  
You know I've got this friend up in the atmosphere,  
and another reason not to fear the sky;  
no, not tonight.  
No, not tonight._

_So where the hell's my hope,  
and why can't I just try?  
You know I've lost a lot,  
but I won't let this die.  
You know I've got a friend up in the atmosphere,  
and another reason not to fear the sky;  
no, not tonight. No, not tonight._

"Bella, have you ever heard this?" Alice asked softly.

I shook my head. I was in shock from the song and the name Tanya Denali was ringing in my ears. The guys were obviously doing well. I couldn't wait to talk to them. I've talked to Emmett a bit here and there, but I haven't really talked to the others. In fact, all I've heard from them was on the television.

The next day passed by slowly in my excitement of going home. Even having Mike shamelessly flirting with me didn't bother me as much as usual. However, it did bother me when I overheard girls talking about the "hot Edward Cullen that's going out with Tanya Denali." I grinded my teeth every time I heard that bitch's name.

Work was okay though, because I found a new book to read while it was slow. I got Chinese food for Alice, Rose and I for dinner so that I didn't have to cook. I ate slowly with a fork, not evil chopsticks. My thoughts drifted to Edward as usual and I felt a small wave of depression in the fact that he's going out with a movie star just like I feared. I finished up my egg roll and decided to turn in for the night, knowing that Rose and Alice would insist on waking me up the next morning at an ungodly hour to play Bella Barbie.

I woke up early on my own feeling happy that I would get to see everyone later on. Alice barged in my room and shouted, "Jump in the shower, your clothes will be on the bed and then come see Rose and I for hair and makeup."

And with that, she was out of my room. I went quickly through taking a shower and getting dressed. Surprisingly enough, hair and makeup went by quickly too. Apparently I was having a good hair day. Alice was rushing, and had us, practically run everything to the car so that we could be home earlier than we said we would. We hopped in the Porsche and Alice took off at breakneck speed.

Alice and Rose talked the whole way about how excited they were to be seeing their boyfriends again. Alice finally got too excited at one point that she started bouncing up and down in her seat so much that Rose made her pull over. Rose took over driving and had me sit shotgun while Alice bounced in the back. Rose drove to her house first because it was the closest. She started bouncing in an Alice fashion once we could see her house. She tossed Alice the keys, quickly got her things out of the trunk and ran to the door. Alice had to take a few calming breaths so that she wouldn't run straight to Jasper. I heard her mumbling, "It's ok Alice, you can do this, you will see him later on tonight. You have to drop Bella off and go home first. You can do this."

I giggled under my breath. Alice took off quickly again and made it to my house in record time. When we got to my driveway, I too was bouncing with excitement at seeing my family. Alice turned to me completely serious and said, "Bella, I really don't think Edward brought the tramp home, but if he did, then stick with Rose and I. I don't want you to have to deal with her okay?"

"You don't have to tell me twice Al. I'll see you later tonight, bye."

And on that note, I jumped out of the car, grabbed my things and ran to the door. I rang the doorbell because my hands were full of my bags and waited patiently. My dad opened the door and the curious look previously on his face was taken over by a huge smile. I walked inside, dropped my bags and gave him a huge hug. My mom rounded the corner asking, "Who's at the door?"

She looked at me and then screeched and ran over to me. I guess we were early getting here. She hugged me too and then I heard a rumbling followed by, "SQUIRT!!!!"

The next thing I knew I was in a bone-crushing hug in the arms of my brother. "Emmett!" I screamed.

I stepped back to look at him. He looked really good, and, if it were possible, bigger. He grinned down at me and I grinned right back up at him. "Bells, why don't you take your stuff up to your room and then come back down so we can all catch up?" my dad suggested.

I nodded and picked up my things. Then I made my way upstairs, and I didn't trip, if you can believe that. I opened the door to my room and was happy to see that nothing changed. Even if I was here for Christmas a few months ago, I guess I was still expecting a change. I dropped all of my things on my bed and ran downstairs. I did trip this time, only a little bit though, no broken bones. I found everyone in the living room and I plopped down on the couch next to them. "So little bro," I started, "I saw you on Oprah the other day."

He blushed and my mom nodded excitedly. "You guys did great! I love the new song. You guys made it big! I'm so proud. My little brother is a rock star!" I gushed, and threw in a sniffle at the end.

"You saw that huh?" he asked with a shy smile.

I nodded and my parents smiled proudly at him. My dad then decided to speak up, "So Bells how's college life?"

"Busy," I laughed, "There's a ton of work, school and regular. Regular work kind of sucks though, one of the guys who works there follows me around like a dog. But it's worth it and I really like the money. Alice and Rose are pretty fun to room with though. It's so much better than rooming with total strangers. And would you believe that during my spare time I write songs? They are a lot easier for me to write than stories. Weird huh?"

"Sounds like you have been busy," chuckled my mom, "Both of you. I'm so proud of you both."

We caught up for a bit longer before Alice called us so that we could all go out to eat together. Everyone else got ready to go and I called my friend, Angela, and had her be ready for me to pick up the guys' present tonight. Then we all piled into Emmett's Jeep, since it was the biggest, and headed to The Lodge to meet up with the Cullens and Hales. The ride there was filled with a lot of excitement from me. I was excited to see my second and third set of parents, and seeing Edward and Jasper of course. I had to stop myself from bouncing. When we pulled up, I noticed that the Cullen and Hales' cars already outside. We got out of the car and Emmett and I ran to the door. As soon as it was opened, my brown eyes met piercing emerald ones. I felt a smile grace my face and a blush on my cheeks. Rose ran to Emmett and Alice was already with Jasper. Edward walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug. I put my face in his neck smelling his great smell and I couldn't help but think of when we kissed. My cheeks went scarlet. He stepped back and said, "Well, hello Bella. I've missed you."

"Hey Edward. I've missed you too," I said and then playfully slapped his shoulder, "See, I told you we would see each other again."

"That you did," he chuckled.

Jasper then came over and gave me a friendly hug and said hello. I smiled up at him and then he went back to Alice. Edward turned and pulled out a chair for me before sitting himself. Everyone started talking amongst themselves and I decided to strike up a conversation with my favorite band. I really missed being their manager, it was really the most fun job I ever had. "Guys, I'm so proud of you. You are doing so well. I've heard you on the radio quite a bit and I saw you on Oprah the other day."

"Thanks Bella. But, it's not the same without you as our manager. The one we have now, James, is kind of creepy," Edward shuddered.

"Yeah, he checks us out," Jasper added.

"Did you just say _he_?!" I choked out.

"Oh yeah," Emmett said, "He's gay, he even has a boyfriend. Yet he still checks us out. But he's very organized, therefore a good manager."

"Okay then."

That did sound a little creepy to me, but it's good to know that it isn't a girl checking them out.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you guys after dinner, a gift. As a congrats from your old manager."

"Ooooh, a present!" Emmett exclaimed.

I giggled at his enthusiasm and then our meals arrived. "So," Alice started, "I was thinking that we should probably stay with our separate families tomorrow and then meet up on Monday for Edward and my birthday. What do you all think?"

There was a chorus of "sounds good" and "fine by me" and Alice smiled at everyone. "On the subject of birthdays," Rose started, "I think we should meet for the rest of ours this year."

"Umm, I would love to come to all of them, but we're gonna go on tour for Bella and my birthday. But we can get here for Rose and Jasper's," Emmett said, looking uncomfortably at me.

"Yeah, no problem, we'll just be starting out school anyways, no big deal," I said, relieved.

"You sure," Rose questioned with a concerned look on her face.

"Absolutely," I replied. It was completely fine with me, I didn't want them to make a big deal out of my birthday. Although, I doubted it would be quiet since I live with Alice and Rose. "So, Edward. Tell me about this new girlfriend, Tanya, I heard about on Oprah the other day," my mother brought up.

I tuned out _that_ conversation. Alice made eye contact with me and rolled her eyes. I tried to look everywhere except for Edward. That was a difficult task that I did not accomplish. I did not make eye contact though. I wouldn't want to have him look me in the eyes while he was talking about the tramp.

After dinner, Mom and Dad got a ride home with the Cullens so that the guys and I could go get the present in the Jeep. I took the driver's seat and drove over to Angela's house. Emmett had to be a pain and keep whining, "Are we there yet?" To which I replied, "Twenty more minutes."

Edward and Jasper chuckled at our childish behavior from the backseat. Edward looked very confused as to what they were getting. We got to Angela's house and I went to get the present. She put it in a box with holes in it and handed it to me. I hugged her goodbye and went back to the car. I handed the box to Edward and whispered ominously, "Watch out, there's a Jack in the box."

They all looked at me like I grew two heads and I mentally slapped myself for the lame joke. Emmett flipped the lid off of the box revealing a small, yawning, six month old golden retriever puppy. Emmett let out a child-like squeal and all three of them looked at me with excited looks. "This is for us?" Jasper squeaked. I explained, "Ok, so, I believe that everyone in the music business has to have a dog. I took the liberty of naming him Jack for you. I really hope you like him."

"You mean we get to keep him?!" Jasper exclaimed.

I nodded and tried to hold back my laughter at all of their faces. They looked like little kids on Christmas. Jack yawned and curled up in a ball on Jasper's lap and fell asleep. They all "awed" and I drove back home. They argued over who would keep him overnight.

"I want him tonight, she handed him to me!" shouted Edward.

"Yeah, well, I'm her brother," Emmett exclaimed.

"Well, I'm cooler than both of you and he fell asleep on my lap," boasted Jasper.

I chuckled to myself and they all glared at me. "Okay, how bout, I keep him tonight, Edward can have him for his birthday and then Jasper can have him on the last night. Then when we go back he'll be with all of us. Deal?"

They nodded and shook on it. I shook my head and held in my laughter.

The next day was Mother's Day and we decided to do that separately and meet up the day after for Edward and Alice's birthday. I dropped off Jasper and Edward, and then drove Emmett and me home. I went straight to bed.

When I woke up on Mother's Day, I decided to go get Emmett up as well. He was mumbling in his sleep about crashing some party. He jerked violently when I poked him which made poor Jack wake up as well. I let him wake up for a few minutes and went downstairs to check on my dad. He saw me and waved with the spatula. I nodded back at him and he went back to cooking. I then went back to Emmett and we decided to wake up mom like we used to when we were little. We tip-toed over to her room, with Jack following sleepily behind us, and opened the door quietly. We looked at each other and nodded. We barreled into the room and jumped on the bed on either side of her. We started bouncing up and down and shouted, "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!"

She jerked awake looking flustered. I looked at her eagerly and she laughed at the sight of her two twenty year old twins bouncing on her bed in pajamas. Dad walked in the room then, carrying a tray with breakfast, and looked at Emmett and I and shook his head while chuckling. He handed the tray to my mom and gave Emmett and I plates so we could have some breakfast too. We all dug in and ate in silence. Jack watched from the floor hungrily and Emmett tossed him a piece of bacon.

After finished breakfast, we split up to get her gifts and then to go to the living room so she could open them. I grabbed my old guitar and ran downstairs. My dad went first, giving her a card, a bouquet of roses, and a pair of gold hoop earrings. She looked so touched and gave him a huge kiss that made me twitch. Emmett went next and gave her a pink #1 Mom t-shirt/hat combo and a gold necklace with the word Mom on it. He insisted that she put on the shirt and hat which made me snort.

Then, it was my turn. I was extremely nervous. "Okay mom, I didn't actually buy you anything this year. Buy, you remember yesterday when I told you that I was writing songs," I paused and she nodded, "Well, I wrote you one for Mother's Day."

I handed her a picture frame with the lyrics to the song on it and a picture of us inside. She had tears in her eyes and then I said, "Wanna hear?"

She nodded furiously. I would only do this for my family after what happened at the summer sleepover a few years ago. I took a deep breath, got the guitar positioned correctly, and started the song.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today_

When I finished, she had tears in her eyes. I smiled sheepishly at her and set the guitar down. She stood up, walked over to me, and hugged me tightly. "Oh Bella, I love it so much. Thank you."

I squeezed her back and felt relieved that I didn't screw up. Emmett and my dad both looked shocked and Emmett mumbled, "Wow." Both Emmett and Dad told me that I did well and I felt myself beaming.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and uneventfully. I made chicken parmesan for dinner, to everyone's delight. Then we all went to bed contently.

The next morning, I was woken up by an annoying buzzing sound which turned out to be my phone ringing. I rolled over and answered groggily, "Hello?"

"I'm twenty one!!!" screamed Alice, bursting my eardrum.

"Happy birthday Alice," I yawned, "Okay, now I'm done, goodnight, bye."

"Oh no you don't! Bella, don't you love me?"

"No, no Bella Barbie today. Sorry, but I'll make a deal with you. No Bella Barbie, but I will show you how much I have learned from you instead. Deal?"

"Fine, see you later," she huffed.

I sighed and rolled out of my warm bed only to find everyone downstairs already eating breakfast. I put a bagel in the toaster and waited for it to pop up. After it did I put some cream cheese on and plopped down next to Emmett. I ate my bagel slowly and tried to wake myself up. When I finished, I put my plate in the sink and ran back upstairs to take a shower before anyone else. I showered quickly and picked out an emerald green shirt and black skinny jeans. Then I got my gray converse and put them on as well. I applied some light makeup and dried my hair until it was nice and curly. There, Alice can't hate it. I smiled. Just then, my mom called me downstairs, telling me to leave. I grabbed Edward and Alice's gifts and walked slowly downstairs so that I wouldn't trip. I made it all the way and did a little victory dance at the bottom of the stairs which caused Emmett to let out a booming laugh. "Yuck it up little brother," I snapped, "Get it out of your system."

"Sorry, it was funny. You don't realize how funny you looked," he chuckled.

I ignored him and our parents called us to get going. "Coming!" Emmett and I yelled. Stupid twin thing.

We got in the Jeep and pulled out of the garage and I heard something familiar on the radio. Emmett blushed and turned it down. Now, I couldn't let that happen, now could I? My parents were oblivious until I said, "Hey Em! Isn't that you guys on the radio? Turn it up!"

"Oh yes, turn it up Emmett! Oh, my little boy is on the radio," my mom gushed. Emmett glared at me and turned it up.

I smirked to myself for the rest of the drive. We got to the Cullen house and was happy to see only one other car parked outside. It was obviously Edward's year for the party planning. I got out of the car and walked straight into the house and shouted, "I'm home!"

Alice ran downstairs and squealed, "Oh Bella, you look great! I've taught you so well. Did I get that for you? Oooh, is that my present? Which one? What did you get me? What did you get Edward? What…?"

"Whoa Al, one at a time. Slow down. And the answers to your questions: yes, yes, this one," I held up the present in my left hand, "I'm not telling, and again I'm not telling. No more questions." The pixie really needs to lay off the coffee in the mornings.

Just then Edward came down the stairs and walked right past me only lifting a hand in a lazy wave. "What the…" I asked Alice.

"Oh don't bother; he's on the phone with Tanya." Alice whispered.

I sighed and then Edward hung up. He turned to me with a smile and said, "Sorry Bells, Tanya was just wishing me a happy birthday."

"It's okay."

"Hey! Let's go to the living room so I can open presents," Alice interjected, saving me from the awkwardness of the previous conversation.

I nodded and followed the bouncing pixie to the living room and sat down next to my brother. Alice and Edward sat down next to each other, looking excited in their own ways. I couldn't help but stare at Edward's crooked smile which made my heart melt a bit. Alice looked around excitedly and couldn't take it anymore, "Can we open presents now, please?"

Esme nodded and handed over gifts. They unwrapped their presents quickly and excitedly. I tossed my gifts over to them and they quickly unwrapped them. Alice's face was priceless when she saw that I got her something actually trendy. I got her a purse that was some big expensive brand name that I'm not really sure of. But Rose liked it, so I knew that Alice would. Edward just stared at his gift. Alice turned to him and asked what he got. He turned it around so everyone could see. It was a large black picture frame that I had inscribed with "Edward and Bella Friends for Life" in silver. It had pictures of us together from when we were babies up until when we were eighteen. He came over and hugged me whispering, "I love it Bella, it's the best."

"Whoa Bella, that's a really sweet gift." Esme gushed. I blushed and everyone else nodded. Then Edward and Alice went back to unwrapping gifts.

After the gifts, Rose told me that we were going to head back to Seattle after dinner, so she brought me back to my house to pack my things and bring them to the Cullen house. I packed quickly and we drove back to the Cullen's' house. Esme had dinner ready and on the table and everyone ate, enjoying it immensely. Everyone loves Esme's cooking. Afterwards, we ate the cake that she baked. Good lord, that woman can cook. Emmett kept shoveling in piece after piece of cake. He kind of looked like a vacuum cleaner which made me snort. After Emmett was finished with his cake, Rose, Alice, and I got up to leave. We hugged everyone goodbye and told them that we would see them in July. However, that didn't make leaving much easier. I sniffled in the backseat of the car.

On the way, Alice kept rambling about all of her gifts and about how much fun she had. Rose and I rolled our eyes at each other. I let my thoughts drift to Edward and Tanya. I interrupted Alice's rambling about her gifts, "Hey, Alice, did Edward say anything about that Tanya bitch whore thing?"

Rose snorted at how I referenced her before Alice answered, "Actually no, the only times he talked about her was the night at dinner when your mom asked and when she called this morning. He didn't sound so serious about her. And I'm pretty sure he was checking you out each time he saw you. But I do have inside information on her though. Apparently her boobs and nose are fake," she said in complete seriousness.

I giggled at the "inside information" and I was screaming inside at the thought that they didn't sound so serious. I was determined to find out more when we go back in July. I fell asleep in the backseat with a smile on my face and had dreams of Edward and me together.

**A/N: First of all, Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers in the world, you guys seriously rock. Just a little snippet of info here, the picture frame with lyrics on it that Bella gave Renee, that's what I gave my mom in real life. And now I'm going to thank Cydryna Marie again for being the best beta I could ever imagine. And again, I'm sorry about the multiple emails, the computer messed up. I also want to thank my buddy Amanda, she helps so much. Now, I'm going to stop boring you with my long authors note with me begging. Please send me some reviews, they can be constructive criticism or anything, but it would be the best birthday present tomorrow to wake up with my email full of reviews. So please go and review for me. **

**And now, I'm done. :D **


	5. You Belong With Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Also I don't own You Belong with Me, that would be Taylor Swift's song.**

**BPOV**

The time was nearing to go back to Forks again and I was more excited now than the last time. That's why I was finishing packing my room. I grabbed a couple more clothes and zipped up my suitcase. I looked around the room, looking for anything I missed. After I realized that I got everything, I walked out into the kitchen where Rose was sitting. "So, did you get everything packed up?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted, "But you do know that we are not leaving until Friday right? Its only Monday if you have forgotten."

"Of course but we are staying much longer than last time, so we need more things so we need more time to pack," she explained.

"Aha."

"Come on! Aren't you excited? We're staying for two whole weeks!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled. The door opened and Alice walked in.. I waved to her and asked Rose, "So… What do you want for your birthday? You know, the whole reason that we are going back home."

"Yeah, what do you want," Alice echoed, setting down shopping bags next to the door. " Alice , you told me earlier that you were shopping for her gift. What did you get if not the gift?" I asked

"No, I was buying all of us clothes for the trip. Now seriously, what do you want Rose?"

Alice and I both snapped our heads in the direction of Rose who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Erm… Well, I don't know exactly what I want. But I know exactly what I want from Bella," she replied.

"What do you want from me?" I asked warily.

"Well I heard what you gave Renee for Mother's Day…" she started.

"No. No way, no how. No." I replied with wide eyes. "What?" Alice asked, perked up.

"Why didn't you tell us that you write songs? It would make my birthday absolutely great if you wrote me one, or at least sing me one of your other ones."

"You write songs!?" squealed Alice .

"Umm, yeah, I do. But I don't know Rose, I really don't think I will.. I'm really not that good. You know that. Sorry Rose."

"What do you mean, 'I'm not that good?' You're great! We've heard you," Alice yelled indignantly.

"When? At the sleepover years ago? I didn't exactly get the vibe that you guys liked it then," I snapped.

"What? That's completely stupid!" shouted Rose, "Maybe if you would let us explain for one freaking minute…"

Our bantering was interrupted by my phone ringing from the counter. "Excuse me," I said as I grabbed my phone. I walked over to my room and answered it. "Hello?"

"Little sis!" Emmett boomed through the phone.

"Hey Em! How are you?" I answered back excitedly.

"I'm great! Whatcha up to?"

"Me. Nothing much, I'm just fighting with Rose and Alice," I explained.

"What's it about this time?" he chuckled. "She wants me to write her a song for her birthday and I won't. Then we started fighting about me singing at the sleepover a few years back."

"Ooh! I can help," he suggested, "That is why I was calling. Her birthday I mean, not you singing. I actually wrote her a song.. And the guys and I recorded it too. I was on vocals and guitar and Ed took over drums! Oh, he says hi by the way."

"That's awesome! Are you going to give her the recording or play live for her? Tell Edward I say hi back," I gushed. "I'm going to give her both. It'll be great!"

"Oh, I'm so excited." I sighed. "Me too," he said, "Alright, well, I gotta go. James has us recording our album fast so that we can go back to Forks and not worry about anything. Bye!"

"See you Friday! Bye." I said, and with that I hung up. An idea popped into my head while I was walking back to Rose and Alice. I put on the saddest face possible. Thankfully Edward wasn't around, or I would not be able to act like I was about to. I walked into the kitchen and sighed, "Sorry. That was Emmett."

"It's alright, we needed to cool down. What did he say?" she asked cautiously.

I sighed again and said, "He said that they are so booked with finishing their album that they can't go to Forks. He said he was really sorry."

Alice and Rose's expressions dropped instantly into pouts. Then Rose whimpered, "Seriously? I don't get to see them for my birthday and for Bella's birthday. So when will we see them again?"

They both looked close to tears when I couldn't take it anymore and I burst out laughing. I spluttered out, "I can't believe… that you fell for that!" They looked murderous and I said, "Chill, Emmett just called to tell me about what he's going to give Rose for her birthday. Please don't kill me."

"Bella! You scared the shit out of me! You are so dead. You better start running in three… two…" Rose roared. I took this one moment to turn and sprint to the door. Rose started after me and I opened the apartment door fiercely and sprinted toward the stairs. This, ladies and gentlemen, is an example of my stupidity; stairs and I aren't exactly friends. More like worst enemies. Rose rounded the corner, flanked by Alice and I started running down the stairs. I made it a few steps before I tripped and fell. I rolled and rolled down four flights of stairs and landed at the bottom with a crunch and a searing pain in my leg and head. Then, everything went black.

**APOV**

Bella did pretty well on tricking us about the guys. I have to hand that to her. I would be really pissed if it weren't for me being proud of her acting and having the after shopping high. Rose however was insanely pissed. I came back into the conversation, Rose said, "…You better start running in three… two…"

She was cut off by Bella turning and sprinting to the door. "Smart girl," Rose mumbled before she too took off toward the door. I followed behind, ready to break up any fight. Bella turned the corner ahead and headed toward… the stairs! This was not going to be good, I could sense it. I can already see Bella having a broken leg or arm. Rose and I caught up right when Bella started down the stairs. Rose paused at the top, still looking murderous and started after her. Then, Bella tripped and fell. She fell down four flights of stairs. "SHIT!" Rose and I screamed. We ran down the stairs to her. I covered my mouth when I saw her and gasped. She was on the ground, her face messed up in pain. Her ankle was in a position that meant it was most definitely broken. Rose was next to me and kept whispering, "Damn it."

Bella was out. She must have hit her head as well. "You stay here with her; I'll go get someone to help us and the car. We have to take her to the hospital," I instructed Rose as I ran out to the lobby. Jackson, the doorman, looked at my panicked state and stopped me. "Whoa, what's up little lady?"

"Bella fell down four flights of stairs, her ankle is screwed up and she's unconscious. I have to get the car, will you go pick her up and bring her out to me please?" I cried.

"Yeah, right away."

I ran through the rain, out to Gabby, the Porsche, and drove her to the front of our building. Jackson was standing outside with Bella limp in his arms and Rose at his side looking terrified. He set Bella in the backseat and went back inside with a sympathetic smile. Rose got in next to me and said, "Gun it. Now."

I nodded and followed her directions. I sped through the streets and made it to the hospital in record time. Rose ran in to get one of Bella's favorite nurses, Deb, who showed up with a wheelchair. "Okay, I'm going to bring Bella in to one of the doctors now. You two stay in the waiting room. I'll keep you updated."

I thanked her and she ran off into the building. Rose and I went into the mostly empty waiting room. I sunk down in my chair and Rose did the same next to me. Deb walked in ten minutes later and came over to where Rose and I were sitting. "She's going into surgery right now. She shattered the bones in her right ankle. She also got a severe blow to the head which lead to a concussion and she is going to have a lot of bruises. The surgery won't take too long, maybe another hour or so. I'll come see you if there are any complications and when she gets out."

"Thanks nurse Deb." I sniffled. She gave us a sad smile and went back to work.. Rose sniffed beside me and I patted her knee. "It's all my fault," she cried, "I shouldn't have chased her, she was only playing. I didn't want her to get hurt. And now she has a broken leg and a concussion! I'm a terrible person."

"No, it is not your fault. Don't think that.. I know you didn't want her to get hurt, how could you? You are not a terrible person," I told her in a stern voice. I gave her a small hug and we waited. We decided not to call anyone until we knew the whole situation, no need to freak anyone out. Especially Edward, he would freak the most. After an hour and fifteen minutes, Deb came back to us and said, "Well the surgery is over, you may come see her."

Rose and I let out big breaths and followed Deb. We got to the room and she gave us stern looks. She let us in and walked away. "Bella! Are you alright? We were so worried about you!" Rose shouted..

Bella looked at us with confusion plain on her face. "Who are you guys?"

My eyes grew wide. I stuttered, "It's us Bella, Rose and Alice, your best friends."

"Umm, I don't know you, and I don't know who this Bella person is. What am I doing here? Who am I?" she said, sounding scared.

Rose looked about ready to cry and I already had tears running down my face. Bella spoke up again, "Why are you crying?"

"Because you must have amnesia or something and it's all my fault! I'm so sorry Bella," Rose sobbed.

"No I don't have amnesia. I was messing with you guys because you chased me. Sorry. And Rose, I don't blame you at all," Bella said. I felt relief course through me and I started laughing.

**BPOV**

"No, I don't have amnesia. I was messing with you guys because you chased me. Sorry. And Rose, I don't blame you at all." I said sincerely. I watched as relief showed on both of their faces. I laughed inside at how I got them again.

"God, Bella, don't do that again. You freaked me out. That's two for two today. Again, I'm really sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen. How are you feeling? What did the doctor say?" Rose asked.

"I won't do it again today. Sorry I freaked you guys out. I couldn't help it. And I'm really sore all over. There are bruises everywhere. But, I'm alright. The doctor said that my concussion went away, and my leg bones were shattered. I'm going to have to wear a walking cast for 6 weeks. He said I will be alright," I explained.

"Phew," Alice said.

The doctor came back a few minutes later with pain medication and reminded me to be careful. Then Alice brought the car to the front and got Rose and I. Rose helped me in carefully and got in the front herself. Alice quietly drove us back to the apartment at a slow pace for her. Rose looked over at her, probably as confused about the silence as I was. "Al, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking," she replied.

"What about?" Rose asked.

"Well, how am I going to work with this cast? I don't know how I'm going to make it go with everything," she sighed, sounding extremely flustered.

"I have faith that you'll figure it out," I chuckled.

Once we got to the apartment building, it was getting late and Alice dropped us off at the front and went to park. Rose walked me to the elevator and we took it up. "I'm sorry again," she murmured.

"Don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault," I told her. "Oh, hey, did you and Alice tell anyone? Is everyone freaking out?" I asked.

"No, we decided to wait until we knew how you felt. You can call them though, we tend to exaggerate," she suggested.

"Nah, I'll see them this weekend. No need to freak them out still," I shrugged. The doors opened on the elevator and we walked down the hall to our apartment. I went over to the couch and laid down, resting my throbbing head and asked Rose to get me my medicine. She brought it over to me as well as a glass of water and I took a couple pills. Alice walked into the room and plopped down on one of the other couches. She looked deep in thought still. "Still thinking about clothes?" I asked.

"No, I just had an idea. Do either of you have work this week?" she asked.

"No, I had my last shift today. I worked tons of overtime for the last couple of months. They gave me this week and the next two off," I replied. Working overtime at Barnes and Noble was never a hassle for me, so I tended to do it a lot.

"Me neither, I did pretty much the same thing at the garage." Rose said. We both worked in an environment that we loved so working overtime was natural around here.

"Yes," Alice cheered.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"How would you guys feel if we headed home early? Bella would be more comfortable there. None of us have to work, we're all packed up, and it would be extra time at home. Our parents wouldn't mind, they would have more time with us. We don't go home as often as we used to. What do you guys think?" Alice suggested.

"That sounds great!" Rose cheered, "See Bella, I told you that it was smart to pack early."

"Yeah, it sounds good to me," I said.

"I'm going to go repack for you Bella. Rose, why don't you order a pizza and we'll head to bed early tonight. Oh and we won't be able to take Mandy now Bells. Why don't you ride with Rose down to Forks and back with me? Sounds good? Now Bella you just chill for now, watch some television or something."

"Mmkay," I mumbled. I turned on the tv and changed to some Friends reruns. Then, my cell rang loudly from next to me. I reached for it and answered with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Hello Bella."

I recognized the velvety smooth voice on the other end and perked right up. "Hey Edward, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just calling to check on you, I haven't talked to you in forever," he said.

"Oh, well you are seeing me in a few days, you know that right? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I know, still I really wanted to talk to you. I miss you. So… anything new with you?" he asked.

"Erm, yeah. I kind of had an accident today," I mumbled.

"What! Are you okay? What happened? Do I need to come up there? Please say that you are alright," he rambled. I could almost see him running a hand through his hair, like he always does when he is frustrated.

"I'm alright. I kind of fell down three flights of stairs. I ended up with a concussion, a shattered ankle that was put in a walking cast, and bruises all over my body. You do not need to come here, like I said, you will see me in a few days. I feel great," I explained, trying to reassure him.

"You do not feel great. I know you better than that, you are in a great deal of pain. I can tell in your voice. Don't hide it, you can't hide things from me," he scolded me.

_Actually, I can hide things from you, _I thought, _I've hidden that I have loved you since high school._ "Okay, you caught me. I feel like crap. But that's to be expected when you fall down a ton of stairs. But still, you don't need to come here, you'll see me soon."

"You're sure?" he checked. "I'm positive. But thank you Edward. It means a lot to me that you care. Now, tell me about your life."

"Haha, alright," he said, "The guys and I have been working insanely hard on our new album and we're just about finished. We've all been missing you girls."

"Aww, we've missed you guys too. And congrats on the album, I can't wait to hear it."

"Thanks Bells. Hey, I gotta go. I'm going out with the guys and Tanya."

"Oh yeah. Alright. Well you have fun with the guys. See ya," I rambled.

"Bye…" he said, sounding confused. I hung up my phone and tossed my head back, hitting the table. "OWW!"

"What?!" Rose screamed coming back into the room.

"I just hit my head, no big deal, I'm alright. The meds should be kicking in soon, so no biggie. Don't panic," I reassured her.

"Alright," she said, still sounding nervous. "Oh, hey Rose?" I started, "Just out of curiosity, what are we doing for your birthday?"

"We're all just going to hang out at my house just like for Ed and Al's birthday."

"Hmm…" I started. She looked at me curiously and I explained, "Well, I was wondering why neither you or Alice are celebrating your 21st birthday by drinking at a bar or club?"

"Oh, that's easy. We've already drank before. We are saving the awesome bar trip for your birthday because you refuse to drink until you're legal," she informed me. "Yeah," Alice agreed, walking back into the room, " We're planning a small bar party for you. Just the three of us. I've decided to be nice, no big party."

"Not to mention that we don't really have any Seattle friends," I added. "Yeah, that too."

"Alright," I yawned, "I'm going to head to bed... I'm a little tired from falling down stairs and surgery and such.. Long day tomorrow too. Night."

They wished me goodnight and I hobbled over to my room. I changed into pajamas with quite a bit of difficulty. Then, I crawled into my nice warm bed thinking about my day. I found it insanely hard to get comfortable but eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Edward singing to me.

The next morning I felt something poking my nose repeatedly, waking me up. My eyebrows scrunched together and I peeked one eye open to see who the perpetrator was. Alice was squatting next to my bed giggling softly and bringing her finger to my nose again. " Alice , stop," I mumbled sleepily.

She burst out laughing and loudly said, "Bella, you have to wake up. We have to go! You can sleep in the car on the way there."

"I'm up, I'm up," I mumbled, rolling out of bed not thinking about my leg. I twisted my ankle the wrong way sending pain up and down my leg. I then rolled out of bed the other way. Alice watched me with a bemused expression. When I finally got out of bed, I saw that my suitcases were gone and Alice was fully dressed. She went downstairs and left me to get ready. I took a quick sponge bath, which I was used to from the last time I broke a limb, and got changed. Then I wobbled my way out to the living room. "Bella, come eat your waffles so we can go!" Rose called from the kitchen. I took my time eating before Alice and Rose cleared up.

Afterwards, we made our way downstairs and out to the cars. Alice got in Gabby and Rose asked me while she was getting in, "Alright, do you have everything you need?"

"Not quite," I replied and pulled out my keys. I opened Mandy and grabbed Tuttle, my composition book and pen. Then I closed and locked Mandy. "I want something to do on the road," I said gesturing to the book, "And there is no way that I am leaving for almost three weeks without Tuttle."

She chuckled at me and got in her car. I copied her and we were off. I fell asleep after just a few minutes on the road. Neither one of us were really awake enough to hold an actual conversation. I had a very different dream while I slept. It was a song, something that has never happened to me before. I jerked awake and found that I could still vividly remember my dream. I furiously opened my notebook and wrote down the song. Rose glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and asked, "Whatcha writing?"

"I had this dream, and it was pretty different. It was a song, an absolutely perfect song. Its like Edward and I, y'know," I explained, pausing from my writing.

"That's awesome! Can I please hear it?" she asked excitedly. I thought for a moment and then said, "You know what? Yeah, I'm being nice, you can hear it. Just wait until we are with Alice so that she has the chance to hear it as well. It's only going to happen once."

"Oh my God! Are you serious or are you messing with me again?" she shouted.

"I'm serious," I replied,

She stared wide eyed at me and started shaking with excitement. "Oh hey, look, we're in Forks!" I shouted as we passed the sign welcoming us. I felt a sense of being home envelope me and I welcomed it. "I'm so excited!" Rose yelled and threw her hands in the air. The car swerved violently and sped up as she stomped her foot. "Rose, the wheel!" I yelled at her, trying not to laugh too hard.

She laughed and kept speeding, but grabbed the wheel again. Just then there were red and blue flashing lights behind us. "Ah crap," Rose mumbled. I giggled at her and went back to writing. She rolled down the window where the cop was apparently already waiting. "Rose and Bella?" exclaimed a gruff familiar voice, "What are you two doing here? You're not supposed to be here until Friday night!"

"We decided to come early so Bella would be more comfortable," Rose said.

I looked up and saw my dad standing next to the car with a happy expression. "Why would you need to be more comfortable?" he asked me. He looked over me and his eyes stopped on my cast and traveled back up to my eyes. He shook his head and chuckled, "I'm not going to ask, but I am going to say that it is quite a surprise."

I giggled, "I fell down four flights of stairs... I didn't call because I didn't want to worry you and mom.."

"Aha. Well, you guys might want to head over to the Cullen house. All of your mothers are over there now," Charlie stated.

"Okay, thanks Dad. I'll see you later on tonight," I said. "Bye girls," he said and walked back to his car. He turned though and shouted, "Keep to the limit Rose!"

She nodded furiously and started the car again.. "Well, Alice is already heading that way, so let's just go see everyone," Rose suggested.

I nodded and she took off in the direction of the Cullen house. A few minutes later we got there and waited for Alice in the driveway. She pulled in and got a confused look. She got out of the car and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"We got pulled over by Charlie and he told us that our moms are all over here," Rose answered.

"I see. Well, let's go surprise them," Alice squealed excitedly.

She decided to leave her bags for later and Rose and I got out of the car to stretch. Alice appeared at my side and we made our way to the door. "Should we just walk in, or ring the doorbell?" I asked.

"Let's ring the doorbell so we can see their reactions," Rose suggested.

Alice nodded and pushed the doorbell. From inside you could hear Esme yell, "Can someone please get that?"

The next minute, my mom was at the door. Her face went from curiosity to extreme excitement so fast that if you blinked, you would have missed it. She squealed in an Alice like fashion and brought all three of us into a hug. "Who is it?" Sally called from the other room.

"Oh, no one," my mom called back with an innocent voice.

Esme rounded the corner wiping her hands on an apron. She looped up and let out a squeal just like my mother. She ran over to us and pulled us into another hug. "Okay, something is up. You better have a good reason for freaking me…" Sally warned, rounding the corner.

She too squealed and Alice, Rose, and I all started giggling at our mothers' reactions. Sally came at us and brought us into yet another hug. "What are you girls doing here? We weren't expecting you until Friday, last time I checked, it was only Tuesday," Esme asked, bouncing up and down. Times like that, I can see where Alice got it from.

"We didn't want Bella to have to adjust to two different places with her leg. Plus none of us had work, so here we are," Rose explained.

"Well that's great. And about the Bella thing, I'm expecting an explanation on the leg missy. Let's go to the living room to catch up," my mother said.. We nodded and walked to the living room where everyone took a seat. My mom straightened up and started, "So Bella Baby, I really am interested to hear the story about your leg and why you didn't tell me."

"Well," I started, "I was fighting with Rose and Alice when Emmett called me. I answered the call and he told me what he was giving Rose for her birthday. Then, I went back to these guys and tricked them into thinking that the guys wouldn't make it home this weekend. When they realized that I was joking, Rose told me that I better run. So I did. I ran towards the stairs and started running down them. You all know me, I would fall, I went down four flights of stairs, and blacked out. I woke up in the hospital after surgery for my shattered ankle and they said I also had a concussion. I tricked Alice and Rose into thinking that I had amnesia and that's pretty much the whole story."

My mom shook her head in shame and Sally turned to Rose, "You know that she can't run! And stairs! Bella, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," I chuckled. Everyone else started laughing as well. We talked for about another hour or so, about our summer and our moms' new business, and then we heard the garage door. "Ooh, Rose, Alice, and Bella, stay in here and surprise Carlisle . Sally and Renee, lets go to the kitchen and look busy," Esme and instructed us.

Our mothers scampered into the kitchen and we heard a door open. Alice started bouncing on the sofa next to me while Rose and I struggled to keep her seated. Carlisle 's footsteps echoed through the house. "Hello Ladybug. Hello ladies," he said.

There was a short pause which I guessed was Carlisle kissing Esme hello. There was a chorus of "Hi Carlisle." Then, he walked into the living room towards the stairs. He stopped and walked back a few steps and turned to look at us. His face scrunched up in confusion and he asked, "What are you three doing here?"

I spoke up, "They decided to make me more comfortable, since I broke my leg and got a concussion, and none of us had work so we decided to come home early."

Carlisle smiled and said, "What a wonderful surprise. And Bella, I'll check that leg and head in a bit."

I thanked him and he nodded. He came around the couch and gave us all big hugs. Then he turned and went upstairs to change out of his scrubs. Esme came out of the kitchen and told us, "Rose, Bella, make yourselves at home, I called your fathers and we're all going to have dinner here."

"Ok, thanks Esme," Rose called and then turned her attention to Alice , "Hey Al, why don't you go get your bags and Bella and I will help you unpack for now. It'll probably be a bit until dinner."

"Alright, I'll meet you guys up there in a few," Alice said and turned to leave. Rose and I made our way upstairs, me taking much longer. I paused at Edward's door and walked the rest of the way to Alice 's room. Alice appeared behind me with tons of bags and walked into her room. She looked around and set her things on the bed next to where Rose was sitting, who opened a suitcase and got right to work. Alice started as well and I joined in. We worked until we were called for dinner and headed back downstairs. Joe gave us a warm smile and hugged Rose tightly. My dad walked around the table and hugged me as well. Then we all sat down for dinner. And what a dinner it was. There is nothing like home made meals by all three of your mothers. After dinner, my dad helped me move my things from Rose's car into the cruiser. We went back inside and got my mother so that we could leave. We found her talking to Alice and Rose. They were talking in hushed tones and had mischievous looks. Once they saw me, they immediately stopped talking which made me get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "What was that about?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Alice replied innocently, too innocently.

"Yeah, right," I said sarcastically, "Anyways… Mom, we're leaving."

"Okay, see you girls tomorrow," she said.

We said goodbye to everyone and went out to the cruiser. Dad drove us home in total silence. No need to fill the silences. That is one of the things I loved most about my parents. My dad pulled into the driveway and my eyes lit up at the sight of my home. I didn't know what the big deal was, seeing as I had been here two months beforehand, but it felt different and I didn't know why. I sighed contently and my mom gave me a questioning look which I shook off. My dad got out of the car and got my things from the trunk. He walked them inside while my mom and I finally got out of the car. I was aching and was in desperate need for some pain meds, not to mention I was absolutely exhausted. I walked inside and kissed my mom goodnight and went upstairs to my room to see my dad struggling with where to put my things. "Just put them by my desk please Daddy," I told him. He set them down and we wished each other goodnight. He kissed my forehead and left. I took a quick shower before I changed into pajamas and was about to get in bed when my phone vibrated. I had a text from Rose, so I opened it. _–Bella, don't think I forgot about that song. You better sing tomorrow or I'll make you sing in front of the boys if not. _Oh, I forgot all about the song. I quickly texted her back _–I totally forgot, sorry. I'll sing for you tomorrow. Goodnight. _I waited a few seconds and she texted back _Night. P.S. I'm watching you Swan. _I snorted and put my phone on the bedside table. I picked up my guitar and decided to practice for tomorrow so that I wouldn't sound as ridiculous. I practiced for a good hour before I finally laid down on my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Buzz… _I rolled over and saw my phone vibrating. I looked at the clock and decided that it was an appropriate time to wake up. I grabbed my phone and slid it open, seeing that it was a text from Edward. _Guess what? I wrote a song about you._ I was wide awake after that. I hit reply and typed _Really? What a coincky dink. I just happened to have written one about you._

I got out of my bed and got dressed, waiting anxiously for my phone to buzz. I jumped when it finally did. Although, it wasn't a text, he was calling me. I pressed talk and answered. "What do you mean you wrote a song about me?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice, making me smile widely as well.

"I could ask you the exact same thing," I retorted. "Well," he explained, "I wrote a song about you yesterday. But you can't hear it."

"Well then you can't hear mine either. Unfortunately, I have to perform it for your sister and Rose today. So about your song… Why would you tell me about it if I can't hear it?"

"I could ask you the exact same thing," he retorted. I chuckled. "Well, I have to go Bells, we really need to work on this album. I can't wait to see you Friday! Bye."

"Bye Edward."

After I hung up, I walked downstairs, smiling the whole way. My dad was at the table with the newspaper in one hand the other was gripping his fork. "Pancakes Bella?" my mother asked from the stove. I nodded and she plated some for me, setting them down next to my dad. My mom then sat next to me and my dad set down the paper and asked, "Any plans today?"

"No," I said right when my mom replied, "Yes, actually."

I stared at her with confusion etched on my face. "Well, all of the girls are going to go shopping today in Port Angeles while you guys are at work," she cleared up.

"No," I moaned.

_Later that day…_

"Here's some more Bella," Alice said, handing me more clothes in the dressing room. "And don't forget to show them to us when you get them on," she reminded me.

"Yes ma'am," I sighed. I tried on the next thing, trying to stay awake. I walked out, but not before seeing that the next thing was a dress. "Alice, why would I need a dress? I am not trying that on," I said, trying to sound stern.

"Because you always need a dress, and yes, you are. Now," she yelled back. I sighed and walked back in the dressing room and slipped into the dress. I turned and saw the mirror. Whoa. It was midnight blue, which really complimented my skin, and it hugged all of my curves in the right places. It made me gasp. I opened the dressing room door and there were collective gasps from the moms and Alice. "What?" Rose shrieked from one room over. She ran out, with her shirt only partially on and also gasped. "Oh Bella, you look fabulous. You have to get that dress," my mom sighed.

"Yeah, I'll definitely get this one," I told her. "Alright, go try the rest on and we can go get shoes for when you're healed," Alice said, snapping out of it.

I felt like I tried on half the store when I finished. The shoes part was the weirdest. Alice would give me a high heel and I would walk with that and my cast. Not the best combo. I finally told her that I was fine with converse and I didn't need any shoes today, especially if I couldn't wear them. We left the shoe store and everyone but me were bouncing happily through the mall having the time of their lives. I apparently was the only one not having fun.

A couple of hours later, they took pity on me and we headed home. My mom drove me and we chatted about summer and her and the other moms' new interior designing company. Mom was very excited. My mom then started rambling on and on about how she wanted to go bungee jumping soon and that Dad wouldn't let her. My phone rang half way into her little shpeal. "Hold on mom," I said and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"We forgot again so Alice and I are coming over. Call me when you get home and we'll come then," Rose said. "Well Rose, we just got home, so lets get this over with. Come on over," I sighed. "Alright, we'll be there in a few," she said excitedly and hung up.

"What was that all about?" my mom asked, climbing out of her car.

"I wrote a song about someone and Rose and Alice are dying to hear it, so they are coming over now to hear me sing," I explained in a falsely happy voice.

"Aha. Can I hear it? Is it about Edward?" she asked.

"Yes it is and yes you can."

We went inside and went directly upstairs to get ready. I grabbed my guitar, pick and the music. I flipped through the pages, making sure that everything looked good, I made my way downstairs again being extra careful that I didn't break myself or the guitar. I reached the bottom and sighed in relief. Then, the door slammed open revealing Alice and Rose. My mom, who was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine, looked up with an amused expression and waved at them. "Ok, take a seat in the living room and let's do this thing," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but failing miserably.

They eagerly sat down on the couch on either side of my mother and looked up expectantly. I walked over to the chair my mom must have set up for me, right in front of the couch. I tuned my guitar quickly and got in position. Before I started I warned them, "Just so that you are warned, remember, I can play guitar, but I cannot sing. You're lucky that I am doing this."

They rolled their eyes, for who knows what reason and Alice started bouncing up and down before shouting, "Get going!"

I nodded, set my fingers on the neck of the guitar, and took a deep breath. Then, I started.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She __doesn't get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I watched all of their faces afterwards, waiting for them to speak up. "Holy crow Bella," my mom sighed. Alice had her mouth wide open and Rose looked at me with and unreadable expression. I was really confused so I asked, "So, erm, what do you guys think?"

"It was great Bella! You dreamed this? That is unbelievable and absolutely incredible. And who told you that you can't sing well? They are completely wrong," Rose gushed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was so happy that they liked the song. "Thanks Rose. Yeah, I randomly dreamt it, it was kind of weird. I could not get it out of my head. And no one verbally told me," I confessed, "But I've always felt that I can't, and that one time, a few summers ago…"

"We all looked at you like that because we were amazed, nothing else," Alice finished.

"Yeah," Rose agreed seriously.

I was completely speechless. I truly had no idea what to say. "Bella, you need more self confidence. You truly are great, you have to believe us," Rose pleaded.

I nodded slowly. "Well, we'll leave you to think that over. Have a goodnight, we'll see you tomorrow," Alice said before jumping off the couch followed by Rosalie. They turned to leave and I finally uttered, "Thanks."

They walked out the door and I watched them leave in shock. "Mom," I called, "Are they telling the truth?"

She looked me straight in the eye and stated, "Yes."

"And you're not just saying that because you're my mom right?"

"I swear Bella, you are really good. I'm not going to put false thoughts into your head," she said softly yet firmly.

I sucked in a deep breath and tried to take this in. I walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I was in shock. I had no idea that I was a good singer. All of the reactions my singing has every gotten had new meaning now. "Bella," my mom called from the kitchen, "Your dad left a note. He's going to La Push to visit some friends. He won't be home until late tonight. What do you want for dinner?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, saving them for later. "Erm… I'm fine with anything. Do you want me to cook?" I called back to her.

"No, you just chill. I'll make breakfast for dinner. It's much easier," she replied.

"Mmkay." I grabbed my composition off of the coffee table and flipped through the pages. I knew my songs were alright, but I never imagined that I would be able to sing them, it was just something I did for fun. Well, at least I had a hobby now. And I could sing Alice and Rose my songs to see how they like them. I would also have something to fall back on if writing doesn't work out for me. I looked through the book for a little while longer, fixing notes or words that were out of place. After awhile, my mom called me for dinner. I saw the table filled with pancakes, waffles, bacon, and sausage and I said an excited, "Yum!"

I sat down and grabbed a waffle and sausage patty. My mom grabbed a pancake and bacon. I buttered my waffle and drowned it in syrup. "Thanks mom," I said before digging in. I chewed happily, enjoying the soft, warm waffle, my mom doing the same across the table from me with her pancakes. She smiled at me when we made eye contact and we went back to eating.

After cleaning up dinner, I walked upstairs, yawning all the way. I couldn't believe that after such a long day of shopping that I was still awake. I picked out some pajamas and took a warm shower, the best that I could. I went back into my room after changing and laid down. I turned off my lamp and closed my eyes to go to sleep. Not a minute later, my phone rang, surprising me and I jumped. I moved my hand around to find it, and when I did I pressed talk. "HE'S BRINGING THE STUPID WHORE!!!" yelled the voice on the other end.

I took the phone away from my ear to see who called and saw Alice 's picture in the background. "Whoa Al. Slow down and rewind for me. What's going on?" I asked sleepily.

"Edward is bringing the stupid whore he calls a girlfriend here for the first few days. Here! To Forks! He says she's coming to meet all of us and because she has to be in Washington for the next week for her new movie. UGH!"

"WHAT?" I screamed, wide awake. "You're joking right?! Please tell me you're getting me back for playing pranks on you the other day."

"I wish I were," she whined.

I muttered a few swears under my breath. "I'm so sorry. I know this sucks. Crap, Bella, I have to go. I'm so sorry again. Night," she said sympathetically.

"Thanks. Night," I mumbled.

I ended the call and put my phone down. I rolled over in my bed. I kept thinking _He's bringing Tanya_ over and over in my head. Yeah, there was absolutely no way I was getting any sleep tonight.

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that this chapter is late. Hopefully it was good. I was really busy for the past few weeks, so I couldn't write. I'm not going to bore you with the reasons. Again, I am so sorry that I made you wait so long. A big thanks to Amanda for helping me get inspired, Angela for letting me borrow her birthday, and of course Cydryna Marie, who gives such kind words and a ton of help. I also want to thank ****Laurajaexo who has agreed to help me out while Cydryna is away. Ok, so I'm going to wrap up this long AN by asking you all to please review. It doesn't take that long. Please :D**

**Grey's Lover 4ever**


	6. Crash the Party

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, neither are the characters. They all belong with Stephanie Meyer. I just use the characters as my personal puppets.**

**BPOV **

I woke up late the next morning, probably from getting to sleeping in. I stretched and yawned before getting up to go downstairs. "Mom? Dad? You home?" I called out.

No one replied and I walked in the kitchen. I looked around for anyone and I saw a post-it note on the counter. I walked over to it and picked it up.

_Bella,_

_I decided not to wake you; you looked really tired last night. Esme, Sally and I went out today for business. I'll be home around six tonight and your dad around five. You can invite someone over if you like._

_Love,_

_Mom_.

Well, I definitely needed someone to come over. I needed help. No, I needed a pop tart. I ate one quickly, trying to cheer myself up and not to think about a certain someone who was coming. When I finished, I went back upstairs to check my phone. I saw that it was only two, so I took a quick shower and got dressed for whatever I had left of the day. I walked downstairs, running my hand through my wet hair. I went in the living room and plopped down on the sofa, thinking of who to have over, Rose, Alice , or both. Not a minute later, the doorbell rang. I sighed and went to open the door. "SURPRISE!!!" Emmett screamed.

"What are you doing here?" we both screeched.

"Well, we decided to come early. And surprise the parents," I answered.

"Curse you aqua scum!" he yelled, shaking his fist in the air.

I guess he got a little lost in the moment, because he just froze like that. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Helloooooo Emmett. Em, are you there? Why are you quoting Disney movies? And more importantly, what are you doing here?"

He shook his head and replied, "Yeah, I'm here, sorry. Caught in the moment. I am quoting the Disney movie because it is the best movie ever. And we wanted to surprise the parents too. Dang you!"

I laughed at his goofiness. "Well, I'm glad you're here. I missed you. Plus you are just what I need, someone to talk to."

He dropped his bags and gave me a bear hug. "I'm glad I'm here too. Now, tell me what's wrong, not your leg though, Eddie already told me," he said, putting me back on the ground.

"Here, let's just put your stuff upstairs and then we can talk," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan."

We then proceeded to take his things upstairs. Or more like, he carried all of his things

while I walked behind him. He dropped everything on his bed once we got to his room. Then he turned to me, lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. "What're you doing?" I yelled.

"You took too long going upstairs, I don't want a repeat of that going back downstairs. I don't want to waste any time with you little sis."

"Ok, thanks, I think," I chuckled.

He nodded and set me down on the couch in the living room. He plopped down next to me and turned to face me. "Now, tell Dr. Em what's wrong," he said, completely serious.

"Ok, well first I need an answer. Is Edward actually going…? Is he out of his…? Did Edward bring his girlfriend with him?" I finally asked, sighing.

His goofy smile dropped and he put a hand on my knee. "I'm so sorry Bells. He did. And I have to say, I hate that he did because I hate her. And not just because I'm the brother of the girl who loves him either. She's just a bitch. I can't see why Edward is still dating her."

"Damn. Well, what am I going to do? This is going to be so weird for me! I want him to be happy and all, but with me! Not someone else!" I cried, absolutely frustrated.

"I know. And what you are going to do is try not to be alone with her. Try to stay away from direct contact with her. It would be better that way," he said supportively.

"Oh, well that's a known anyways. But what about Edward, what do I do?"

"That is an excellent question that I wish I had an answer for."

"Oh thanks Dr. Em, that's real helpful," I retorted.

"Of course it is. Absolutely everything I say is helpful. You should know that by now little sister," Emmett said in a matter-of-factly manner.

I stuck my tongue out at him and opened my mouth for a snappy comeback for him when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I said when Emmett just sunk deeper into the couch and hid his face.

I jumped up from the couch and walked to the door, annoyed at the person for interrupting my little brother time. The doorbell rang again, and then again, getting faster and faster together. "I'm coming," I yelled.

I yanked open the door. "I have a frickin' cast, it kind of takes me awhile to get to the door. Have some patience!" I screamed, not looking who it was yet. When I finally calmed down enough to look up, I saw a fuming Alice and Rose. "Oh, hi guys." I said embarrassed.

Alice looked amused then pissed again and Rose just looked pissed. Rose pushed past me and started pacing mumbling curses under her breath. "What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Oh nothing Bella. Absolutely nothing at all. That's why I'm pacing here," Rose snapped, pausing in her pacing before going right back to it.

"Rose, relax, it's not Bella's fault. Chill," Alice soothed.

"ROSALIE?" Emmett yelled excitedly from the other room.

The angry look wiped right off of Rose's face as soon Emmett rounded the corner. She took off at full speed and jumped into his arms. His face lit up like a little kid at Christmas. They spent a few more minutes kissing and saying hello, but finally remembered that Alice and I were still in the room. They separated mostly except, for Emmett's arm around her waist. "Sooo… Alice, what's going on?" I asked carefully, not wanting to start furious pacing again.

"I absolutely hate her!" she yelled.

"Rose?" I asked, completely confused.

"No, Bella. I hate Tanya. I've been with her a full two minutes and I already hate the bitch," she ranted.

"Why? What did she do wrong? Aside from obviously going out with Edward," I asked.

"She walked in like she owned the place and insulted Edward and I!" she yelled.

"Then why the hell did he get with her if she insults him?" I yelled rhetorically.

"James," Emmett stated like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Alice, Rose and I all turned to Emmett and asked, "What?"

"Well, James thought that it would be good for the band's rep if one of us dated a celebrity. Ed was the only single one of us, so we voted him. No one knew that it would turn out this way. I don't know why he's still with her though. We have a lot of publicity and we haven't even released our album," Emmett explained.

My eyes went wide and I'm sure that Alice and Rose's did the same. "WHAT?!" roared Alice.

Emmett's eyes grew huge with fear. Rose turned to him and screamed, "WHY," slap, "THE," slap, "HELL," slap, "DID," slap, "YOU," slap, "NOT," slap, "TELL," slap, "ME," slap, "THE," slap, "LAST," slap, "TIME," slap, "YOU," slap, "SAW," slap, "ME" slap, slap, slap.

I winced with each slap and thought that that must have hurt. Alice and Rose looked furious, Emmett looked frightened and in pain, and I, on the other hand, was cheering on the inside. I burst into a grin while the others were fighting amongst each other. The fighting stopped after a few minutes and Rose looked at me suspiciously. "Ok, Bells. You've been grinning over there fore a while now. And this is not the happiest bit of news unleashed, especially for you. What's up?" she asked me.

"It was set up! He wasn't actually looking for someone!" I cheered.

"Are you kidding?" she shrieked, "He is still dating her. Did you not hear Emmett, he doesn't need to anymore!"

The fighting started up again, it was pretty much everyone against me. The door opening up interrupted our bantering. When it swung open, Edward and *cue evil music* Tanya appeared. We all got quiet and she asked in a high nasally, suspicious voice, "What's going on in here?"

"Oh, nothing," Rose replied, extremely sarcastically and through gritted teeth. Emmett pulled her in closer to restrain her.

"Tanya, relax," Edward said in an annoyed voice, "Hi guys," he said in a much cheerier one.

"Hey," Rose said still gritting her teeth at Tanya.

Everyone said hello and I kind of spaced, looking at Tanya. She was very pretty. My heart dropped. There was no way Edward would ever want me after being with her. Edward was looking around, confused and his eyes fell on me. They lit up and he released Tanya's waist. He made his way over to me and pulled me into a warm hug. I hugged him back, beaming and he whispered, "Man, I've missed you Bells."

I smiled even more and whispered back, "I've missed you too Edward a lot."

He let me out of the hug and smiled widely at me. I stared up into his eyes and we were in our own little world. Out of nowhere, a voice killed our beautiful little world. "Eddiekins," said the annoyed nasally voice that interrupted our moment, "It's waaaaaay too wet here and it's messing up my hair. Can you turn off the rain?"

My head snapped up and I looked at Tanya, as did Edward, I mean "Eddiekins." My face messed up in confusion and amusement. "Come again?" I asked, trying not to laugh too hard.

"No one was talking to you," she sneered, "I don't talk to the help and I certainly don't talk to such ugly people as you. I obviously said Eddiekins. Now go make yourself useful and get me some sparkling water. I'm parched."

My mouth dropped open and I felt angry tears well up in my eyes, but I held them back. I was not going to let her see me cry. I wasn't going to do anything actually. The others however, decided to take matters into their own hands. Rose decided to charge and scream. Emmett decided to hold her back while growling menacing threats. Alice also decided to charge at Tanya and thankfully, I mean sadly, no one was there to stop her. Tanya decided to cower behind Edward. Edward decided to be a bit like me. He decided to do nothing, yet he had a disgusted look on his face. He did however turn to Alice right before she got to Tanya and stopped her. He leaned down and whispered something, pleading her. His gorgeous green eyes were begging to be understood. Alice unwillingly backed off and walked back over to me, shaking in anger. Finally, Edward turned to Tanya. "First, and we've been over this before, my name is Edward, not Eddiekins. Second, Bella is not the help and she is in NO way ugly. Never say that again. And third, it would be best that we leave now. Bye guys," he finished, then he mouthed sorry to me, with a sincere look in his eyes.

He grabbed Tanya's arm and they left. Once the door closed, Rose, Alice and Emmett all came over to me. They all looked at me waiting for me to speak. Finally, Rose had enough and asked, "So are you still happy?" bringing up our argument from earlier.

"Drop it Rose," Alice warned, "You okay Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," I sighed, "Oh and you all were right."

"We usually are, but what about now?" Emmett asked.

"She is a bitch," chuckling a bit, yet still hurt on the inside.

Alice laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, and thankfully she isn't staying past Sunday and she isn't staying at my house!"

I half smiled, but then caught the last part of what she just said. "What do you mean she's not staying at your house? Why not?"

"Oh, I thought I told you the full story, earlier. So she walks in the house like she owns the place with Edward carrying all of her bags behind her, looking a bit like a pack mule. Then, she looks around and her smirk dropped into a look of disgust," Alice started.

I waited, wanting her to continue when Rose took over, "And she was like, 'I'm supposed to stay here?' She started insulting the Cullen house! Edward looked hurt and finally told her that it probably would be best if she didn't stay there. Then Tanya just glared at him before saying that she would rather stay at a hotel anyways. Really, why does he put up with that?"

"No idea," Alice said, "Bella, you should ask him, he tells you everything."

Her and Rose shared a look. I ignored it and pondered asking. I mentally decided to ask him sometime. But probably not this trip as it would be too awkward. Emmett finally had enough of this conversation, grabbed Rose by the waist, and threw her over his shoulder. She screeched in surprise and they headed to the living room. Alice watched them leave in amusement. "He's definitely missed her," she chuckled.

I nodded. "Hey, where's Jasper?" I asked, "I just realized that he's not here, why not?"

"He's picking up something for Emmett. I dunno. I'll ask him later tonight," she answered.

I nodded and heard the door leading to the garage open and close. I heard the footsteps and knew it was my dad. I motioned Alice to listen around the corner. I heard him hanging up his belt and smiled. Alice got really quiet and we both waited anxiously to hear his reaction to Emmett being home. My dad's footsteps echoed through the kitchen and into the living room where Emmett and Rose were sitting. He was coming in the direction of the stairs to go change. We moved in for a closer look and saw him walk past the couch where the lovebirds were snuggled up. "Hi Rose, hi Emmett," he said and kept walking. He stopped abruptly and quickly turned around. "Emmett?" he shouted.

We burst our laughing while Charlie scratched his head, confused. "Seriously kids, are you trying to make me have a heart attack?" he asked clutching his chest through his uniform, "I love that you guys are early and all but couldn't you have at least called?"

I chucked and Alice bounced into the room and giggled, "So that's where Bella gets the hating surprises thing from!"

I blushed crimson as Charlie chuckled and excused himself to go change. Rose and Alice took this time to head back home. Emmett watched Rose go sadly. He finally snapped out of it once her car was gone. My dad made it back downstairs and gave Emmett a hug. They exchanged hellos and decided to wait to catch up until our mom got home. Charlie went to go watch some sports game, leaving Emmett and I to catch up.

"Hey Em, lets go upstairs, I wanna talk."

He nodded and threw me over his shoulder again and took me to his room. I sighed, and he set me down on his couch. He sat down on his bet and smiled at me. "Sooo, Emmett, about this song that you wrote Rose for her birthday… Can I hear it?"

"Nope, sorry Bells. Oh and I heard from a certain little pixie that you wrote a song about a certain little Eddie. Care to share?" he begged.

"Nope, sorry Em." I mocked him.

"Touché."

"Soooo, how's life been?" I questioned.

"Busy," he sighed. "And crowded. We have a ton of fans already. It's actually kind of scary. Girls have asked Edward to bite them. I have no idea why. I've been proposed to several times."

I laughed, thinking that that was hilarious. He actually looked scared, making me laugh harder. "Hey, who has Jack?" I asked.

"James is watching over him, we would fight on who would keep him so we decided to just leave him," he answered.

We talked awhile longer about my school and his band life. Then we started talking about random topics. We were in a heated debate about Meet the Robinsons and if time travel was possible or not when we saw my mom's blue Honda Accord pull up in the driveway. Emmett smiled devilishly and tossed me over his shoulder. I growled at him and he ran us downstairs and to the kitchen. He bent down and whispered a plan to me. He went to the fridge and looked busy as I got things out of the cabinets to make dinner. He looked at me behind the fridge door and chuckled. Renee then walked in and set her keys down. Then she said, "Hello, I'm home."

Emmett and I looked up and replied in unison, "Hi Mom," before going right back to what we were doing.

She let out a scream and ran to Emmett. He boomed with laughter with me and hugged our mom. She was beaming and pulled me into the hug with them. "Now both of my babies are home!" she cried.

I chuckled at her and wiggled out of the hug to continue making dinner. My mom went to go change and Emmett went to go watch sports with my dad. I finished making dinner and plated everything. Charlie came in the kitchen while I was finishing up and helped me bring everything to the table. I called everyone for dinner and Emmett came running in.

"Yeah! Dinner, I'm starving. What are we having?" he asked excitedly.

"Fish fry," I replied.

Both Emmett and my dad's eyes brightened. My mom walked in and saw the looks on their faces. She chuckled and sat down for dinner. The rest of us mimicked her actions and sat down. The fish fry disappeared very quickly. We discussed the band's new album while we ate.

After dinner, I excused myself, deciding to go to the Cullen house to let my parents and Emmett catch up. My mom dropped me off in the driveway and I hobbled up to the front door. I knocked, practically for the first time ever, because for once I didn't know if they were home or not. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Tanya. Shock coursed through me. She looked at me with disgust and pure hatred that I definitely did not deserve. After she finished eyeing me, she sneered, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I came to hang out with Edward or Alice, are either one of them here?" I stuttered, intimidated from her glare.

"Alice went to go see that one girl and Jasper," then she muttered, "Good riddance. And Edward is taking a shower. Now you tell me Isabella, why the hell are you trying to see my boyfriend when he obviously likes me better?"

"I just wanted to visit with him. I haven't seen him in awhile and I would appreciate it if you would stop being a jealous bitch and let me," I snapped.

She looked like she had been slapped. Then she had the angriest face I've ever seen before on. Then she snarled, "Bella, lets face it, you are not pretty. I am. Edward does not belong with someone as abnormally plain as you. He belongs with someone as pretty as me. Someone who won't hold him back like you would. Someone who doesn't trip over air like the klutz you are. Let's face it Bella, there is absolutely no reason for me to be jealous, so back off," she pushed me on the last words.

I felt hate bubble up in my stomach and I bit back hateful my words. I put a sad smile on my face, "Okay, I'll back off," I said taking a step back.

I was mentally patting myself on the back for not doing anything rash. She smirked and that's when I lost it. I jumped at her, tackling her down to the ground. She screamed and brought her perfectly manicured fingers up and clawed my face deeply. I grabbed and pulled her hair. She slapped me and I slapped back. I started yanking her hair when Edward appeared, coming down the stairs and running a hand through his gorgeously wet hair. When he saw Tanya and me, his eyes went wide and he ran the rest of the way downstairs. He shouted, "Tanya!" who was still clawing at my face, which had blood dripping down it. He yanked us apart and sat on the ground looking back and forth at both of us in pure horror. I felt the blood running down my face, held my breath, and squeezed my eyes shut. I gagged and took a deep breath, calming my stomach. "What the hell happened here?" Edward shouted.

"Bella was jealous of me and tackled me," Tanya fake cried.

"That's not what happened," I snapped, "I got fed up with all of her shit so I tackled her," I cleared up, my eyes still shut.

Alice then waltzed through the front door and stopped in her tracks when she saw us on the ground. "What happened here?" she growled, glaring at Tanya.

Tanya tried selling her story to Alice who shot her daggers. Then Alice helped me up and into the kitchen to clean up my face. I gagged again but calmed down again. Alice washed the blood and fixed me up. Then she had me tell her the real story of what happened between Tanya and me. She patted me on the back for finally standing up for myself and drove me home after chatting for a while longer. Emmett was walking around the living room, talking to himself nervously when I walked in. I tried to hide from him and go upstairs so I wouldn't have to explain the scratches on my face. Luck, however, was not on my side. He looked up as soon as I took one step, and his head snapped in my direction. "Um, hi Emmett. Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Hi Bella. They're in bed. What happened to your face?" he asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I mean the deep gashes on your face. How did they get there?" he asked in protective big brother mode.

I sighed and told him the whole story and he looked pissed afterwards. "NO WAY!" he yelled, I shushed him, "How dare she talk to you like that! I'm going to kill her!" he growled.

"No your not." I ordered him, "And your going to help me come up with a story about how I got there," I said, motioning to the gashes on my face.

"You could tell them that some jealous bitch with anger issues clawed at your face…," he said sarcastically.

"Emmett," I warned him.

"Fine," he said dejectedly and hung his head.

"Now, help me come up with a way to pass this off as something else. I'm out of ideas."

"Ok, just say that you were attacked by a cat on your way home, or outside the Cullen house," he suggested.

"That works. Thanks Emmett, it means a lot to me," I said sincerely.

He nodded and sat on the couch to watch television. He motioned for me to join him, but

I refused and went to take a shower instead. I thought about my fight while I scrubbed in my shampoo, and wondered what I was going to do when I saw her again. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to. I finished my shower, dried off and got into pajamas. I got into bed and fell asleep right away.

I dreamt of fighting Tanya. In the dream, when Edward ran down the stairs, he ran right to me and cradled me gently. He looked at Tanya with pure hatred and told her to go away. He broke up with her right then and there. Then he confessed his love to me and kissed me. Then somewhere in the background, Welcome to the Jungle started going off. He kept on kissing me but I looked around.

I jerked awake and heard Welcome to the Jungle playing from my phone, indicating that I had a text message. I looked at the clock and saw it was an appropriate time to wake up. I picked up my phone and opened the text. It was from Edward, it read,

_I had Tanya leave. I am so sorry. Are you all right? I can understand if you don't want to talk to me though. _

_Sorry, _

_Edward._

I gently felt my face to see if I was physically all right. It was tender, but much better. I quickly texted back that I was fine and I didn't blame him. I got dressed and went downstairs. Charlie and Emmett were at the table and Renee was making breakfast. I mumbled, "Good morning," and sat in between my dad, who was reading the paper, and Emmett.

My dad looked up from the paper and looked at me funnily. "Bella what happened to your face?" he gasped.

My mom looked over and gasped as well. "Um...," I murmured, "Well after Mom dropped me off last night by the Cullen house, a cat knocked me over and scratched my face."

Emmett looked at me sadly and sighed. Renee gasped and Charlie demanded to know whose cat it was so that he could kill it. I told him it was to dark to figure out what it looked like. He sighed and asked if I was all right. Renee dropped the spatula and came over to look at the scratches. I told her that I was all right and to stop worrying. She finally stopped and went back to breakfast. I was relieved that they believed the story and didn't ask any more questions. I was pretty sure that I would break and tell them the truth.

Emmett leaned over to me and whispered, "You really should tell the truth."

I shook my head angrily and he sighed. He leaned over again and whispered, "Well at least it's looking better this morning. It looked terrible last night. It will probably be gone by next week."

"Since when are you a doctor?" I teased.

He stuck his tongue out at me and breakfast was set down in front of us. My mom sat down across from me and everyone ate.

The next few days passed quickly and uneventfully and before I knew it, it was Rose and Jasper's birthday. In the morning, I got dressed in a green v-neck t-shirt and white shorts, paired with my purple converse. I looked at myself in the mirror, checking my hair and was glad to see that the scratches were finally gone. I grabbed their presents and went downstairs. Emmett was downstairs going through his song in his book furiously. I finally had to go over and calm him down. When my parents finished getting ready, we all headed over to the Hale household. Dad drove us and Emmett fidgeted the whole way there. I looked at him suspiciously and whispered, "I'm sure she'll love your song. She loves anything from you. Just relax."

He nodded and let out a shaky sigh. When we got to the Hale's house, Alice ran outside and pushed us all inside. Rose and Jasper happily opened their presents. Alice looked as excited as, if not more than, Both of them while they opened each gift. Finally, we got to the end of the exchange and Rose looked at Emmett who still hadn't given his gift. He stood up and said in a raised voice, "If everyone could come to the garage please, I would like to give Rosalie her gift."

We all filed into the garage where the seats were set up in front of the makeshift stage. Emmett whispered something to Rose before he went up to the microphone. Edward was in the back behind the drums and he made eye contact and smiled at me. I smiled back, then turned my attention to my brother who spoke into the mic, "Ok, I wrote this song for you Rosie. Like I said, ignore the first line, it's not true. It just made the song flow better. This is called Crash the Party."

_You're not the prettiest girl in town_

_I'm not the only boy with sullied clothes and a sullen frown, so_

_To hell with Valentine's, to hell with perfume_

_To hell with chocolates and picnics_

_And Sinatra tunes_

_Cuz while the rest of the girls are drowning in roses and songs he composes_

_And while the rest of the guys are all trying_

_All trying so hard_

_Oh girl, let's crash the party_

_El Dorado on the lawn (hey, hey, hey)_

_Let's burn holes in the carpets_

_Kicking, shouting, dancing on the tables all night long_

_I'm not so good with subtlety_

_You wouldn't say that I'm the picture of urbanity_

_Never put much stock in suavity, courtesy, chivalry, gallantry_

_All that useless jewelry_

_But while the rest of the girls still sigh for the night he was smiling politely_

_And while the rest of the guys are all trying_

_All trying so hard_

_Oh girl, let's crash the party_

_El Dorado on the lawn (hey, hey, hey)_

_Let's burn holes in the carpets_

_Kicking, shouting, dancing on the tables all night long_

_(Oh girl, let's crash the party)_

_All night_

_(Let's burn holes in the carpet)_

_All night long_

Rose was beaming by the time they finished. She got up and threw her arms around Emmett. He kissed her on the cheeks and walked back up to the mic. "While we are up here, we've decided to play another song for your entertainment pleasure. However, this is not one of our songs."

I looked up at him confused and he started singing. He was singing a song I vaguely recognized. He took the mic off the stand and started walking around the "crowd" while he sang. "_I wanna know…_," he sang, by Rose know, "_If you'll be my girl_," he finished down on one knee.

He pulled out a little velvet black box out of his pocket and my heart skipped a beat. Emmett opened the lid, revealing an extravagant diamond ring. Rose gasped and tears came to her eyes and her hand flew to her mouth. "YES!" she screamed.

Emmett got a look of astonishment on his face before snapping out of it and screaming, "Yes? You said yes? She said yes!"

He flew off the ground, picked her up bridal style, and twirled her around. He kissed her hard and pulled apart. Then he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it. She was crying and smiling at the same time. Our mothers were all tearing up and Alice was jumping up and down in absolute excitement. Emmett let Rose down and kissed her again. Then Alice and I rushed over to Rose who hugged us both while jumping up and down. She held her left hand out for us to examine. The moms rushed over and congratulated Rose. All of them were in tears. On the opposite side of the garage, the guys were congratulating Emmett who looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Then, the guys and girls unconsciously switched spots and I found myself next to my bear of a brother. "Congratulations," I squeaked, "My little brother is getting married!"

"You're okay with it?" he asked nervously.

"I'm ecstatic Em! I'm so happy for you two! I couldn't think of a better match." I told him honestly.

Some of the excitement died down a few moments later and we all ventured back into the house for dinner. I went over to Edward and told him that he did really well on drums and he looked really happy. He pulled out a chair for me at the table and sat down next to me. There was a lot of discussion about the proposal until Rose and Emmett got lost in there own little world. "Okay, on a different topic… What do all of you want to do for your last two days here?" Esme asked.

"We don't have to plan so far in advance Mom. Let's not worry about it until then," Edward suggested.

"In advanced?" Renee questioned.

The six of us kids looked at each other confused. "Um, yeah Mom. We're not leaving until next Saturday remember?" I reminded her.

"What?" spluttered all of the parents.

"What do you mean? You never told us that," Sally said nervously.

"Yeah we did," Alice replied, "We've had this planned for a long time. We've worked overtime for awhile for this."

"Uh oh," Carlisle said.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper cautiously.

"Well first, we really need to work on our communication skills. And second, we planned a cruise for next week. Non-refundable tickets," Charlie said.

"Seriously?" Emmett spoke up.

"Uh, yeah," Renee said, "I guess you guys will have the houses to yourselves for the week then."

"I guess so," Esme said sadly, "Sorry guys, we had no idea."

"It's fine," Edward reassured them.

"Yeah, we'll have each other," I added.

"Okay. Well, we leave Saturday morning and get back next Sunday, so we won't see you guys after Saturday," said Joe sadly.

When we figured all of this out, we planned the last two days with our parents for the trip. We all agreed to spend it at home except for Friday night when we would all go out.

The last two days with our parents went by in a flash. Dinner on Friday night was bittersweet. In the blink of an eye, it was Saturday morning and everyone was outside the Cullen house to see our parents off. I was standing between Edward and Emmett. Both Edward and I were looking at a bouncing Emmett, confused.

"Em, why are you so excited? We all live away from our parents anyways. It's not like we're in high school and we get the house for the weekend," I told him.

"I am excited, dear sister, because we are all alone in a small town in three huge mansion-like houses for a whole week," he said, still bouncing, "We can have tons of fun with this."

Edward raised his eyebrow at Emmett who shrugged it off. Our parents said their last goodbyes and got into the car. Once they were out of the driveway, Emmett rubbed his hands together and announced, "And so the fun begins…"

I had a bad feeling about this.

**A/N: Wow, erm, sorry about the wait again. I get distracted really easily. This chapter was done a week and a half ago, I just didn't type it up. The song earlier in the chapter was Crash the Party by OK Go, I suggest that you listen to it, very awesome. Soo, I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thanks again to my new beta Laurajaexo for helping me out. And all of my friends that are reading and giving great suggestions. On the topic of suggestions, I would appreciate any from any of you, I know there's a lot of you reading, there were like 200 hits to the last chapter, yet only a couple reviews. I appreciate every review I get, and all of the story alerts, fav story/ author thing. I'm not going to say I won't review until I get x amount of reviews, but I will beg. PLEASE!!! They make me smile! **

**Katie**


	7. A Week Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"So, I was thinking we have to go see a movie and have a movie marathon at one of our houses…" Alice rambled.

"We have to wreak havoc somewhere," Emmett added.

"Well, duh," Jasper said.

I was looking at each one of them, while they each spoke, in confusion. Then Rosalie piped up, "We have to have sleepovers."

"Of course," Alice said, in planning mode, "That's a known."

I looked wide-eyed at Edward, who shrugged. "Are we seriously just going to stand outside planning or actually go do something?" I asked.

Emmett grumbled before turning and walking to the Cullens' door. "C'mon, lets go inside and let Bella be entertained while we are busy planning the most awesome week ever."

I laughed and everyone shuffled inside. "Let's go hang in my room while they are busy planning 'the most awesome week ever'," Edward suggested, "I really don't feel like planning either."

I nodded and he just stood there. His eyes darted to my cast, then to the stairs, and then up to my eyes. An evil smile formed on his face. "That face is scaring me Edward. What are you planning?" I asked warily.

"I don't really feel like planning Bella, remember?" he said innocently.

Then, in a flash, he bent down and I was over his shoulder. He chuckled and sprinted upstairs. "Agh! Edward, put me down!" I screeched.

He laughed even harder and shook his head. He opened the door to his room and finally set me down on the gold shag carpet. I looked around the room and smiled at the familiarity. The walls were still decked with posters of the bands he liked and idolized in high school. There were pictures everywhere. There were pictures of him and Alice, their family, the whole gang, the band and just the two of us together.

"I miss this," I said, reminiscing. He looked at me, curiosity drowning in his eyes, and I continued, "Just being here with you. It's weird not being here like all of the time."

"I know what you mean," he agreed, "Life was so much easier here too."

I nodded. "Soooo, whatcha wanna do?" I asked, plopping down on his comfy bed.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I let my eyes wander around his room and saw his guitar. "I know what I wanna do!" I cheered.

He looked at me with questioning in his eyes. "I wanna see your songs."

"Okay, sure," he shrugged, "My song book is in my desk," he pointed lazily.

I looked at him, and then looked at the desk, I looked back and forth between the two several times before he interjected, "I'm not going to go get it. You wanna see the songs, you get the book."

I pouted and walked over to the desk. I opened the top drawer and saw a mess. The book was on top and I pulled it out, uncovering many other things. Pens scattered and uncovered a neatly folded notebook paper with my name on it in Edward's handwriting.

"What's this?" I asked, holding it up for him to see.

A look of shock spread across his face and he jumped up from the bed. "Umm…nothing. Let me have it." He said, reaching out for it.

"But it's for me!" I whined.

He struggled for it and finally stole it out of my hand. He stuck it deep inside his pocket, making me insanely curious. "So, how about those songs?"

I pouted at him but he refused to let me read his note. I finally agreed and started reading through the songs. There was handwriting from all three of the guys scribbled throughout the book, changing words, adding things in, little notes on the side. All of the songs were great. "This is going to be a spectacular album Edward," I said sincerely.

"Thanks Bells," he smiled.

We sat there discussing the music for some time, both his and mine. He demanded to look through my songs before we left Forks. I agreed, to be fair. After awhile, Alice came upstairs to get us to go through the week's plans. It was very funny. For someone so small, she sure had a lot of power. After they finished telling us what was planned, they all realized that they were hungry. I offered to make dinner since they planned "the best week ever." Emmett kept grabbing more. Jasper looked like the happiest man on the planet. I looked at Edward for him to explain their behavior and he whispered to me, "We don't get home cooked meals a lot, so this is a big thing for all of us."

I chuckled, watching them and took it as a huge compliment. After dinner, we all went back to our own homes to go to bed and get ready for a great day the next day. I dreamt that Edward wrote a note to me confessing his love to me. Then he hid it in his desk for five years. When I pulled it out, he read it out to me and got down on one knee. He pulled out a ring and said, "Bella, I love you with all of my heart, will you mar…?"

I felt a pillow being lunged at my head and jerked awake at the best part. Emmett chuckled from the other side of the room. I jumped out of bed and screamed at him.

You woke me up from one of the greatest dreams ever! WHAT THE HELL?!? And by throwing a pillow at me! "

He burst out laughing and spluttered out, "It's three in the afternoon, and I figured you would want to get up so that when Rose and Alice come over in an hour to get you ready for tonight, you would be ready."

"Nooooo!! I slept in so much AND I have to be madeover. What a day this is already." I pouted.

He smiled brightly at me. I stuck my tongue out and made my way down stairs for "breakfast." My phone buzzed informing me that I had a text. I looked at it, it was from Alice .

_Shower and be ready, Rose and I will be there in 20._

I sighed and put my dishes up. I plodded upstairs and got into the shower. I scrubbed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and let the warm water take over my thoughts. I heard the doorbell downstairs and finished up quickly. I wrapped a towel around me and dried off as much as I could. Rose and Alice ran upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you decent?" Rose asked.

"I'm in a towel," I replied.

"Kay," Alice said and threw open the door, "So don't get mad, but we got you a new outfit so that you can wear something nice tonight."

I sighed and shook my head sadly at them. "I think you two have some problems. I'm going to get you some help when we get back to Seattle ," I said seriously.

They laughed and I giggled too.. "Ok, Bells, here's your stuff. Get changed and we'll get everything set for your hair and make up in here. Hop to it!" Alice instructed.

I saluted her, grabbed the bag, and went across the hall into my room. I opened the bag and saw pink. I wasn't a huge pink fan, but oh well. I was better off just putting them on. I slid on a pair of medium colored jeans with a faded back end, which was easier said than done. I pulled the white and pink Hollister shirt over my head and followed with the white and pink striped sweater on top. I pulled out the shoes and smiled widely. They got me converse! "You guys got me converse?!" I screeched.

"Yeah," Alice shouted back.

"Thank you so much!"

"I told you she would like those," Rose said proudly.

I put on a sock and pulled out one of the shoes. I put it on my non-broken foot. It had three different patterns and it was so cute. There was also a pair of pink sunglasses in the bag. I put them in my purse for safekeeping. Then I stumbled over to the bathroom where Rose and Alice were all set up. They set me down in a chair, facing away from the mirror of course, that they must have brought over from Emmett's room. Rose got to work on my hair and Alice on my makeup. They were finished in fifteen minutes. I turned around and smiled at my reflection. My hair was in big long curls and my makeup, however minimal, was in light pink tones that made my eyes pop.

"You guys really outdo yourselves all of the time."

"Thanks," they responded together.

I smiled at them as they left to go change. I brought the chair back over to Emmett's room where he was on his bed with his drumsticks, playing a beat on his pillow. He was wearing tight jeans and a black band t-shirt. "Looking good Bells," he said like he was surprised.

"Likewise little bro."

He grinned and got off his bed. He grabbed his keys off his bedside table and went to pick me up. "No. Not this time, Rose and Alice would kill you and you know it," I growled.

He stood up, surrendering, and ran downstairs. I slowly followed behind him. He went outside to the jeep. When I finally caught up to him, he opened the passenger door for me, helped me in, and buckled me up. He slid in on the other side and started up the car.

"So, where are we going and are we all meeting up or are we picking them up?" I asked.

"Well, we're going out to dinner and then we are going to go see The Proposal. And yes, we are all meeting up," he answered.

"And where are we going for dinner?" I asked, prodding.

"A restaurant," he smirked.

I chuckled and decided to just make conversation, so I asked him a question about something that I had been wondering for a while. "So, have you guys had any trouble with paparazzi yet?"

"God yes. Sometimes it's hard just to leave the apartment. But it's worse for Ed. I'm actually surprised we haven't had any issues here. But they are just so annoying!" he ranted.

"Oh, I know what you mean," I said with a straight face.

He looked at me funny before erupting into laughter. I joined in and he drove a bit more and stopped the car. I looked up and saw we were at McDonalds. I snorted. "Seriously? We got all dressed up to go to a movie and go to McDonalds."

"Yup," he smiled, all proud of himself.

I shook my head laughing and got out of the car. "What do you say we have some fun before the others get here?" I suggested.

"Sounds great to me," he said rubbing his hands together, "You lead, I'll follow."

He held the door open for me and we walked in. It was completely empty except for the people behind the counter. I walked up to the counter and cleared my throat loudly. "May I help you?" the teenage boy behind the counter asked annoyed.

"Yes. Table for two _please_," I said in a super snobby voice.

He looked at me funny before motioning to the tables in the building. Emmett nodded and responded in the best British accent he could use, "Thank you kind sir."

We waltzed over to a table and Emmett pulled out a chair for me. I curtseyed at him and sat down. He sat down across from me and looked at the table frantically. "Where are the menus?" he asked loudly.

"I have no idea!" I exclaimed, equally as loud, "What type of restaurant doesn't have menus?"

I glanced at the boy at the counter and saw that he looked completely confused. "Waiter!" Emmett called, "Oh waiter!"

The boy looked at us, amused and disgusted. Emmett kept yelling for him and he finally came over to the table. "What?" he asked.

"You did not supply us with menus," I explained..

"Its right up there," he sighed, gesturing up to the big menu on the wall above the counter.

"Oh, no. Unacceptable," Emmett mumbled.

"Ok guys, knock it off. Leave the poor guy alone," announced Rose as she came through the door.

We chuckled and the "waiter" looked relieved and astounded. The others filed in looking amused. Emmett and I stood up and walked up to the counter. Emmett went to stand with Rose and Alice with Jasper. I went to stand near Edward. He sighed, "Coupled off as usual huh?"

I sighed and nodded. I looked up at the menu and tried to decide what to get. The couples ordered their meals and grabbed a table. That left Edward and I up at the counter. The cashier scowled at me before asking, "May I take your order?"

I blushed and ordered a chicken sandwich. I took out my wallet to pay, when Edward brought his hand up to stop me. "I'll handle it Bella," he said.

I tried to disagree but he was set on paying. As we waited for our meals to be ready, Edward told me that my acting got much better. I giggled and our meals came out. We joined the others at the table. I took a seat next to Emmett and Edward took a seat next to me. "Whadja get Bells?" Emmett asked when I got settled in.

"Just a sandwich," I replied shrugging.

"A sandwich huh? Well, I like sandwiches. How about you Edward?" he asked, grinning an evil grin.

"Oh, I love sandwiches Emmett. But do you want to know my favorite?" he asked with an equally evil smile.

"Do tell, dear Edward."

"A Bella sandwich!" Edward cheered.

I screeched, chuckling and they hugged me tight. Everyone chuckled and after a minute, they finally let me go and let me eat. Everyone started talking amongst themselves. Of course, after a few minutes, it sort of stopped and turned it into a couple thing. Since they couldn't show a lot of PDA around our parents, they took advantage of the time alone. So it left Edward and me alone again, not that I was complaining. When we finished eating, we took our time going to Port Angeles for the movie.

When we got there, there was still fifteen minutes until the movie started. We got our tickets, Edward insisting on paying again. Edward got a huge thing of popcorn and a lot of candies. I didn't know how he could eat so much and stay so thin. We walked into our theater and Emmett and Rose grabbed seats in the second row. Alice and Jasper sat in the same row, just a few seats down. Edward motioned for me to follow him. He had us sit two rows above them and in the middle of them. He leaned over to me and whispered, "Just watch, they didn't come to watch the movie. They came to make out but they didn't want us to feel left out."

I nodded and he continued, "And that, dear Bella," my heart fluttered, "Is why I bought all of this popcorn. After they've been making out for awhile, we…"

"Throw it at 'em'," I said evilly.

"I was going to say eat it, but I like your idea better," he chuckled.

I pushed him playfully with my shoulder and he nudged back. I smiled widely at him and the lights dimmed. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was here as Edward's date instead of just his best friend. The previews came on and he nudged me with his elbow. I looked over at him and he motioned for me to look at Emmett and Rose. I snorted when I saw that they were already going at it. "Wow," Edward said lowly.

"I know," I giggled.

We went back to watching the previews and a few minutes later, the movie came on. About half an hour into the movie, Edward nudged me again. " Alice and Jasper now?" I whispered.

He nodded and whispered, "So, are you opposed to being kicked out of here?"

I looked at him and made sure he was serious before replying, "Nope, not at all."

"Then lets do this," he said.

He brought the popcorn bucket in between us and launched a kernel in the direction of Alice and Jasper. I threw one in the direction of Emmett and Rose. Edward missed, but I got Emmett right in the back of his head. He looked up and around and I looked towards the screen and pretended to be really into the movie. Emmett shrugged and went back to sucking Rose's face. Edward and I then went crazy. Popcorn flew forward as well as chocolate and gummy bears. The others finally figured out where the flying food was coming from. "This means war," Emmett yelled in a whisper.

The popcorn was flying in every direction. Candies were in hair, soda was spilt. We moved to different parts of the theater and it was full out war. Other people were hit and were started getting pissed. Whenever Emmett hit someone, he would laugh boisterously, earning him rude looks and hand gestures. At one point, they were mad enough to get security. We saw beams of light coming at us and Emmett yelled "SHIT! Cops!! Run!"

They ran and I stood there. Finally, Edward, my knight in shining armor, scooped me up bridal style and sprinted to the exit. "STOP!" they yelled behind us.

I realized that I was still clutching the popcorn bucket. One of the guards started gaining on us and once he got close enough, I dumped the popcorn on him and put the bucket on his head. Edward chuckled and ran through the exit. He sprinted to the cars where the others were huffing and puffing. All of us had butter grease stains, melted chocolate on us, and sticky fingers. I started laughing hard. I couldn't stop and the others joined in.

"That," Jasper choked out, "had to be the most fun I've had in a long time."

The rest of us nodded furiously in agreement.

"We have got to do that again sometime," Emmett laughed.

"No," I disagreed, "We have to have a new battlefield."

"What do you suggest?" Alice asked.

"Wal-Mart wars. Tomorrow."

"Oh yeah!" Emmett shouted enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together.

"I suggest sibling teams," Rose said.

"It's on," Edward stated.

We all smiled goofily and got ready to go. Before Alice got in the car she came over to me, "When you change, bring me those, I'll be able to get the stains out."

I nodded and we all got in our cars and raced home. When we got to Forks, I got a text from Alice telling me that after everyone changed, they were going to come and hang out at our house. When we got home, we went upstairs and changed quickly. When I got downstairs, everyone else was down there sitting on the couches. "So, I was thinking that we should do some truth or dare, to kick things off…" Alice said in a way that implied that we were playing, no questions asked.

"What's with you and that game?" Edward asked.

"It's the best ever. You start," she replied.

He sighed, "Fine. Bella, truth or dare?"

Why am I always picked first? "Truth"

"How many songs have you written so far?" he asked curiously.

"Fifty three," I mumbled quickly.

The others gawked so I moved on, "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he smirked, "Duh."

Edward leaned over and whispered the perfect juvenile dare. "Okay Emmett. I dare you to make out with Alice . Two minutes."

"WHOA!" Alice shouted, "Why am I involved in this?"

Edward chuckled and I motioned for them to start. They kissed very awkwardly. After two minutes, they broke apart and wiped their mouths dramatically. "Really guys, that was an easy dare," I told them.

"Bella, you're so going to get it," Alice warned, "I know things about you."

I smirked and stuck my tongue out at her. Emmett picked Jasper who chose dare. Jasper had to do the "Single Ladies" dance that Beyonce did. I was surprised that he knew it, but then again he was Alice 's boyfriend. His background music was from Alice 's iPod on the speaker. I held my stomach I was laughing so hard. He actually did it pretty well. I gave him a standing ovation when he finished and he curtseyed, making me laugh even harder.

After a bit more truth or dare, would you rather, and just talking amongst each other, the others went home. Alice took my clothes and promised to have them back tomorrow. Then I walked upstairs, washed off my makeup and read for a while. When I looked up from my book, I saw it was three in the morning. I then decided to go to bed. Emmett was not going to be happy if I lost our Wal-Mart war.

I woke up in the afternoon and started freaking out. Did they have to cancel on my account? I changed quickly and went downstairs as fast as I could.

"Did I miss it?!" I screeched when I saw Emmett slouching over on the couch.

"No," he grunted.

He had notebooks scattered everywhere in front of him. "Wedding plans?" I asked.

"Nope, strategy," he grunted.

"We called a meeting while you were asleep. We're postponing the war until tomorrow so that we can strategize."

"Ok then…" I said, unsure.

"I pretty much have everything mapped out," he said.

"Ok, well let me eat something quick and then we can look over it."

I ate a sandwich quickly and went back to the living room where Emmett jumped into telling me about the plans.

We planned for a while until we got bored. Emmett was flipping through the channels on the TV while I read my book. He finally gave up on trying to find something to watch and turned it off. He looked over at me with puppy dog eyes, "Hey Bells can I hear that song you wrote about Edward?" he asked in a pleading voice that was impossible to say no to.

"No."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because…" I trailed off, thinking of a reason.

"Ha! You have no reason," he teased.

"Fine," I sighed, "Go get me my guitar."

"Yes!" he cheered and sprinted up the stairs, taking three at a time.

I put my book down and waited for him to bring me my guitar. He brought it down within a few minutes along with my pick. He sat anxiously on the floor in front of my chair and waited for me to start. I played perfectly! I sang pretty perfectly too, if I do say so myself. I had so much fun. I got lost in my song..

"Damn Bells!" he shouted. "That's awesome, you're so good. Your singing has really improved too."

"Thanks," I said, touched.

"I'm serious. I can totally see you stealing fans from us one day," he chuckled.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that Em." I laughed.

He smiled and asked, "Can I hear another?"

"No, but you can read them I guess. I'm the only one who's seen them, so I dunno if their good or not."

"Ok!" he said and jumped up, "Good thing I decided to bring it down here."

He sat down in the chair next to me and opened my notebook. I watched him read, trying to read him. His eyes slid over the words quickly. He had an impressed expression. He kept reading for a while and finally had to stop, there were too many. "These are all great Bells!" he gasped. "There's a ton. Where do you get the inspiration?"

"Everywhere," I answered.

"Wow."

"Yep," I sighed and looked around trying to find another topic to get on. My eyes finally settled on the clock. "Whoa!" I shouted, making Emmett jump, "Look at the time!"

"Whoa is right! I can't believe I've gone this long without eating," he gasped.

I chuckled at him and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to make you dinner," he said proudly.

"Oh, ok," I said, unsure.

He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. I looked warily in that direction when I hear pots and pans clanking together. I shook it off and went back to reading my book ignoring my snarling stomach. A while later Emmett came back into the living room with an air of accomplishment surrounding him. Then in a French accent he drawled, "Dinner is served."

I walked into the kitchen and looked at the table. He had the good China out, what was on top of it made me giggle. He made macaroni and cheese with hot dogs on the side.. I chuckled and grinned at Emmett. He pulled out a seat for me and I dug in. I did the dishes afterwards and went back to the living room. He put one of our Friends DVDs and we watched a couple of episodes before turning in. "Sleep well Bells, we need to be well rested for war," was Emmett's goodnight.

I smiled and fell asleep instantly.

I was woken up by Emmett shaking my shoulders violently. "Bella! Wake up sleepy head!" he shouted.

"Go away," I mumbled.

He laughed and pulled my covers off. Then I opened my eyes and pouted. "Fine. I'm up."

I looked up and saw a beaming brother and a clock that read seven in the morning. "Ack! Too early!" I shouted.

"That's because there's been a change of plans," he explained, "Alice sent me a text telling me that she emailed us a list of things that we'll all do together today when we go to Wal-Mart. And let me tell you, she did not mean grocery shopping."

"Ok, let's see," I requested, excited and nervous.

He pulled out a list and I read through it. "Ha! That'll be awesome!" I shouted.

He nodded excitedly and I jumped up to get dressed. Emmett made us cereal and then we went to pick up the others. We got there and everyone hopped out excitedly. We all met up, once we got out, behind the car. Alice started bouncing up and down. Everyone else had excited expressions. "Let's do this," Emmett said seriously.

We made our way inside and Emmett ran ahead to the door greeter. "Welcome to Wal-Mart!" Emmett cheered before the poor man could open his mouth.

I chuckled and we all passed the door greeter and got in to the actual store. "So, what should we do first?" I asked excitedly.

"I'll do something, come with me. Watch and learn," Edward said cockily.

He led us to the hunting and fishing section and picked up a gun. The rest of us stood around seemingly shopping, while actually watching him. He went up to the counter in the back and had a depressed expression. His left eye started twitching.. He went up to the man behind the counter and asked in a depressed tone, "Could you direct me to the anti depressants please?"

I snorted, and passed it off as a sneeze, at the cashier's expression. He looked terrified and grabbed the gun from Edward who looked like someone skinned his puppy. The guy behind the counter turned around quickly to grab his phone. We split. "That was great!" we told Edward.

He beamed and asked, "Who wants to go next?"

I raised my hand excitedly and everyone else looked surprised. I shrugged it off and walked over to some random couple that was shopping together. The others watched me intently and I stopped in front of the guy. I put on a shocked face and looked right at his face, gawking. I looked between him and the girl and pulled my hand back. I pulled it forward and slapped him. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I cried, "ITS SO OVER!"

I turned and walked away, fake crying loudly. Emmett brought me into a huge hug and roared with laughter. They all high-fived me and we moved on. Jasper disappeared into the cereal aisle and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms.. Then he came and stood at the end and clutched the box to his chest. People walked by him and gave him weird looks. Whenever someone looked at him, we would clutch the box tighter to his chest and growl, "Mine!"

He did that for a while before Alice decided to have us split up for a bit.. Guys and girls. Rose walked into a crowded aisle and fell to the ground.. "The falling prices," she choked out, "They're crushing me."

She hopped back up and pretending that nothing happened. The people around her were watching her and looked like she grew three heads. She bounced over to us and dusted herself off.

"You know Alice , this was your idea, and you're the only one that hasn't done anything yet," Rose said in a teasing voice..

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Your right. I'll go do something now."

She walked over to a man with a little boy in his carriage. She dropped down to one knee and asked lovingly, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," the guy said in a trance.

Then she popped up and stuttered, "I'm just not ready for that level of commitment. I'm so sorry."

Then she turned and ran crying down the aisle. Rose and I looked at each other and followed her. She was at the end laughing hysterically. "Brava!" Rose cheered, impressed.

Alice curtseyed and took out her list to cross the things out that we have done so far. I saw one on the list that I liked and acted on it. I snuck away while they were still looking and I went over to a cart whose owner was looking at two different brands of potatoes. I quietly took her nearly full cart and ran with it, as fast as I could with my cast. Rose and Alice looked up and I heard the woman coming after me. She caught up to me and yelled "What are you doing with my cart?!"

"This is your cart?" I asked in an abnormally innocent voice.

"Yes! Why the hell are you stealing it?!"

"Sorry about our friend here," Rose apologized, coming up next to me, "She has issues with shopping carts."

I looked at her before stroking the cart in front of me, playing along. The woman seemed to buy it, but was still pissed. She grabbed her cart and left angrily. I burst out laughing once she left the aisle. "You have guts Bells, I have to say," Rose complimented.

I smiled widely at her and we left the aisle, heading over to the pet section. The loudspeaker came on announcing a sale and Alice dropped into the fetal position behind us. "No no no no no! It's those voices again," she cried, "Make them go away!"

A woman scurried over to her and kneeled next to her, "Its ok, they'll pass soon. I hear them too. It's ok!"

She helped Alice up and made her go on her way. When Alice got over to us, I was laughing hysterically. She giggled quietly. The loudspeaker came back on and she shook her head, "Not doing it again."

"Could Mike Rotch come to the front please? Your son is looking for you," echoed through the store's speakers..

"Emmett," the three of us said together, shaking our heads sadly.

"Let's go get them," Rose sighed.

Alice and I nodded and we made our way to the front. When we got to the checkout lanes, Alice yelled, "Marco!"

"Polo!" yelled Emmett..

We followed the sound of his voice, but he ran. "Marco!" I chuckled.

"Polo!" came from behind me.

I jumped and saw all of the guys standing right behind us. Alice squealed and Rose jumped when they looked. The guys chuckled and dove right into telling us what they did. Apparently, they started a game of football in the toy section; they tried on bras outside of their clothes and filled carts with tampons, condoms and pregnancy tests, and put them in the baby aisle, entertainment section, sports section, and by the dairy stuff.

"Wow, you guys have been busy."

"So have you!" Jasper said excitedly, "I wish I could have seen some of the stuff you guys did."

Just then, an employee showed up and asked if he could help us. Emmett started freaking out saying, "Would you quit asking me that?"

Then he started crying loudly. Rose stepped up and said, "Sorry about him, and actually I do need help. Can you direct me to the ishkabibble please?"

The man asked through his walkie-talkie, before telling Rose that there was no such thing. "What do you mean there is no such thing?! I'm the customer! The customer is always right! Damn you!!"

The guy nodded, afraid, before turning and running as fast as he could away from us.

"Told you that you were scary Rosie," Emmett said.

She smirked and suggested that we do the last thing on the list that would most definitely get us kicked out if we got caught. We split up, getting the tools that we needed. Edward went and got a knife, Emmett got a cutting board, and Rose went to get cheese. Jasper, Alice and I went and got crackers and stood in a busy section of the store. The others came over to us and we served free samples of cheese and crackers. Finally, a manager came over to us. We offered him a free samples but he called security. We were kicked out and were left to laugh about it.

"That was too much fun," Edward chuckled.

"Agreed," Alice giggled.

We hopped back in the car and talked about some of the most fun pranks. Emmett drove us back into town. Alice informed us that it was sleepover night at her house so she had Emmett drop off her and Edward so that they could get things ready. The rest of us went and got our things. We packed quickly and Emmett corralled us into the Jeep again. He drove to the Cullen house quickly and started jumping up and down when he got out.

"What's with you man?" Jasper asked nervously.

"I love sleepovers!" Emmett exclaimed.

I shook my head at his childishness. He ran inside and the rest of us followed behind at a much more reasonable pace. When we got inside, I was that they went all out.. There was popcorn, pizza, chips, and a bunch more junk food laid out on the coffee table. The furniture was pushed back, leaving a bunch of room in the middle of the living room. There were DVDs lined up in front of the television. The house was clean too. "Damn Alice , I can't get over this. You always do it so fast. How?" I asked in awe.

"It's just easy for me because I'm used to it," she said easily.

I shook my head, giggling and we started the night of fun. We started by watching movies. Jasper was sitting on the armchair with Alice curled up on his lap. Rose and Emmett were cuddled up on the loveseat. That left Edward and I on the couch. Our arms were just barely touching. The electricity flowing up and down my arm made it impossible to pay attention to the movie. I really wondered if he felt anything or it was just me. I felt myself getting sleepy during the second movie we were watching. My eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

I stirred later that night. I cracked one eye open and saw Alice , Rose, Jasper and Emmett watching me and giggling. I looked curiously and felt something comfortable underneath my head. I looked up curiously and saw that my head was in Edward's lap. "Comfy Bells?" Rose teased.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

Edward let out a small snore and mumbled something softly. I smiled at how cute he was and sat up. "So we're going to go to sleep now Bella, you can go back to… that." Alice said.

I stuck my tongue out and shook Edward's shoulders. "Ugh."

I giggled and pulled him off the couch so that he was standing. "Thought you might want to go to bed now," I explained.

I bent down and got into my sleeping bag sleepily. Edward woke up enough to mimic my actions and get into his sleeping bag right next to mine. He closed his eyes and started feeling around for something. I looked at him curiously. He was patting around and finally got to my arm. He rolled me over and held me too him. I heard Alice whisper, "Awwww!"

I shot a look at her and tried to wiggle out of his arms. He was not letting that happen so I just let him have it. I had to admit though, his arms were very comfortable and within minutes, I was asleep.

I woke up in the morning from one of the best nights sleep ever. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward's arms were still wrapped around me. I moved a bit to stretch and he woke up. "Oh, erm, sorry Bella," he said, withdrawing his arms.

The others woke up a bit after us and we all had breakfast. Emmett and Rose announced that they were going to go out for the day. The rest of us hung out around the Cullen house. Edward played piano a bit and I watched. He made me sing a bit though, I didn't like that. Late in the afternoon, Jasper brought me over to my house. I made myself an early dinner and ate it quickly.. Then I went to my room to read. I heard Rose and Emmett come in shortly after, giggling and I ignored it. They went into Emmett's room and they were quiet for a while. Then I started hearing things. I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed my phone. I dialed the Cullen's quickly. "Hello?" answered a velvety smooth voice.

"Edward? It's Bella."

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Rose and Emmett are celebrating tonight," I said dully.

"What?"

"Celebrating Edward. Is Alice there? Do you think she would let me stay over tonight?" I asked quickly..

"Oh. Celebrating," he said as it dawned on him, "She's not here, she's over with Jasper, getting. Getting reacquainted is how I believe she stated it."

"Oh, okay."

"But you can still stay over. Here, I'll be over in five minutes to pick you up."

"Thank you so much," I sighed and we hung up.

I threw some things into an overnight bag, including my songbook. I scribbled a note telling Emmett where I was and went to wait outside. Edward came to get me and brought me to his house and we hung out in his room. He went through my songbook smiling widely. He begged me to play for him, but I refused. Instead, I made him teach me one of his piano pieces. After awhile, we went back into his room and talked about old times. We talked until three in the morning before my eyes started drooping and he forced me to go to sleep. He insisted that I use his bed and he would take his couch. We argued over that for a while until he started begging. Damn him and his puppy dog pout.

The last few days in Forks were definitely not as fun as the first two. However, it was funny when Emmett went out and bought a tutu, which he wore around town for a day. I laughed so hard that I just about peed myself. On Saturday morning, we all got up early. We met up outside the Hale's house. There was a very tearful goodbye, at least on my part. I wished the guys good luck for when they released their album. We all hugged each other goodbye one last time and I got into the car with Alice to go home. She started the car and drove.

"That was a ton of fun," she said looking back.

"Yeah," I sighed, "It really was."

**A/N: Hi peoples! So look, its finally up! Yay! So, for the next chapter we are jumping ahead in time again. And it will be fun. Now, I would love to thank Laurajaexo for being an excellent beta. She just posted a new one shot called The Yearbook, if you haven't read it, go and do that after reviewing. Also, I gotta thank Pinkiepoo04, she has been a huge help lately. And I'm betaing for her now, so you need to go check out her stories too! **

**So, I think you know what you need to do here. You see that button vvvv its telling you to review this chapter. Please. Let me know, do you love this, hate this, whatever, just let me know. Suggestions are very welcome too. Until next time...**

**Katie**


	8. Bella's Bday Part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the wait again. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. It is short for me. But it is pretty great if I do say so myself. Thanks Laurajaexo, my great beta, and pinkiepoo04 for helping me so much. Anyways, I'll stop rambling and let you read. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight or the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Last time I checked, I'm not her. Lemme check again. Nope. Still Katie.**

**BPOV**

It was the day before my birthday and I was really worried about what Rose and Alice were planning for my birthday. They were being really sneaky this year. I already knew that there was going to be a bar involved, which was bad enough, but there was something else up their sleeves; I could tell.

Rose and Alice were in the other room on a private phone call. A few minutes later, they came out of the room grinning. I was struck with fear.

"What's going on?" I asked warily.

"Nothing," they said together innocently, scaring me even more.

"I don't buy it," I told them.

"You don't have to," Alice smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled. "Hey, I'm going to go out for awhile," Rose said, ending our goofiness.

We nodded and she left rolling her eyes at us, leaving Alice and me alone in the apartment. "Alice, seriously, what do you have planned? You are scaring me and you know I hate surprises."

"I know you do. We don't have anything bad planned, I promise. Loosen up Bells!" she reassured me.

"Ok," I sighed, feeling a bit better, "Hey, do you know what's been going on with Rose lately? She's been acting a bit strange."

"I actually don't know. She has been strange though. She barely talks to me anymore, and when she does, it's like she's mad at me. She's probably just PMSing though."

"Yeah, probably," I agreed half-heartedly.

She shrugged and told me that she was going to go shopping. I took the time alone to go to my room and work on my English Lit homework. I was really dreading it, which was weird because I used to look forward to it. Now, all I wanted to do was get it done and write music. I was turning into my brother. I slipped on my headphones and started on my homework. About an hour into my homework, I heard Rose come in the door.

"Anyone home?" she shouted.

"In here!" I yelled back.

She walked over to my room, looking like she was in a much better mood than earlier. "Hey Bells," she said, leaning on the doorway, "Whatcha doing?"

"Homework. Yay!" I cheered sarcastically.

She giggled softly. "Hey, I'm tired; I'm going to take a nap. Will you wake me up when its time for dinner?" she asked, yawning.

"Yeah sure," I said.

She walked back to the living room and I saw her lay down on the couch. I went back to my homework, finishing up. I heard Rose faintly mumbling as she slept. I finished my homework and went to the kitchen to make dinner. When I passed Rose, I saw she had a pained expression and she was tossing and turning. I was tempted to wake her up, but she would probably be mad anyways. I got to the kitchen and looking for things to start dinner. Alice came in moments later, with bags covering her arms. She walked and set them in her room. "Hey Bella," she whispered.

I waved. Then Rose started whimpering. My head whipped in her direction as well as Alice 's. "Please Emmett," she whimpered, "Don't be mad. I can't help it!"

"What's that about?" Alice asked worriedly.

"I don't know. That's a first," I said, still watching Rose carefully, "She's been mumbling for awhile now, but she hasn't said anything other then that. Do you think I should wake her up?"

"No, she's probably alright."

"Alright. I'll just make dinner. Speaking of which, what do you want?" I asked.

"Whatever. I'm not picky," she said, preoccupied.

I shrugged and pulled out things to prepare dinner. Alice went and worked on homework at the table. I worked quickly and set the table. When I finished, I walked over to Rose and shook her shoulder gently. "Rose," I whispered, "Dinner's ready. Time to wake up."

She opened her eyes sleepily and stood up. She stretched and walked over to the table. Alice slid her books off the table and put them up in her room. Then she danced out and joined us back at the table. We all sat down. Rose ate hers very quickly. I gawked at her. She shrugged it off and kept eating. I followed suit at a much slower pace. Alice hopped up when we all finished and did the dishes. I told them goodnight and turned in early. I was hoping that if I got in a deep enough sleep, then I would miss my entire birthday. I nodded off shortly and dreamt of singing with Edward.

I woke up the next morning by people bouncing on my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Rose, Alice and… Emmett?! "Happy Birthday!" they screamed.

"What are you doing here Emmett?!" I screeched.

Alice and Rose chuckled and raised there hands. "They invited me and really Bella. You think that I would miss our big birthday together?" Emmett chuckled.

I smiled shyly in response. He hugged me and wished me happy birthday. "Happy birthday to you too Emmett." I smiled.

Then, they let me get out of bed and changed. I got into comfortable clothes, knowing that I would be changing later that day anyways. After I ran a comb through my hair and brushed my teeth, I joined them out in the kitchen for breakfast. We ate quickly chatting about everything and nothing. After breakfast of delicious pancakes, courtesy of Alice, they brought Emmett and me to the couch for present time. "Emmett, I sent your present to your apartment, did you get it yet?" I asked.

"Nope, but I'll call you when I get it. So, first, here if your gift from the band, then we all have individual gifts," he said, handing me a small neatly wrapped present.

"Really you guys, you didn't need to give me anything," I sighed.

"Damn it Bella," Rose snapped, "Just open the damn gift."

I listened to her and tore open the wrapping paper. It was a CD, the band's name on the cover The Power of Zero. "No way!" I screeched, "Your album?!"

Emmett nodded proudly. I hugged him tightly and studied the album artwork closely. "Alright, time for the rest," Alice said, snapping me out of it, "This is from Rose and I."

She handed me another neatly wrapped present. I opened the gift carefully and there was a black velvet box. I looked up at them, they were smiling widely. I looked back down to the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. On it was a rose and a pixie. I smiled teary eyed, and stood up. "Thanks so much you guys it means a lot to me," I said softly, hugging them.

When I let them go, I saw that Rose was teary eyed too. She wiped her eyes and I sat back down. "My turn!" Emmett cheered.

I chuckled and took the crudely wrapped gift from him. I tore the paper and gasped when I opened it revealing a drumstick charm and our two old camp bracelets. "I found them when we were back in Forks. I had them in the back of my closet." he explained.

_Flashback:_

_I just got home from camp, clutching the bracelet I made for Emmett in my right hand tightly. It was our first year of camp away from each other. He went to an all boy's camp and I went to all girls. I missed Emmett a whole lot. My mom opened the front door for me and I ran inside shouting, "Emmett!"_

_He came around the corner, holding something in his left hand. "Bella!"_

_I started crying. "I don't ever want to go to separate camps again Em. I missed you too much."_

_He hugged me tightly, "Agreed."_

"_I made something for you," we said at the same time._

_I looked at him curiously and he mirrored my expression. I shrugged and opened my hand. Inside, was a bracelet that took me hours to make. It had white and blue beads with black string. He smiled widely. "That's for me?" he asked._

_I nodded proudly and put it on his wrist. He looked at it happily and then remembered what was in his hand. He opened it, revealing a bracelet, like the one I made, it had black string and silver and purple beads. I smiled really big, revealing the gap from my missing two front teeth. I hugged him tightly. _

_End of Flashback._

"I had them resized, but kept them original," he smiled.

I had tears in my eyes. I slid mine on and helped him get his on. "Thank you so much Emmett," I said, smiling widely.

He nodded and hugged me. "Alright, now it's time for the guys' gifts."

He pulled out two gifts. One from Jasper and one from Edward. They were both in bags. "Here, Jasper's first," he said, handing me one of the bags.

I dug around and pulled a few charms. I smiled. First, there was a music note with a J on it. There was a peace sign as well and last, there was guitar. I smiled and made a mental note to thank him. Alice awed and Emmett handed me Edward's gift. I dug around in the bag and found a few charms and a CD. I pulled the charms out first there was a microphone, a lion, since he always said he was a lion and I was the lamb, which made me smile. The third charm, that threw me off, was a diamond heart. I smiled and put them all on the bracelet. Then I pulled out the CD. I looked at it and all it said was To: Bella, From: Edward. I made a mental note to thank him later and to listen to the CD.

They all smiled widely at me before Alice announced, "Emmett's turn!"

He pumped his fist. "You can go first Alice," Rose said softly.

Alice shrugged and handed Emmett a huge bag that was by her feet. He ripped it open excitedly. I don't see how we are related. He pulled out a bunch of clothes and shoes. There were a bunch of graphic tees, jeans and converse. "Thanks Alice!" he cheered.

She smiled happily at him. "Alright Rosalie, your turn girly," she said.

Rose took a deep breath and handed Emmett a baby blue bag. He smiled at her and reached in the bag. He pulled out a black t-shirt that was folded up. He let it unfold and held it in front of him to show us. I looked at it, confused. In childish white letters, it said Baby Daddy with an arrow pointing upwards. He turned it around to look at it. His face messed up in confusion and I heard Alice gasp next to me. I looked at her who was looking back and forth between Rose and Emmett very quickly. Rose was watching Emmett anxiously. Then, I understood as well and gasped. Then Emmett's head whipped to Rose. He looked from her face to her stomach very quickly. "Baby Daddy?" he squeaked pointing to himself.

Rose nodded slowly and watched his expressions. He jumped up from the couch and ran to her. He pulled her into his arms, smiling brightly. "I'm going to be a daddy?" he questioned, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded smiling. Alice bounced up and down. I grinned goofily. "Oh my God!" Alice squealed.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" I cheered.

Emmett smiled happily and kissed Rose passionately. Then he kneeled down and whispered to her stomach. I smiled at the sight. Tears sprang to her eyes. Alice and I ran over to her and congratulated her. "How long have you known?" Alice asked.

"Two days," she smiled, "And I'm just about two months along."

Emmett jumped up and hugged her tightly. He looked insanely happy. He made her sit down and he sat next to her, lacing his hand with hers. They started talking and Alice and I left them to themselves. We gushed about Rose having a baby. We were both insanely excited.

Then, my phone buzzed. "Emmett! Mom and Dad are calling!" I shouted after looking at my phone.

I flipped it open and said hello. I talked with them for a while before passing the phone onto Emmett. Rose told him not tell them the news yet before he grabbed the phone. They talked quickly before they had to hang up. They were going to go see friends in La Push. They wished us one last happy birthday, together and told us that our gifts were sent. Then, all of the other parents called. We talked to them for a while. Rose looked nervous when Emmett was talking to her parents. They hung up after awhile and were followed by one last call from the guys. I thanked them over and over. While I was on the phone, Alice and Rose slipped out to get groceries. Emmett disappeared halfway through my conversation with Edward. We talked about everything. I asked him about his CD that he gave me though and all he said was "Listen to it when you miss me."

That made me furrow my eyebrows together. Emmett then appeared and demanded the phone. I apologized to Edward and handed the phone to Emmett, sticking my tongue out. He took it and disappeared into Rose's room. He closed the door and left me. I picked up my book, next to the couch and read for a while. After about half hour, I realized that I was out of shampoo. Emmett must have been done talking by now. I grabbed the other phone, being too lazy to go find my cell. I picked it up and turned to dial Rose. I had my finger hovering over the first number when I heard voices coming from the phone. I pulled it up to my ear. "You know I can't break up with her Emmett," snapped a frustrated velvety voice.

"And why the hell not Edward?" Emmett snapped back.

"James is blackmailing me! That's why not!" Edward shouted.

I felt myself go into shock and Emmett screamed, "WHAT?!?"

"You seriously thought that I would want to be with Tanya?" Edward asked, appalled.

"Well, yeah," Emmett sighed.

"Hell no," Edward chuckled, "She's a bitch. And…well, you know."

"I know what?" Emmett asked confused.

"Emmett, come on, you know," Edward pushed.

"I seriously don't man. What?"

"I love Bella," Edward said confidently.

What? I looked at the phone and listened closer. "Well yeah. I mean she is your best friend. I knew that." Emmett said obviously.

"No, I mean, I'm in love with her. I have been for a long time," Edward said carefully.

I'm pretty sure my eyes popped completely out of my skull when I heard that. "I thought that was just a crush back in high school?" Emmett said, blown away like me.

"No, I love her. I'm in love with her. I'm in love with Bella."

**A/N: :D Don't you just love me. Please review. Death threats welcomed and invited. I'll have a contest for the best one. **

**Katie**


	9. Bella's Bday Part 2

_**Disclaimer: Twilight nor its characters belong to me.**_

_"No, I love her. I'm in love with your sister. I'm in love with Bella."_

My jaw dropped and my heart soared. I stopped listening as I processed what I just overheard. _I'm in love with Bella. _Edward Cullen is in love with me! Me! I quietly hung up the phone and felt a grin envelope my face, a real grin. I felt giddy. I wanted to tell someone what I just overheard. I wanted to tell him that I felt the same way. But, I wasn't going to. Not yet, anyways. He was still with Tanya, even if he didn't want to be, and I was just starting my last year of college, even if I didn't want to be. Those thoughts did not bring me down though; the only thing I could think was that Edward Cullen is in love with me.

Just then, Alice and Rose came through the door. I smiled brightly at them and Alice looked at me very suspiciously.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked, "Are you high or something?"

"No I'm not high," I giggled.

They looked at each other, scared and Rose asked, "Then why are you smiling like that? You never smile like that."

"Oh, no big deal," I laughed, "I'll tell you tomorrow, because, if I recall, now you have to make me look fabulous."

Their faces were absolutely hilarious. I can't even explain them. I went up to them and waved my hands in front of their faces.

They snapped out of it and Rose finally said, shrugging off my unusual behavior, "Ok then, you know the drill. Get showered and we'll take it from there."

I nodded and skipped to the bathroom, passing Emmett on the way there. I heard him ask the others behind me, "What's up with her?"

I got to the bathroom and took a nice, long, relaxing shower. I scrubbed in my strawberry shampoo and shaved. I put some conditioner in and let it sit while the warm water flowed down my body. I rinsed out the conditioner and carefully got out of the shower. I dried myself off quickly. I saw that someone laid out some clothes for me to change into. I pulled on the pink, somewhat revealing top, and the mini skirt. I walked over to where I knew Rose and Alice would be set up, Alice's room in front of a big vanity mirror.

Emmett was in there as well, with his eyes closed. "What's up with him?" I asked, motioning to Emmett.

"We said he could stay in here and talk as long as he doesn't look," Rose explained.

I chuckled and nodded. I sat down in the chair, facing away from the mirror. Emmett started chatting while the girls made their magic. When they were getting close to finishing, Emmett excused himself to go change. "And we're done!" Alice announced cheerfully.

I smiled at them and Emmett walked in wearing his Baby Daddy shirt, a pair of worn jeans and some red converse. He stopped dead in his tracks when he got in the room. His eyes just about popped out of their sockets. "Damn Bells, you are really gonna knock them dead tonight!" he chuckled.

"Yes she is," Alice agreed.

I stood up and twirled around for them, not looking in the mirror yet. Alice and Rose stepped back and looked me over once more. Rose smiled and shook her head slowly.

"Alice my dear, I think this just might be our best work ever," she said grinning.

Alice nodded slowly, grinning very widely. Emmett leaned on the dresser behind him and smiled at me. Then, Rose and Alice both motioned for me to turn around. I turned around slowly and smiled when I saw my reflection. I almost didn't even recognize myself.

"This is your best work ever," I sighed happily, "Thank you so much."

They smiled happily and I think I saw them blush just a little bit. It was then that I realized that Alice was hiding something behind her back. She stepped forward and said sternly, "Alright Bella, I'll be nice on everything but this tonight. You have to wear these," she pulled out a pair of very high, pink and white pumps, "No cast means no flats."

"I guess I can't argue when you're going to be nice on everything else," I sighed. "But you are going to owe me for these."

"Sure," she said smiling. "Alright, it's Rose and my turn to get beautified, so shoo."

Emmett and I left the room, followed by Rose who disappeared into her room. We stood in the living room and Emmett twirled me around, smiling goofily. "You look great Bells. Are you ready for what might be the biggest night of your life?" Emmett asked cheerfully.

My eyebrows furrowed together and Emmett's smile dropped. "Why might this be the biggest night of my life?" I asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, faking innocence.

Just then, Rose walked in, saving him from me. His jaw dropped and I got a good look at her. She was wearing a black chiffon shirt and tight jeans. "You look awesome Rose!" I smiled.

She thanked me and Emmett stumbled over his words, finally giving up at, "Look… you… perfect… sexy… great…"

He was almost drooling as he looked at her. Then, Alice came in wearing tight jeans and a silver satin halter-top. "You look great too Alice!"

Emmett nodded and she smiled. "Alright, are you all ready for a great night of fun?!" she asked enthusiastically.

We nodded and made our way out to Rose's BMW and piled in. Alice sat next to me in the back, bouncing up and down. I looked at her and giggled, she looked like an excited little kid. We drove for a bit before Rose pulled up in front of Volterra, a restaurant that was nearly impossible to get into, especially on weekends. We happened to come on a Saturday night. I was looking forward to seeing how this would turn out, hoping that they made reservations. We walked inside and Alice told the hostess that it was reservations for Cullen.

The hostess nodded and grabbed four menus before leading us out to the patio, the best seats. The waitress came quickly and took our orders. We talked for a while, I thanked them all again for their great gifts. Shortly after, our meals came. We ate and chatted, about nothing in particular. After eating our wonderful meals, the bill came. Both Emmett and I reached for the bill at the same time. However, Rose beat us to it. We tried arguing with her, but she shut us up with one fierce look. I withdrew my outstretched hand and put it on my lap.

When the bill was paid, we all went back to Rose's car and she drove us to the bar. The sign read The Twilight Exit, in big green letters. We got out of the car and walked to the door. Then, I caught sight of the other sign. On the door, there was a paper flyer that read Karaoke Night. Normally, those words paired together in front of me would scare me to death, but I was in a great mood. "Karaoke bar, huh?" I asked calmly.

Alice smiled dangerously and nodded. I replied with, "Cool."

Emmett and Rose stopped in their track, their faces looking like Alice's, eyes wide open and jaws dropped. I smiled and walked past them and through the doors. It was dark and divey inside. A smile grew on my face and I saw people dancing in the middle. The others came up behind me and Emmett cheered, "Hell yeah!"

We walked in further and Alice excused herself to go get drinks. The rest of us were left to find a table, a very difficult task. We found a nice one in the back after awhile. It was big and away from the stage. Alice came back a few minutes later with two drinks. "Sex on the Beach for Bella and a Long Island Iced Tea, recommended by the bartender, for Emmett," she announced, setting them down in front of us.

"You're not drinking?" Emmett asked.

"Not tonight. I have an early shift at the store tomorrow," she explained.

He shrugged and picked up his drink. I picked up mine and we raised our glasses. I took a sip and marveled at the taste. Rose and Alice put their heads together and were whispering something, looking at me. I shook my head at them and grabbed Alice's arm. I pulled her out of her seat and dragged her to dance with me. I danced awkwardly compared to her, but still had a ton of fun. "Bella, what is up with you?" she asked, still dancing.

"Nothing, I'm just happy," I replied, smiling.

She smiled at me and kept dancing. Finally, we got tired and went to join the others back at the table. I finished my drink and Alice popped up to get me another. She came back with two shots. "Here you go Bella, something to boost your confidence," she said cheerfully, handing me a shot.

"Why would I need to boost my confidence?" I asked.

Just then, there was an announcement from the stage. "Hey, how's everyone doing tonight?" There was an eruption of cheers from the floor. "Good. Well, we have a double birthday in the house! Twin twenty-one year olds. Their friends picked out a song for each of them. First up is Emmett Swan, singing Don't Trust Me."

"That's why," Rose said smiling.

Emmett jumped up and went to the stage. "Please tell me you did not pick a bad song for me," I whispered to Alice.

"Don't worry. It's not bad," she reassured me.

I turned my attention to Emmett, who was dancing as well as singing. I laughed at his… unique dancing. Rose and Alice laughed as well as he finished his number by striking a pose. He came off the stage and came over to us, laughing boisterously. He hugged me and I giggled. He tousled my hair and the man went up on stage again. "Great job Emmett," the DJ chuckled. "Now its time for his twin, the beautiful Bella Swan."

I blushed. I remembered my shot and threw my head back, letting it slide down my throat. Then, I walked up to the stage. "Bella will be singing Untouched by The Veronicas."

I smiled, thankful that they chose a song that I knew. I got onstage and the man handed me the microphone. I took a deep breath, looked over to my friends, and saw that they were talking with another man I didn't recognize. He had russet colored skin and beautiful black hair. The music came on and the four of them directed their attention to me. I took another breath and sang. I pretended that I was singing for Edward.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop_

Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life

Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me

And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up, up  
And I will never let you down, down

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un  
Untouched

Untouched, un  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
Untouched  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un

I finished and there was a deafening applause. I smiled widely. I had the time of my life and they liked it. I was so unbearably happy at that moment. I definitely did not expect anyone to like that; it was an excellent surprise. I thanked them and walked off the stage. It took me awhile to get through the crowd, but when I finally did, my friends and the man greeted me.

"Great job Bella!!!"

"Thanks," I said, smiling shyly.

"Yes, a very great job indeed Bella," said the strange man, smiling.

"Thanks," I said, lowering my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Jacob Black," he said, extending a hand.

I shook it and mumbled, "Nice to meet you."

"I take it that your friends did not tell you who I am and why I'm here?" he asked, laughing a deep laugh.

I shot a mean look at Alice and Rose and shook my head. "Well, I'm with a recording company in California. Perhaps you've heard of it. J & J records?"

"Yeah, you guys work with Emmett's band," I said, perking up, interested.

"Oh yes, my cousin, James works with them. Anyways, we're looking for new talent and you exceeded our expectations. Are you interested in a career in music? Singing perhaps?" he asked professionally.

My heart started beating abnormally and I felt a smile take over my face. "Absolutely!" I cheered.

He smiled and replied happily, "Excellent! Here is my card. I got your number from Alice. We'll be calling you soon and make some plans. I can't wait to start working with you."

"I can't wait either!" I said excitedly. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you," he said before turning to my brother. "Oh and Emmett, I'll get that situation you told me about taken care of as soon as possible."

With that, he turned and left. I turned to the girls and Emmett. "Ok, normally I would yell at you guys for making me sing, in public no less, but tonight that its not possible," I said and then squealed, hugging them. "Thank you so much!"

"I told you that this was going to be a big night Bells!" Emmett chuckled.

I nodded, smiling goofily. "Celebration time!" Alice yelled.

She got another round of drinks for Emmett and I and we celebrated. I danced until my feet were screaming in pain. After a bunch of dancing, we headed back to the apartment. We changed into comfortable clothes and hung out in the living room. "Hey," I said after thinking for a while, "How did you guys even get Jacob out here to hear me?"

"Do you remember back in Forks when you sang for Alice and me?" Rose asked, grinning. I nodded. "Well, we took a video of it. Then Rose had Emmett give us Jacob's number. I called him and sent him the video. He said you were great, but he wanted to see you live. We decided to do it for your birthday. He flew out with Emmett. And you know the rest." Alice explained.

"Well thank you guys so much! I really hope he doesn't change his mind," I sighed happily.

"Oh, he won't," Rose said, sounding sure of herself. "No one can forget your performance; you were perfect. Now, if you don't mind, the pregnant one I tired. Come on Emmett, we'll talk tomorrow."

He nodded and they went to her room. Alice smiled brightly and asked me, "So, how was this for a birthday?"

"Best damn birthday ever," I grinned, thinking about everything that happened.

"That's great to hear," she squealed.

We both just sat in a comfortable silence until she yawned, "Alright, I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day."

"Alright, thanks. Goodnight pixie," I said.

"Goodnight birthday girl," she giggled and disappeared into her room.

I sighed happily and picked up all of my things. I put them in my closet in my room and went back to the living room. I shut off all of the lights and locked the door. Then I walked sleepily to my room. I lied down on my bed with a smile still on my face. I went through everything good that happened and fell asleep happily.

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update, I hope that it was worth the wait. So, I'm going to try to make this short, thank you to my beta/big sis Laurajaexo. You are awesome! And thank you to pinkiepoo04 for keeping me on track and helping with great ideas. Hopefully the next chapter will be up somewhat soon. I just started school again so I don't know when I will get to writing. Thanks again for reading and please review!**

**Katie**


	10. Fresh Start

**A/N: Wow, I am so sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, this chapter will be worth it though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning from a great night's sleep. I'd had the most wonderful dream ever. In the dream, Emmett came into town for our birthday. I overheard Edward telling Emmett that he loves me. I dreamt that my friends took me to a great restaurant and an awesome bar. I also dreamt that I was offered a job in singing. But sadly, it was only a dream. I sighed and got out of bed. I took a quick shower, trying not to get overly sad about the fact that my dream was just that, a dream. I put on some comfortable clothes and walked out of my room towards the living room. I spotted Rosalie sitting on the couch and Alice lazing around in the arm chair next to her. I walked over and sat next to Alice.

"Why so glum chum?" she asked cheerfully.

"I woke up," I sighed.

She looked at me curiously, so I explained, "I had the best dream ever. It was my birthday and Emmett showed up in the morning and I heard Edward tell him something great. We all went to Volterra and some awesome hole in the wall bar and I got offered the best job ever. It seemed realistic."

Rose and Alice shared a look and Emmett walked in with coffee in hand. "What seemed realistic?" he asked.

"Bells, it is real. Jacob, the bar, the music thing," Rose said, smiling.

My eyes widened and I squealed. I got up and started dancing around the apartment. I pulled Alice up to dance with me and realized that she shouldn't be here. "I thought you had to work this morning," I said, scolding her.

"No! Do you really think that I would have missed last night over a few drinks? I think not," she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and shot a smile at her. My cell started ringing and I shimmied over to answer it. "Hello?" I answered happily.

"Hi. Is this Bella?" the deep voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Oh sorry, it's Jacob," he answered cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Jacob!"

The others perked up and ran over to listen. "Do you mind if I put you on speakerphone?" I asked. "My friends are making me a bit claustrophobic."

He chuckled and said sure. I pressed the speaker button and he spoke up again. "So we definitely have a spot for you Bella. You could be huge, the next big thing. We're ready to start recording with you and get some publicity. What are your plans for your schooling?" he asked.

"I actually haven't thought about that yet," I admitted shyly.

"That's fine," he said. "How about online college? How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect!" I cheered.

"Okay, I'll get that arranged for you. Now, do you have a preference on where you would like to stay?" he asked. "I can set something up."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Emmett's voice came out instead. "No need Jake, she can stay with the guys and I; we have plenty of room."

"Okay then, well, now all that is left is that we will need to get you a stylist, and…a choreographer," he said.

"No need," Rose and Alice said together.

"What?"

"I've got styling down," Alice said enthusiastically.

"I took dance for pretty much my whole life, I think I've got choreography down," Rose stated.

I smiled widely at them. Jacob chuckled on the other end. "Well, okay then. How soon do you think you all can get out here?"

"Not soon enough," I mumbled.

"Give us a week," Alice replied.

"Alright that I can do. Okay, well, I'm going to get to work then and I'll see you in a week."

"Okay, bye Jacob," I said.

"Bye everyone," he said and hung up.

"Well I guess we have some packing to do then, huh?" I announced.

"Looks like it!" Alice cheered.

I smiled and nodded and she brought me to start packing again.

******************************************************************************

After a week of intense packing, tying up loose ends, and a lot of stress, we were finally on out way to southern California. We each took out own cars, filled to the brim with our things. Thankfully, I didn't have a lot of things, so my truck wasn't crammed. The ride there was the easy part. Leaving the apartment, however, was the hard part. Alice cried when we left, so hard that Rose and I finally had to drag her outside. I felt terrible for making them leave, but whenever I voiced that thought, they just yelled at me.

After two long days of driving, we made it to the guys' luxurious condo. Emmett, Jasper and Edward came outside upon our arrival and greeted us. We hugged them, I hugging Edward extra tight. They grabbed things for us and carried them inside.

"Bella, we are still waiting on your furniture to come in, so you are going to stay in my room and I'll stay on the couch," Edward said while putting my things inside my empty room.

"No, I'm not going to steal your bed from you Edward, I'll take the couch," I insisted.

"Oh my God, you two. Suck it up. Just share the bed. It's not that big of a deal," Rose snapped angrily.

I threw my hands up in surrender and Emmett laughed heartily. All of our things were taken up to our room and we were left to unpack.

**EPOV**

After helping the girls bring their things inside, I took a quick shower and thought about how great it would be to share a room with Bella, even if it was just temporarily. I got dried off and changed. I wanted to spend some time with Bella so I decided to go see if she needed help unpacking. I walked out of my room and down the hall towards hers. I got closer and heard a beautiful voice. It got louder and clearer as I got closer to Bella's room. I paused outside her door and realized that it was Bella! Her singing was so pure and beautiful. I stayed, standing outside the door and just listened.

All of a sudden, Alice was behind me. "You know," she started, "she'd probably sing for you if you ask."

"I wasn't listening, I just had to tie my shoe," I said and looked down at my bare feet.

"Yeah, sure you're not…" she trailed off. Then, she threw the door open and ran the other way.

The beautiful singing cut off and Bella looked up from packing. "Oh, hey Edward."

"Hey. I heard you sing Bella, it's…its just perfect," I sighed.

"Thanks," she mumbled and blushed a beautiful blush.

"You know, hearing you sing like that, I was wondering something…" I trailed off.

"And what were you wondering?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I have to say, it would be an honor to sing with you. Would you like to do a duet or something? It would be great variety for our record," I suggested nervously.

"Are you serious?!" she squealed.

"Yeah!" I cheered.

"That would be perfect! And actually, I wrote a duet that would be perfect," she beamed.

She pulled it out and showed it to me. It had beautiful lyrics and looked perfect, as she said.

"That'll be great Bells."

**BPOV**

Edward and I practiced the duet for a week, trying to get it perfect. We finally did and we scheduled the recording for the day after.

I was sitting on the couch next to Alice who was talking to Rose about some wedding plans. I was going over the lyrics in my head again and again. I couldn't wait to record with Edward the next day, but I couldn't help but be nervous. I hoped he would get the "subtle" hints in the song about my feelings for him. It wasn't like we could do anything even if he did get it though, he was still with Tanya. Speaking of the bitch, she happened to be on the phone with Edward. He was in the other room and I could see him walking around while talking to her. A few minutes later, he came rushing out of the room with a goofy grin on his face. Alice looked up curiously.

"What's got you so happy?"

She glanced at me quickly and looked up at him. "I just broke up with Tanya!" he cheered.

My eyes grew wide and I forced myself not to get up and dance around the room. "Aren't people supposed to be sad when they break up?" I asked calmly.

"Not when they break up with someone they are forced to be with against their will," he said happily.

"Oh! Well that's terrific then!" I cheered.

He nodded and ran to the other room to tell Emmett and Jasper I guessed. "Alright," I sighed, "It's decided, I'm telling him tomorrow after the recording session."

Alice and Rose's heads snapped towards me so quickly, it's a wonder that they didn't get whiplash. "Are you serious?" Rose asked excitedly.

I nodded and Alice squealed. I smiled at them. "How are you going to do it?" Alice asked curiously.

"I have an idea. It has something to do with the duet."

Alice nodded eagerly and waited for more. I, however, wasn't going to say anything more. I got up and told them that I was going to go to bed to rest my voice. They looked like they were going to fight but I silenced them with one look.

I was woken up the next morning by the same face that roamed my dreams all night. "Bella, we need to go to the studio, its time to wake up," Edward said softly.

I nodded and got up sluggishly. I took a shower to wake up. Then I ate some toast and brushed my teeth. When I finished, I met Edward, who was waiting by the door. He opened the door for me and we walked out to his car. He got in and drove us to the studio. I held back yawns the whole way there.

"Why are we going so early Edward?" I asked, suppressing yet another yawn.

"It's quieter in the morning. Also, this way you have the whole day to enjoy and not worry about anything else."

I nodded and we got to the studio. He got out and walked around to get the door for me. I thanked him and got out. We went inside and upstairs. We were greeted upstairs by Jacob who shook Edward's hand.

"Hey, I'll be replacing James today. You two can get set up and do a couple of run-throughs, then we can start recording."

We nodded and we sat down and did a couple of run-throughs and vocal exercises. After a few tries, we had it down again. "Alright Jacob," Edward called. "We're ready."

He nodded and we went inside. He started us and we sang our hearts out.

_**Edward: **__I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground  
All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue: farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_

_**Bella: **__Time together is just never quite enough  
__**Edward: **__When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
__**Bella: **__What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
__**Edward: **__We need time, only time  
__**Bella: **__When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
__**Edward: **__If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
__**Bella: **__So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
__**Edward: **__All the time, all the time_

_**Edward: **__Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on?  
All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep  
I feel as if I were home some nights when we count all the ship lights  
I guess Ill never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow_

_**Bella: **__So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time  
Our time together is just never quite enough  
__**Edward: **__When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
__**Bella: **__What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
__**Edward: **__We need time, only time  
__**Bella: **__When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
__**Edward: **__If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
__**Bella: **__So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
__**Edward: **__All the time, all the time._

_**Bella: **__Our time together is just never quite enough  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time._

We finished around lunch time and picked up. I was getting increasingly nervous while I picked up and got ready to go. Finally, Edward waited for me by the door and he led me through the studio. There was an empty silence, so I decided to take advantage of it.

"Hey Edward?" I started nervously.

He looked over at me, "Yeah?"

"Do you wish we'd fall in love?" I asked quoting the song.

"All the time, all the time," he sang.

I giggled at him and looked up at him, "Yeah, me too," I said honestly.

His head snapped up. "What was that?" he asked with a tone of disbelief.

"I said I wish we would fall in love too."

He looked at me with a hopeful face but didn't say anything. "You think I'm just quoting the song. Well, I'm not," I said honestly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time," I said shyly, looking straight into his emerald green eyes.

He blinked several times before an enormous smile grew on his face, "I'm in love with you too," he said softly.

"Show me," I challenged, smiling widely.

And he did just that. He took my face gently in his hands, leaned down slowly and gave me the most loving, passionate kiss. I smiled into the kiss and somehow my hands ended up tangled in his soft bronze hair.

When we separated moments later, I was breathing heavily. "Do you believe me now?" he asked, his eyes shining with love.

I nodded breathlessly. He smiled. "Good."

**A/N: I would like to give huge credit to my good friend Mario. She came up with the awesome ending. Again thanks to Laurajaexo for being a great beta. I also want to thank all of you who take the time to review, it means so much to me. Now, to all of you who don't already review, please do, tell me what you think of my story. **

**Thanks! ~ Katie**


	11. Chances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. MEOW**

**BPOV**

Edward's hand wrapped around mine as we continued walking downstairs and out of the studio. He held the door open for me and walked out to his car. We got in the separate sides of his shiny silver Volvo. "Can we go for a drive so we can talk?" he asked me.

I nodded, smiling gently. He started the car and drove a short distance to a secluded coast line. He turned to me. "What does this mean?" I asked shyly.

"Well, I was hoping that we could be together now. Like together, together," he shared.

"I'd really like that," I added.

He shot me an award winning smile. "How long?" he asked. I must have shown my confusion because he carried on, "You said you loved me" I smiled, "For some time now. How long?"

"Since freshman year of high school," I replied.

"Me too," he said, his eyes wide, "If only I said something then, we could have been together for years already."

"It doesn't matter, we're together now," I reassured him, reaching out and put my hand on his cheek.

"This has to be the best day of my life," he sighed.

I smiled, agreeing silently. I leaned across the seat and kissed him again. "I could get used to that," I sighed.

He nodded frantically. We shared our happiness and excitement for a few more minutes before deciding to go back to the house. "Should we tell them right away?" I asked him.

"Good question love," my heart skipped a beat, "On one hand, I want to shout it from rooftops, but on the other hand, it could be fun to mess with them," he mused. We pulled into the driveway and he came around to get the door for me. I thanked him and blushed. "Good points. Well, why don't we tell them because if we don't, I wouldn't be able to do this," I got on my tip toes and kissed him, "And to be honest, I really like to do that."

He smiled and agreed, "Me too."

He took my hand and we walked to the door. I opened it and saw Alice sitting on the couch, flipping through a bridal magazine. She looked up at us and waved. Her eyes traveled from our faces down to our conjoined hands. She looked at me confused. "How was the recording," she asked suspiciously.

"Great," we answered together, making my smile grow.

She watched us suspiciously as we walked further inside. I walked around and sat down on the couch across from her. Edward shed his jacket before coming and sitting down next to me, draping an arm across my shoulders. Alice watched us before jumping up and running to the other room. "I bet you a kiss that she's getting the others," Edward whispered in my ear.

I shivered before responding, "I'll take that action."

He laughed and the others filed in the room. "Pay up," he smiled.

"Fine," I fake sighed. I leaned over and kissed him hard. "You win."

"Did you just kiss Edward?" Rose asked.

"Yes, she did," Edward replied easily.

Rose's jaw dropped along with Jasper's. "What? Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" I asked innocently.

Alice an Emmett's jaw followed suit of Rose and Jasper. Edward smiled beside me. Then, Alice started squealing, so loud that I almost covered my ears. She squealed and jumped up and down. "When? How?" Rose asked, seeming like she was at a loss for words.

"Just now," Edward said, "Bella confessed out of the blue and I told her I felt the same."

Alice squealed again and Emmett came over, sitting down next to us. "Finally," he sighed, "It took you two long enough. I'm happy for you."

I smiled and thanked him softly. "Story time!" Alice demanded, jumping up from the couch. She grabbed Rose and my arms and dragged us into her room. Once we were all in, she closed the door and turned to me. "Tell us everything."

Rose nodded. I sighed happily and dove into the story of the recording. When I got to the part where I told him, Alice stopped me. "I can't believe it, you were the complete opposite. What sparked this all of a sudden?"

"Well when I heard Edward telling Emmett that he loved me…" I started, but I was cut off mid-sentence.

"What?!" Rose exclaimed.

"On my birthday, I picked up the phone and overheard a conversation between Emmett and Edward, Edward was telling him that he was in love with me. Didn't I tell you?"

"No!" shouted Alice , "You most certainly did not!"

"Oh, my bad. Anyways, when I heard that, I knew I would have to tell him. I was just going to wait for the perfect moment. I also heard that he was being blackmailed into dating Tanya. So when he announced that they were over, I planned how." I said.

"Which you already told us," Rose finished, smiling, "Well, I'm so happy for you, I know how long you've wanted this."

I smiles shyly at her. "Thanks you for tell us, you are excused." Alice beamed.

I scrambled out of the room. Edward was nowhere to be seen. Emmett was sitting on the couch, his eyes fixed on the game playing on the television. I opened my mouth to ask where Edward was, but my voice didn't come out. "He's in his room," Emmett told me, not moving his gaze away from the game.

"Thanks Em," I replied, turning and walking upstairs to Edward's room. I stood there, debating whether or not to knock. I finally rapped the door once with my knuckles and his velvety voice told me to come in. I opened the door and went inside, shutting the door behind me. He looked up and smiled brightly from his spot on the couch. "I was hoping it was you."

I smiled and him. He opened his arms, inviting me in. I walked over and took the place in my arms._ My place…_ I thought. I smiled at that. His arms were warm and strong, just like they always were. But this time it was different, a good different. I leaned my head back on his chest and sighed happily. He leaned his head on mine. "I get to hear your song now… Right?" he asked, out of the blue.

"What?" I questioned, thoroughly confused.

"You told me awhile back that you wrote a song for me. Can I hear it?"

"You remember everything, don't you?" I laughed, "Yeah, just not right now."

He laughed, "I can live with that."

"You said you wrote one about me too, you know."

"I do know," he replied, smugly.

"Can I hear that since you get to hear mine?"

"Yeah," he said, "But you are going to have to wait."

I pouted, "How is that fair?"

"Oh it is. And it will be worth the wait, I promise," he told me.

I sighed and laid my head back again. We sat like that for awhile, just sitting. There wasn't a need to fill the silence, it was comfortable. We were content just being together. "Can I take you out tonight?" he asked softly.

"What?" I asked, my eyes closed.

"Can I take you on a date?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at his hopeful face. I smiled. "Of course," I answered.

He smiled wider. I giggled at his excitement and laid my head back on his chest once again. "That was fun today. Recording, I mean."

"You liked it?" Edward asked.

"I did, but I think it was as good as it was because you were there." I said honestly.

"You are just saying that because it was your first time," he pressed.

I shook my head. He laughed again. "What?" I asked, turning and looking at him.

"Oh, nothing," he replied innocently.

I yawned and stretched a little. Edward laughed softly, "Are you tired love?"

I shook my head. "No, no, I'm fine," I said, but my last word came out in a yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll get things ready for tonight?" he suggested.

I was about to refuse when another yawn interrupted. Defeated, I nodded and stood up. He stood up behind me and scooped me up in his arms. "What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Taking you to bed," he replied walking out of the room.

I rolled my eyes. He walked me to my room and opened the door. He walked in and laid me down on my bed. "Thank you Edward," I replied sleepily.

"Of course," he said, "Now sleep well love."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled softly and he left the room, closing the door behind him quietly. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up, feeling completely refreshed. My eyes wandered around my room and rested on the clock. Seeing as I had slept a few hours, I sat up and stretched. I hear a voice coming from downstairs and I went towards the voice. Getting closer to the living room, I recognized it as Edward's velvety voice. I peeked my head around the corner when I reached the living room and saw him talking on the phone with his back to me. I crept out quietly and sat down on the couch behind him. "Yes… I know its really soon with breaking up with Tanya… I didn't like her either… It's a long story… I will, but I'm telling you Mom, she's the one. I know it," he sighed.

"I do hope you're talking about me," I said, making my presence known.

He whipped his head around quickly. The shock in his face slid into a content smile. He nodded and mouthed, "But she doesn't know that."

"Yes mom… You will meet her, I promise… What? Yeah, Bell approves… Alice does too… Okay… Thanksgiving huh? Let me check real quick."

He covered the speaker with his palm and moved his mouth away from the phone. "Do you want to go back home for Thanksgiving?"

I nodded excitedly. He smiled and spoke back into the phone, "Yeah, we'll be there for Thanksgiving… Okay, I love you too Mom… bye," he finished, hanging up and plopping down on the couch next to me. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him. "Did you sleep well?" he asked softly.

I nodded and smirked, "So, 'she's the one,' huh?"

He went bright red in the face, "I didn't know you were out here," he murmured.

I giggled softly. "If you'd like, I can pretend that I didn't hear it?" I suggested. But, before he could say anything, I changed topics. "She doesn't know its me, huh?"

"Nope, I thought it could be fun to surprise them since we didn't surprise our siblings," he answered.

"That'll be fun. I'll tell my parents that I'm bringing my boyfriend when I call them next week, that way they won't get suspicious."

"Great idea," he complimented.

"Thank you."

He kissed my cheek and my phone rang. "Ugh," he sighed. I giggled and answered the phone, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"Hi Esme!" I greeted, excitedly.

"Hello dear," she said sweetly, "I was just calling to ask you something."

"What's that?" I questioned curiously.

"Edward just told me about his new girlfriend. He said that you approved of her and I was just making sure that was true."

Edward, who was listening in, wore a face of fake hurt. "Oh!" I said, mocking surprise, "Yeah, his girlfriend is something else. They are good together." Then, I added softly and in my best sad impression, "I only wish it were me."

Edward bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Oh Bella honey, I wish it were you too. You must tell him how you feel," she cried sympathetically.

He beamed. "I can't Esme, you heard him. He's happy. At least I think he is," I glanced at him and he nodded seriously, "I don't want to spoil that for him. Plus, she's really happy too, I can tell."

Edward smiled and planted a kiss on my forehead. Esme sighed in defeat, "You always did put others first. Okay dear, well I have to go."

"Bye Esme, if I don't talk to you before then, I'll see you at Thanksgiving."

"Bye dear," she said, hanging up the phone.

I frowned slightly as I too hung up the phone, "I feel so bad for not telling her the truth."

"I don't," Edward interjected, "I know how she feels now! I can't wait to go back now."

"I guess," I agreed, brightening up, "So… on another subject… What time are we going out?"

"Actually soon. I'm going to go get ready and we can go," he said.

He got up to go to his room. Once I heard his door close, I sprang from the couch and stumbled to my room to get ready myself. I tripped over the rug in my room and landed with a thud. "Is everything alright?" Edward's voice sounded worriedly from the room next door.

I scrambled to get up and shouted, "Yeah!"

I stumbled over to the closet and looked through it frantically for something to wear. I finally found my favorite blue sweater and black skinny jeans. I threw them on quickly. Then I scrambled over to the bathroom. I put on some makeup, willing myself to remember anything Alice taught me. When I finished, I was pleased with what I did. I was already having a good hair day so I just left ran a comb through it. Then I went to go search for shoes. I went through my closet quickly and settled on a pair of silver ballet flats. I slipped them on and walked down the stairs. Edward was standing in the living room with his back turned to me. He was wearing and emerald green button down shirt and black jeans. He was wearing black converse and his copper hair was perfectly messy. He turned around, his eyes sparkling and his face lit up into his signature crooked smile. "You look absolutely amazing," he told me.

I blushed crimson red. "Thanks. You know, you don't look so bad yourself."

He took us out to a fancy restaurant with a name I couldn't pronounce. I had to deal with a waitress fawning all over him, but was comforted when he didn't take my eyes off of me. It wasn't at all awkward, it never was with him. I was extremely comfortable and it came to a point where he was the only one in the room to me. We talked, we ate and we just enjoyed each other's company for the whole night. Finally, we headed home. He walked me to my bedroom door and said goodnight with a kiss. Then, he went to his room right next door. I laughed at his chivalry and went into my room, sighing contently at my luck.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Soooooo sorry that I haven't posted in forever and a day. To make it up to you, I'm posting two chapters. Also, I'm if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, my beta is taking a technology break for a month. Miss you Laura! Also, Hercules (my laptop) is sick and I'm posting on my best friend, Batman's computer. So this chapter is dedicated to her! Tu me completas!! Please leave some reviews though whether you like it or hate it. **


	12. Misery Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just like to make the characters into my little puppets. :D BARK**

**BPOV**

The month leading up to Thanksgiving was amazingly eventful. Rose's pregnancy became more noticeable both in physical and hormonal ways. Emmett was trying to keep her as happy and as stress free as possible. Alice went crazy on buying new clothes for all of us to perfect our looks. Jasper stuck by her and made sure she didn't go completely crazy. I spent a lot of time in the recording studio singing my heart out. Jacob put a cd in production for me. A few songs were released to the radio. I finally sang Edward the song I wrote for him. I could have sworn he cried a little bit. When I wasn't working on my music, I spent all of my time with Edward. Our relationship flourished and we were closer than ever before. Edward kept making comments about moving into his room but we were usually interrupted before I could comment. I did of course want to, but I never found the time to tell him. I had called my parents and had them excited to meet my new boyfriend over the holidays. My mother was extremely excited and my father gave me a congratulations. We all were ready for Thanksgiving as we packed our bags the previous night. We all agreed to drive with our siblings like usual and save the gas.

I was in the car with Emmett listening as he talked about Rose and the baby. He talked to me about the wedding and how excited he was. "By the way, Rose and I decided that we are going to have the wedding on New Year's Eve in Forks. Rose will talk to you more about it later, but I just wanted you to be informed," he rambled, "Oh, and, um, since everyone is coupled up, Alice wanted me to ask you about something."

"What?" I asked, looking back from the window and over to him.

"You know how we usually all just stay at our own places? Well Alice wanted to know if we could stay as couples," he asked, sounding a little shy.

My heart broke a little. For the past few years, they couldn't stay together because Edward and I were too afraid to admit our feelings. I felt so bad that no one told me, yet they felt that way. "Of course. I'm so sorry that you weren't able to before." I apologized.

He grinned, "Don't feel bad, it's great! I'm so excited. Will you call Alice and tell her?"

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm and pulled out my phone pressing Alice 's speed dial number. "Yes?" she answered in her bubbly voice.

"Hey Alice , Emmett just talked to me and of course that's fine, as long as Edward says so of course."

She squealed loudly and I heard Edward questioning it in the background. She explained him the situation quickly. After a quick pause Alice spoke to me again. "You and Edward will be staying at your house, Emmett and Rose will stay at her house and Jazzy and I will stay at my house. Unless you object?"

"No, that sounds great! Thanks Alice , I'll see you tonight," I said.

She squeaked out a goodbye and hung up. I giggled at her "Aliceness."

About a half hour later, Emmett pulled into the driveway and grinned goofily at me. I snorted and opened the door. I hopped out of the Jeep and looked at our old house. Emmett got out on his side and received my things from the back. I took them from him and we walked up to the front door. He knocked and walked inside bellowing, "We're home!"

Our mom came running at full speed, smiling so widely I thought her face would fall off. He smile faltered slightly when she got to us before she hugged us tightly. "I'm so glad you two could make it," she gushed. We both smiled and agreed. "But Bella honey, where is this guy you've been talking about?" she asked.

"He had to make a stop on the way here. He'll be there for dinner," I assured her.

Edward and I planned to announce it at dinner that night. The families always got together the first night we were back for dinner. Then we would do our own things until the main reason we were there.

She sighed impatiently, "Fine."

I laughed quietly at her childishness. "I'm going to finish getting ready and we can go. Your father will meet us at the restaurant."

"Oh by the way Mom, I'm staying at Rose's place this weekend. Bella's boyfriend is going to stay here." Emmett told her as she was walking up the stairs.

She nodded and made a noise of acknowledgement. I brought my bag to my room and set it on the bed. I went back downstairs and sat next to Emmett who was watching a mindless television show. I pulled out my phone and started texting Edward.

_Well, my mom can't wait to meet you. _

_-B_

Within minutes he texted me back.

_My parents can't wait to meet you either. _

_-E_

I smiled and texted that I would see him in a few minutes just as my mom was coming back down the stairs. Emmett asked her if she was ready to go. She nodded and we all started our way to the Jeep. I sat in the back behind my mother and listened quietly to the music streaming out of the radio. Out of nowhere, an extremely familiar song came on the radio. "TURN IT UP!" I screeched.

Emmett flinched and turned it up.

_I'm in the business of misery;  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I smiled so much that my face hurt. This was an exceptionally popular station. Emmett was cheering in the front seat. This was my song. I had the band play the music for me while I sang. It was the most fun I had recording, ever. _"Once again, that was Misery Business by the up and coming Bella Swan featuring The Power of Zero. It's topping the chart this week and is expected to stay there for weeks to come… Next up…" _

The rest of his words were blocked out by my mother and my screaming. "What? What'd I miss?" Emmett asked, freaking out.

"It's topping the charts!!!" I squeaked.

"No way!" he cheered.

My phone buzzed and I slid it open. It was a text from Jacob.

_Apparently MB is #1! I'm so proud of you girl! Enjoy your well earned break. Call me later, we'll celebrate when you get back._

_J_

I smiled and put it away. A few minutes later after the radio was turned down and the excitement finally died down, Emmett pulled into the parking lot of our usual get together place. We got out and filed into the restaurant. We saw that the Hales and Charlie already sitting. I hugged all of them before excusing myself to wait for Edward.

I sat down outside on the bench and waited until the Cullens pulled up and got out of the car. I greeted them happily. They all went inside and Edward returned shortly afterwards to "wait" for me. He greeted me with a hug and a kiss. "Guess what?" I whispered.

"What?" he asked, playing with my hair.

"Misery Business is number one on the charts this week," I said nonchalantly.

He dropped my hair and his smile grew tenfold. "No way!" he exclaimed, grinning, "Bella, that's fantastic!"

I smiled and hugged him. He pulled back and kissed me hard. I smiled and we broke the kiss. "So," I asked, still beaming, "Do you think they are ready to meet us yet?"

He nodded, "Let's go love."

I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked inside and toward the table. I heard Esme asked quietly, "Did they not show?"

As we got closer, confusion grew more prominent on all of the parents' faces. Edward cleared his throat. The parents looked at him with their complete attention. "We have an announcement to make," he stated clearly.

Esme asked, "We? We as in Bella and yourself?"

He nodded. I hid my smile. "We told you that we were going to bring our girlfriend, boyfriend for Bella. Well…" he trailed off, motioning between us.

"No way," my mother said breathlessly.

Esme gasped. "Yeah, that perfect girl I've been talking about," he said grinning, "That would be Bella."

I smiled shyly. Renee sat there with her mouth wide open. Charlie's gruff face transformed into a smile which he tried to hide. Esme and Carlisle were full out beaming. "Well it's about damn time," Charlie barked out a laugh.

"You are alright with this Chief Swan?" Edward asked, gentlemanly, making me grin.

"As long as you keep my baby girl safe," he replied gruffly, "And it's Charlie."

"I promise to protect her and keep her safe for as long as I live, Charlie," he said strongly.

My heart strings pulled and I smiled a watery smile. "Good," Charlie said, hiding his emotion.

Esme and Renee were holding back tears and Carlisle smiled proudly at his son. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. We sat down next to each other. He kissed me before turning his attention back to the table. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were still trying to hide their laughter. "Don't tell me you all knew about this and didn't tell us?" Esme asked after wiping away her tears.

Edward chuckled deeply and the others looked away. A smile danced on my face. Renee growled, "You knew and you didn't tell us?"

Emmett actually looked scared, causing me to laugh. I disguised it as a sneeze. Emmett then stammered out in the same scared voice he used when he was in trouble as a little kid. "I was going to tell you! I swear I was! I'm sorry Mommy!"

She erupted in fits of laughter. I bit my lip to keep from laughing myself. Emmett still looked fear struck. The waiter then came and got all of our orders. While waiting for out food Edward and I told them a long and drawn out story about how we got together. Our dinner came just as we were finishing. Surprisingly, they didn't believe our story so we told them the real one. After dinner, Edward drove us home and brought his things inside. Charlie eyed him before staying, "You can stay in Bella's room with her. However if I find that there are things going on in that room, I might have to 'clean my shot gun.'"

Edward nodded with a face full of fear. I glanced at my dad, embarrassed and we headed upstairs. He put his things on the side of my room. "I don't have to stay in here if you are uncomfortable," he told me, worriedly.

"No, I would love for you to stay in here. You've been asking about me moving into your room, and I've been meaning to tell you that I really want to."

He smiled and kissed me. "Thank you, you have no idea how happy it makes me."

I smiled. He excused himself to go change in the bathroom and I quickly changed into my nicest pajamas. He came back a few minutes later, knocking before entering. I smiled at him as he walked it. "You look amazing love," he sighed.

I rolled my eyes and got in my bed, patting the spot next to me. He flashed his crooked grin and came sliding in next to me. I scooted over and curled up next to him, our bodies fitting perfectly together. He wrapped his arms around me and held me closely. I couldn't have made the smile disappear off of my face if I wanted it to. We both drifted off to sleep. The last thing I heard before I was out was the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

The few days leading up to Thanksgiving were stressful, just like every year. Edward was the only one keeping me sane. Every night he would holding me close to him. I don't know if I would ever be able to sleep without him again.

On Thanksgiving, we all got up early and changed into something nice. Then we all went over to Edward's house, Edward and I in his car and Renee and Charlie in the cruiser. We got there and my mother went straight to the kitchen. I greeted my friends and brother before joining the moms in the kitchen. I was immediately shooed out, "Sorry hon, you help out every year. We've got it."

I sighed and walked back to the living room where the others were. Alice was asleep on Jasper's lap and all of the dads were scattered around watching the news. "Have any of you seen Edward?" I asked.

Jasper smiled and motioned for me to turn around. I spun around slowly and before anything clicked into place, I was being kissed by the sweet lips of my boyfriend. "Found him," I laughed.

"They won't let you help, will they?" he asked.

I shook my head. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Good, I wanted you to myself."

I blushed and smiled. He picked me up and brought me over to an empty spot on the couch, sitting down and placing me on his lap. He kissed up and down my neck softly, giving me goose bumps. He stopped after awhile and my eyelids grew heavy.

I didn't get much sleep the night before, I woke up in the middle of the night with a song stuck in my head. It took awhile for me to get it out so I was rather tired.

I fought to stay awake during the news. It didn't help either that Edward was humming a beautiful song in my ear.

About an hour before the annual Thanksgiving parade came on, Rose and Emmett arrived. We greeted them and they sat down in another seat, talking with us until the parade started. When it began, I perked up, making Edward chuckle quietly. I ignored him and kept my eyes fixed excitedly on the TV. I watched the parade for awhile before I felt myself grow really tired. Sometime during one of the crappy teenage wanna-be singers' performances, I fell asleep.

Sometime later, I was being gently shaken. "Bella, love, Santa will be on soon. Wake up."

I shook off the sleep and opened my eyes. I watched the end of the parade and thanked Edward for waking me, with a kiss.

A few hours later, we all sat down for dinner. We went around the table telling what we were thankful for. This year, I had a pretty hefty list. Edward smiled when I mentioned his name while I was saying my list. Carlisle carved the turkey after we were all finished and we ate. I had to hand it to the moms, they did very well.

After dinner, we all helped clean up and said goodbye, returning to where we were staying. I exhaustedly climbed the stairs to my room, Edward trailing behind me. We changed and climbed into bed. "Happy Thanksgiving Bella. I love you."

I smiled and kissed my beautiful Edward, "I love you too."

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay and for any errors in the chapter. Please review! Love you guys! **

**Katie  
**


	13. Author's Note sorry

Hello my readers, if you are still out there, I know it has been yet another long wait, and I apologize. However, I have been having a very hard time getting my thoughts together and I have been feeling like this story isn't going anywhere. Plus, with my school work, finishing the story line and then writing it out, its next to impossible. I honestly considered calling it quits, and just ending it. But… I cleaned my room again yesterday and found the original outline, so once summer comes, or when school dies down, I will start writing again. But until then, Out of My League is unfortunately going on hiatus. I hope to see you all again once I return.

Love ya! Grey's Lover 4ever

P.S. I'm thinking about changing the name, I'm not feelin it anymore. If you have any suggestions, they'd be greatly appreciated.

Peace!


	14. Out of My League

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

_A few hours later, we all sat down for dinner. We went around the table telling what we were thankful for. This year, I had a pretty hefty list. Edward smiled when I mentioned his name while I was saying my list. Carlisle carved the turkey after we were all finished and we ate. I had to hand it to the moms, they did very well. _

_After dinner, we all helped clean up and said goodbye, returning to where we were staying. I exhaustedly climbed the stairs to my room, Edward trailing behind me. We changed and climbed into bed. "Happy Thanksgiving Bella. I love you."_

_I smiled and kissed my beautiful Edward, "I love you too."_

**EPOV**

(Thanksgiving dinner)

"Dinner's ready!" shouted Renee from downstairs in the kitchen.

Bella smiled at me and waited at the door, her hand extended. I went to her and took her hand, squeezing it gently. We walked downstairs and joined the rest of the family in the dining room. I pulled out her chair for her and took my seat next to her. This Thanksgiving dinner wasn't very different from the years leading up to it. There was however, one difference. When it came to the time when we said what we were thankful for, Bella and I could finally say each other's names.

After the dinner with loads of delicious food, everyone went to clean up. I however, decided to pull Charlie aside. "Sir, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to you privately."

He nodded and led me outside to the back porch. I was shaking slightly as I built up to what I was about to ask him. I opened my mind to ask my question, but he beat me to it. "Edward, what are your intentions with Bella?" he asked gruffly.

"Actually, sir," I replied, "That's what I wished to speak about."

He nodded and eyed me, waiting for me to continue. "I know Bella and I have only been together for a short amount of time, but I have loved her much longer," he nodded to show me he was following along, "I promise to love her for as long as I live. Also, I never intend to hurt her. But the real reason I wished to speak with you, was to ask for your permission."

He looked surprised. He knew what I meant, I could see it in his eyes, but he must have wanted for me to say it. "Permission for what Edward?"

I took a deep breath and pulled out the ring that had been sitting in my pocket since Bella and I got together. "Sir, I wish, with your permission to marry your daughter."

He smiled slightly, but all traces of it disappeared so quickly, I wasn't sure it even happened. "Edward, I already consider you family, you have always been a son to me. To make it official would mean the world to me."

A smile broke out on my face and my heart exploded with happiness. "Thank you Sir."

"Edward, you know you can call me Dad, or Charlie, whichever you prefer," he said, gruffly hiding his emotions, "When do you intend on asking?"

"I think I'm going to wait for the perfect moment," I told him.

He smiled, "You're a good man Edward. I know you will take good care of my little girl."

I grinned at him and we both went inside. I went to where the others were cleaning and kissed Bella's neck. She smiled up at me and kept cleaning.

After all of the dishes were done and everyone said goodbye, Bella and I headed back to her house. She tiredly got into her bed and I lay down next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Happy Thanksgiving Bella, I love you."

She turned and smiled sweetly. "I love you too," she whispered and kissed me.

**BPOV**

Black Friday had to be my very least favorite "holiday." At least when I was friends with Alice. She insisted that we went out shopping early for all of the good deals. Rose quickly quieted her though.

We were all gathered in my parents' living room, waiting for Rose and Emmett's announcement. As soon as Alice was properly shut up, Rose cleared her throat. "We've decided that we are going to have our wedding on New Year's Day. I know its short notice, but I know that we can plan it in a short amount of time. It also would mean a lot to Emmett and me if it could be here in Forks."

Alice squealed excitedly, which made Rose smile. Emmett glanced at Rose, who nodded, and he continued on, "And we've decided, to be fair, that Bella will be maid of honor and Jasper will be best man."

I smiled and asked, "Really? You want me to be maid of honor?"

Rose nodded and said, "Alice will be able to help you with planning too."

I nodded, in agreement, knowing that I would never be able to do the whole maid of honor job by myself.

All of Alice's Black Friday plans were quickly tossed out of her mind as she got into full blown wedding planner mode. Everyone else excused themselves to do other things, Edward included, as the girls went at it. I kept as quiet as I could, unsure of what exactly to say. Alice blabbered on about different colors and cakes. She and Rose were kept busy and I was beginning to wonder why I was with them instead of being with Edward. I knew better than to ask though. I finally excused myself after an hour long debate on which flower would bring out Rose's hair the most. I walked upstairs and flopped down on my bed. Edward was sitting across the room with a guitar and a pencil in his mouth. He raised his eyebrows at me when I sighed angrily.

"What is it love?" he asked, taking the pencil out of his mouth

"They debated on which flower would highlight Rose's hair the best."

He chuckled before I shot him a look. "I'm not joking, that was the worst hour of my life."

He smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry love."

I shrugged, "It's alright. So, what are you working on?"

"I'm just working on a piece that I wrote," he explained.

I sat up on my bed and looked at him. "What piece did you write? Can I hear it?"

"Something I started today. And unfortunately, love, you cannot, because it isn't finished yet."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "But you've let me hear unfinished things before," I argued.

"Yes, but this is really important. This song, it's a big deal."

I sighed, and decided to let it go. "Aha!" he exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow and he started scribbling down words on the paper.

I lay down on my bed with my head propped up and watched him as he wrote. I watched the way there would be a tiny line he'd get between his eyebrows as he looked for the right word to use. I studied him carefully, taking in every bit of him. He would bite his lip slightly as he wrote and when he was done, he would run a hand through his hair. All of his little actions were so cute and made me fall for him even harder. He looked up occasionally and would smile his crooked smile at me. I felt myself blush almost every time. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be loved by this man.

The weeks leading up to Christmas came and went quickly and before I knew it, we were back in Forks again. I had a vey difficult time figuring out what to get Edward. Alice dragged me to stores all of the time but nothing stuck out to me. I thought a lot about what I wanted to get him, but nothing seemed important enough. When I did finally get the idea, I was sold and it was perfect. Still, Alice kept bringing me shopping both for Christmas and for Rose's wedding which was creeping up on us. Rose was getting stressed so we made her stay home while we shopped, knowing that the stress wasn't good for the baby.

Christmas morning arrived and I woke up by soft kisses on my neck. I leaned into them and my eyes fluttered open. "Merry Christmas," Edward whispered sweetly.

I smiled and kissed him. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Everyone ended up staying the night at the Cullen house. Edward kindly offered his room to my parents and we took the basement with the others. I looked around to see that no one else was still downstairs. When Edward noticed this he explained, "They are already upstairs."

I blushed and started getting up. "You should have woken me earlier."

"You looked too peaceful," he said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and he got up. We both went to brush our teeth before going upstairs to join the others. Alice was sitting on a couch, bouncing anxiously and Emmett was doing the same on the other side of the room. They were both truly kids at heart. "Finally!" Emmett exclaimed.

Rose rolled her eyes at him but smiled anyways. I greeted everyone and wished them a Merry Christmas and then we quickly started opening presents, knowing that two certain people couldn't wait anymore.

Wrapping paper ended up everywhere. Thank you's were exchanged and there were quite a few squeals coming from pretty much everyone. Finally, though, it came time for couples to exchange gifts. Everyone did it quietly and broke off into groups. I watched carefully as Edward opened his oddly shaped gift. He genuinely smiled when he saw what it was. "Bella, I absolutely love it, thank you so much," he sighed, and kissed me.

I gave him a new guitar. It was black with _You Belong With Me_ written in big loopy, silver words on it.

Then, he pulled out a small bag and gave it to me. I picked the box out of it, feeling the black velvet between my fingers. I opened the box and smiled when I saw a ring. He smiled at me. "It's a promise ring," he said.

"What's it a promise for?" I asked, taking it out and looking at it.

"Read the inside," he instructed.

I looked and saw in tiny cursive letters it said "I will always love you." I smiled. It was plain silver and was absolutely perfect.

"Thank you Edward, I love it," I told him and kissed him.

After we finished exchanging our gifts we joined the others back in the living room. Jasper then stood up and cleared his throat. Alice looked up at him with a curious expression. "Mary Alice Cullen," he said in a strong voice, "I love you with all my heart," he got down on one knee, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

My eardrums exploded when she squealed. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" she screamed.

Jasper's face was covered in his brilliant smile. The mom's all grinned and everyone clapped Jasper's back. The rest of Christmas was spent watching old movies and drinking hot chocolate and egg nog. The boys did break out Rock Band once and decided to play. They invited me to sing while they all took their instruments. It was highly entertaining.

At the very end of the day, Edward pulled me upstairs to his piano room. "I don't think you ever got to listen to that cd I made you for your birthday. But, that's a good thing, I'm glad that I get to do it live for you."

I was confused, but he dragged me over to the piano bench where he sat us both down. "When we talked a long time ago, and you told me that you wrote a song about me, I told you that I wrote one about you, right?" I merely nodded and waited for him to continue, "Well this is the song. I feel it really shows how I feel about you."

I waited as he stretched his fingers over the ivory. He began to play softly and I listened intently.

_It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_'Cause I love her with all that i am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again_

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
As the world spins around her she laughs,  
Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling  
But it's no surprise_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again._

_Its her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
As he purses her lips, bats her eyes  
And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again_

By this last lime, I thoroughly lost it. I was crying happy tears. "I absolutely love it Edward, it was so beautiful."

He smiled and kissed me. "Thank you for the best Christmas gifts," I told him, "The ring, the song, and more importantly, you."

**A/N: I'm back! I am so sorry that it has been so long. My life got so busy. School was hectic, and I started two jobs. But, I am happy to say, that I am ahead this time, I have another full chapter written and there are only a few left in the entire story. I'm going to take this time to thank my beta/sis Laurajaexo very much for pushing me through this very long writer's block.**

**Please review, let me know how you feel about this story, it would mean a lot!**

**~Katie**


	15. Sick Little Games

**Greetings all! LauraJaeXO here! Katie's computer broke. We recently found out today that it was just her battery, so that's good. But I'm betaing her chapters 14, 15, and 16 rn and uploading them, so here's 14!**

**Katie doesn't Twilight. But she does own purple chucks that I want really really bad.**

**BPOV**

After the wedding, which was beautiful, we all went back to L.A. Life got busy again, and my hours and everyone else's hours weren't the same. In fact, I barely saw Edward. We were in the recording studios, at signings, at concerts; all at different times. Life was hectic and I was not enjoying it.

One day, the boys came home to find me asleep in my bed and decided to take things into their own hands.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, I'm sick of this. We never see you anymore," Emmett said, slamming my door shut._

_I jerked awake and looked up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Good morning to you too," I replied groggily._

_Edward smiled and came to sit on the bed next to me. He kissed my head and I instantly felt more awake. "We have a question," Jasper stated, "And you better mean it when you say yes."_

_I couldn't help but grin at the way he phrased that. "Okay…?"_

"_Will you please join our band?" Edward asked, "You are a perfect fit, and none of us get to see you. This would make it easier on everyone."_

_I smiled excitedly and asked, "You all want me to join?"_

_They nodded anxiously and waited for my response._

_End flashback._

I, of course, agreed and life became much easier, even if it was for a short amount of time. After awhile, Edward started acting strangely.

He distanced himself from me and was more concerned about the band than anything else. He also took to fiddling with his pocket a lot. His constant talk about music and the band was really taking a toll on our relationship. I still loved him, but it didn't feel like the feeling was mutual anymore.

It hurt to think about it, so I needed a distraction.

Alice decided to take Rose and me shopping for wedding dresses. I once again wore my "disguise" of sunglasses, a hoodie and a baseball cap. Alice was absolutely disgusted but knew it was necessary. As we walked, we passed a magazine and newspaper stand. It was there that I spotted Edwards face on several magazines. I didn't usually stop to look, but I couldn't help myself. The headline on one read, "Cullen's Relationship Rocky?"

I raised an eyebrow and picked it up. Alice and Rose, not noticing my absence kept walking. I threw some money down for the magazine and caught up to the others, sneakily stowing it away.

We got to the store and they immediately went off looking for dresses while I found a seat by the mirrors and opened the magazine. I skipped the introduction about Edward and me, down to the part I was more interested in.

"Close sources to the couple stated that they have been growing apart. Edward Cullen has been known to use women for certain reasons. Our unnamed source suggested that Cullen is only with lovely Isabella Swan to build up his band. Other sources have agreed to this..."

The rest of the article escaped me. I blinked a couple of times letting this sink in. I thought back to how Edward has been acting recently and my heart sunk. Tears stung my eyes, but I held them back. The article made so much sense. It explained his strange behavior. I knew that he was too good for me and wouldn't really want me. My heart lurched and tears flooded my eyes again.

I stood up and went to go find Alice and Rose. I composed myself as well as I could. "Ali, I'm not feeling well, I'm going to go home."

Her face fell slightly and she nodded. I grabbed my things and left the store waving to them as I left. I knew right away what I had to do.

I knew the boys would be gone when I got home, but still I worked quickly. I grabbed a suitcase from under our bed and started throwing my things into it. Once I finished packing what I knew I absolutely needed, I got a pen and some paper and scribbled down the words, "I knew it was too good to be true. I'll still always love you, even if it's not the same for you. Love forever, Bella"

I stuck it on the magazine and left it on our bed. I picked up my bag and brought it outside to my big red truck. I put it in the back and got in the truck. I took a sweeping look at Edward's silver Volvo, pulled out of the driveway, headed to Forks.

At one point of the ride, I was sobbing so hard that I had to pull over. However, I did make it to a hotel, putting the name under Swan. I looked at my phone after I sneakily made it into a room and saw I had several messages from Rose and Alice making sure I was alright. I guessed that Edward still wasn't home or was and didn't care.

Even if he had just used me, I couldn't make myself be angry at him. I curled up into a ball on my bed and cried quietly. My heart ached to be with him, but I knew it wasn't right. He probably felt the exact same way about me as he did with Tanya. Just the thought itself made me cringe. I pushed all thoughts of Edward out of my head.

After some deep breathing and I finally stopped crying, my phone started ringing. I knew I needed to talk to Alice and Rose, but I couldn't speak to Edward; not now. Of course the first phone call I got was from Edward. I had to force myself not to answer. Shortly after, my phone started ringing again. Edward again. A few more times it rang before it was Alice.

I answered the phone quietly, "Hi Alice."

"What the hell are you doing Bella?" she snapped, "Edward is freaking out."

"Did you read the article?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"But you know that isn't true!" she said stubbornly.

"Don't you think that it explains his actions recently," I asked.

"Yeah, but it's not true," she urged.

"Alice, it is. There is no logical explanation for why he is with me. This just makes sense. It's not up for discussion anymore Alice. I'm going away for awhile. Don't ask me when I'm coming back. I need some space. You aren't going to talk me out of it so don't try. I will only talk to you or Rose. I really can't handle the others right now," I choked this part out, "It's too hard."

She sighed and sounded like she was going to interject. "I just need some time and space," I told her.

"I guess I can't stop you then," she sighed, "But please Bella, I just want you to know that I think you are making a mistake."

"Thanks Alice, but I just can't deal with this."

"I understand Bella," she said sadly, "And just remember we ALL love you and we'll miss you."

"Thanks Al, I'm going to go. Bye."

I hung up and sighed. I decided that I couldn't talk to anyone anymore. After sending a quick text to my mom letting her know I was coming home, I shut off my phone.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the creaky hotel bed.

When I woke up the next morning, my eyes were still swollen from the crying I did the night before. I was so distracted that I went down for breakfast without disguising myself. I went into the small dining room and people around me gasped. I ignored them and went throughout the buffet getting a waffle and a banana. I took them to a table and sat down in silence. Halfway through my breakfast, two teenaged girls showed up at the table. I looked up, trying to make myself look happier than I really was.

One was a shy looking girl with kind eyes and brown hair. The other was blonde and covered in pink. She spoke up in a voice that reminded me an awful lot of Tanya's, "Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes," I replied, trying to force a smile.

"Is it like true that you and Edward Cullen broke up?" she asked.

"Lauren, that's rude to ask," the shy girl said quietly.

Lauren, I assumed, rolled her eyes. She sighed, annoyed, and rephrased, "What I meant to ask is, like are the magazines like true?"

"Uh, well, that is really not your business," I tried to say as nicely as possible.

She laughed a nasally laugh, "Yeah, it's totally true. Good, you are soooo not good enough for him. He is like a god, and you are like…." she paused as she assessed me, "plain."

My heart ached at these words and how truthful they were. I sighed and nodded, "You're right."

She looked shocked, but she composed herself quickly, "I know. He deserves to be with someone like me. Someone pretty."

Her friend shot me an apologetic look and I just sighed and got up. "I'm aware of that. And that is why I'm leaving."

Lauren smirked and watched me as I walked away. I got all the way to the elevator before someone caught up to me. I turned to see who it was. It was Lauren's friend. "About what Lauren said back there, it's not true. You are beautiful and you are perfect for him. Please don't let him go. You show me that real love does exist in this world."

She brought tears to my eyes and I blinked them back. "Thank you, but I need some time."

She frowned slightly and nodded. "I hope you make the right choice."

I half smiled before taking the elevator and riding back upstairs and walking to my room. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I looked at my face in the mirror and saw sadness in my eyes. I looked away and went to go get my things. I turned on my phone and as I was putting my necessities back in my bag, I saw twenty voicemails from Edward and fifteen texts from him. I deleted all of it and looked instead at the text from my mom with a simple, "alright…?" and one from Emmett. His read, "I hope you know what you are doing."

I erased his and stuffed my phone into my pocket. I threw on some sunglasses and a baseball cap and went downstairs to check out. When I got there, the lobby was swarming with reporters and cameras everywhere. I stuffed my baseball cap on tighter and walked to the front desk being as calm as I could. I instantly regretted that I had no cash on me and would have to use my credit card to pay. The receptionist looked up and asked for the name. "Um, I'm checking out, the name is, um, Swan."

She nodded, looking bored and fiddled on her computer before telling me how much I owed. I shakily took my wallet out of my purse and pulled out my credit card. I glanced around the lobby and only one person was looking right at me. They were looking at me suspiciously and they had a camera. I handed the card to the receptionist who rang it up. Her brow furrowed slightly and she looked at the card. Her eyes got wide and she gasped. I tried my best to make her shush and not say anything but she said loudly, "Isabella Swan?"

I winced and took my card back. She watched me with wide eyes. "I-I need my receipt please, I really need to leave."

It was too late, reporters started swarming around me. The receptionist handed me the receipt and I tried to push my way out. "Isabella! Over here!" is all I heard from all directions.

Cameras were pointed at me from every direction and I ducked my head trying to get out of there quickly. "Isabella, is it true that Edward Cullen is back with Tanya Denali?"

I winced and ignored the question, trying not to break down in the middle of the hotel. "Isabella," yelled another, "What are you trying to run away from? Is it true that you slept with your manager in attempt to get back at Edward?"

I had no idea where they were getting some of these ideas and I finally pushed through to the door. "I have no comment," I said, walking forward and to my car.

Only a few steps more and I'd be in my truck and I could escape this hell. "Is it true that Edward never loved you?" shouted out another reporter.

I turned and glared at all of them. "I said, I have no comment, now leave me the hell alone!" I yelled before finishing the distance to my truck and gunning it.

I didn't look back as I got onto the highway and continued the distance to Forks. After awhile, I realized that I needed to calm down. Angry tears were flowing down my face. I turned on the radio, hopeful to relax with the sound of music. I pushed the button turning it on and heard my own voice streaming out. I recognized the song as "Misery Business." My heart ached and I changed the channel. Again I heard my own voice. Of course, it would be the song that would break my heart even more. I angrily changed the station again, getting rid of "You Belong With Me" and settling on a different station. I didn't hear the first part as I realized that I had finally made it to Forks. I blew out a relieved breath until I recognized the song on the radio.

When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home

What will it take to make or break this hint of love?

We need time, only time

When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?

If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?

So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?

All the time, all the time.

Tears flooded to my eyes again and I pulled over, shutting off the radio. I started pounding on the stupid radio. I was banging on it and started kicking it when I finally broke down. I started sobbing, my head on the steering wheel. A gentle knock on the window made my sobs dissipate. I tried to compose myself as I unrolled the window and looked up. Esme stood there next to me looking at me with sad eyes.

Any other time I would have been grateful to see her standing there, as I considered her a mother. However, she was also Edward's mom.

"Bella, honey, I'm not going to ask you anything about you and Edward. But you need to get in the car; you are in no shape to drive. Someone will pick up your car later on."

I nodded as tears welled up again. I closed the windows and took my keys and bag with me to her car. She put my things in the car as I got into the front seat. I put my face in my hands and started crying again.

Esme got in on the other side and started up the car. She rubbed my shoulder sympathetically and started driving towards her house. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at anything that reminded me of Edward. She parked the car and gently touched my shoulder, "Bella, dear, we're here, your mother is here."

I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt. I opened my eyes, bracing myself as I got out of the car. I ignored the throbbing ache in my chest and went inside, following Esme. I wiped away my tears and walked through the door. My mother came right to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "What happened Bella?"

I didn't say anything; I just cried quietly and curled up into a ball.

I tuned everything out. I only noticed that my surroundings changed and I was in my old room. I felt myself slipping away, not feeling anything else but my heart's dull ache.

**Reviews are grawesome.**

**Laura Jae & Katie**

**Chapter 15 should be up shortly :)**


	16. Question

**So Katie and I decided to combine 15 and 16 since both were so short. I hope you like this!**

**Katie doesn't own Twilight. But she does own a Team Emmett shirt, cuz Emmett rules!**

**EPOV**

After a long day of hanging out with the guys and having some uncomfortable conversations, it felt good to be going home and seeing my beautiful Bella. My hand unconsciously went for the black velvet box in my pocket as it did every time I thought of her. I was planning on proposing the next night. I was still surprised that Emmett didn't wring my neck today when I told him.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Emmett, I have something I've been needing to ask you, and I know I'm cutting it close, but I haven't had the chance," I spluttered __out__._

_He sat across from me at the restaurant with Jasper next to him. __"What's that Eddie?" he asked cheerfully._

_"I plan on proposing to Bella tomorrow, and I was wondering if I have __your__ blessing," I asked nervously._

_His face was blank for a moment, making my stomach plunge, before he broke out into a huge grin. "Well of course! I already consider you my __brother__ and I know you and my sister belong together. I'm very happy __for__ you."_

_I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I felt a smile __light__ up my face. "Thank you so much. That means so much to me Emmett."_

_"I do have one question however," he said, interrupting my inner __party__. I waited for him to ask. "Is there any reason that it's tomorrow?"_

_I smiled and nodded. "As a matter of fact, there is. Years ago __tomorrow__ is the first day I realized that I loved her."_

_He grinned at me and patted me on the shoulder._

_End of flashback__  
_  
I walked inside and passed Alice and Rose. They were talking to me, but I couldn't hear them as I was just intent to see my Bella. I had been distancing myself from her lately, just so she would be curious and completely surprised when I popped the question the next day. I walked into our room, where she always was after a day of shopping.

"Bella, love, I'm home," I announced as I walked in.

I didn't see her right away so I looked knocked on the bathroom door and looked around the room. My eyes fell on a note on my pillow. I crossed the room to my side of the bed and sat down. There was a note on top of a magazine with my face on it. I paid no attention to it as I read the note.

_I knew it was too good to be true. I'll still always love you, even if __it's__ not the same for you. Love forever, Bella.__  
_  
I furrowed my eyebrows and there was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ripped open the magazine to a page with Bella and my faces on it. I quickly skimmed through the article.

"Close sources to the couple stated that they have been growing apart. Edward Cullen has been known to use women for certain reasons. Our unnamed source suggested that Cullen is only with lovely Isabella Swan to build up his band. Other sources have agreed to this..."

"Shit!" I ran downstairs. Alice and Rose watched me as I ran towards them. "Where is Bella?" I asked shakily.

"She left," Alice said quietly, "I don't know where she went."

"But it's not true!" I yelled, "I was going to propose tomorrow!"

Alice looked down sadly. I went back upstairs dialing her number. She didn't answer.

Hours and countless messages later, I laid on my bed, feeling brokenhearted and empty. I decided I had to go see her. I grabbed a bag and started piling things in it. I hurried downstairs and past Alice. I got out to my car and was about to pull out when there was a knock on my window. "Edward, she needs time to recover, even if it isn't true. Give her time" Alice said softly.

My head dropped and I felt my whole world slipping away from me. Without Bella I was nothing.

**BPOV  
**  
My phone snapped me out of my zombie-like state. I answered it robotically, "Hello?"

"Bella, this is ridiculous. You know he loves you. You can't listen to trashy magazines like that." Alice snapped one day after a week of me being back in Forks.

"Alice, it makes sense to me." I said sighing. "I think that I might come home though. It's just…it's going to be hard."

"Bella you need to give him a chance," she said softly.

I sighed, "I'll call him. Or answer his next call."

Alice let out a breath of relief, "That's all I'm asking."

"Bye Alice." I said hanging up.

I typed in his number and stared at the screen, debating whether or not I was ready to talk to him. My finger hovered next to the call button. However my phone rang instead and his face popped up.

I hesitated before answering it. "Hello," I said in a voice that sounded hurt to my own ears.

"Bella," he sighed, "Please, love you have to believe me. I would never lie to you."

He sounded so desperate and it broke my heart. "So I'm nothing like Tanya. Oh and I've heard you're back together," I said, trying to not show my pain.

"Bella, she means nothing to me and you are nothing like her. I am in love with you. She is dead to me."

My heart didn't ache as much. My brain told me that I believed him, but my heart needed more time. "Edward, I'll be back home soon. I just, I still need some time. I need to get my things and myself together. I still love you though."

Edward sighed on the other end. I could see him running a hand through his messy hair. "I love you Bella, please hurry home."

"I will," I said and hung up.

His voice held so much love, that it was hard not to believe him. I knew it was time to go home and talk to him.

A few days later I sat with my father on the couch before breakfast watching TV. My mom insisted that we spend quality time together before I left. For some reason, my dad thought it would be nice to watch celebrity news.

I felt uneasy watching it but kept quiet. "And at last night's charity benefit, it seems an old couple reunited," said the host. "Edward Cullen was seen kissing his old flame Tanya Denali."

My eyes snapped wide open. Charlie seemed to have his interest perked too as he turned up the television. A picture flashed onscreen as the lady kept talking. I couldn't hear her though as all I could focus on was a picture of Edward cradling Tanya's face as he kissed her. "Seems that Mr. Cullen moves on fast seeing as him and Isabella Swan only split about a week ago. On the topic of Isabella, she seems to be MIA. She hasn't been seen in a week."

My dad quickly turned off the TV and stuttered, "Bella, I'm sure it was just a load of rubbish."

I stared at the television blankly. My mother came into the room and cheerfully said, "Breakfast is ready come and..."

She trailed off when her eyes rested on my expression, which I'm sure was one of despair. There weren't words to express how I felt. I needed to be alone. "Um, Ill be back," I said, getting up quickly towards my room.

Once in my room with the door closed I whipped out my phone and dialed Edward. "Did you kiss Tanya Denali?" I snapped as soon as he answered the phone.

"Bella, I have to talk to you about," he stammered.

"Did you kiss Tanya Denali?" I repeated.

"Bella, seriously," he tried.

"Answer the damn question Edward," I snapped.

"Yes, but..." Edward stuttered.

"You said she was dead to you. You spent this entire week talking to me, convincing me that you love me, fixing my heart and there you go, breaking it again Edward," I cried, releasing all of my emotions.

He was quiet and before he could speak again, I hung up. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I cried until there were no tears left.

Some time later, there was a small knock on my door. My mom walked in with a solemn expression. "Bella, honey, are you alright?"

I sniffled and shook my head. "I will be. I think I just need some more time. Could I stay here for awhile longer?"

She sighed before answering, "Bella, I love you and I love that you are here, but you can't keep running away from your problems."

"Fine. If I can't stay here, I'll stay somewhere else. But I'm not going home. Not now." I said shakily. I got off my bad, pushed past her, and ran down the stairs, clumsiness aside.

Once downstairs, I grabbed my bag and started towards the door. "I love you guys and I'll call you when I get to a hotel," I said before leaving the house.

I fought through the rain to my truck and fiddled with the keys. Once the door opened, I threw my bag in and got in. I hesitated before starting the car, feeling like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. That's exactly what I was. I sighed and pushed the thought out of my mind and drove through the pouring rain. Once at a hotel, I got a suite and went to it. My bag hung limply at my side as I plopped down on the bed.

I knew that I overreacted, with my mom and especially with Edward. I should have heard his side of the story. I knew I had to make some calls. The first would be my parents; I had to apologize for my behavior. I dialed the number slowly and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" my mother's voice answered.

"Hi Mom."

"Oh, hello Bella. Listen, sweetie, I'm really sorry..."

"No, Mom, I'm the one that's sorry. I was out of line. I overreacted. I'm just stressed. I'm really sorry."

"Honey, it's alright..." she paused, "But, Bells, I still think you shouldn't be running away from your problems. I think you should talk to Edward. And I really think you should go back home."

"I know. I'm just here for a few days, I promise. I just need to pull myself together."

"Alright honey. I love you. Good luck," she said.

"Love you too, thanks, bye," I said softly, and hung up.

My phone buzzed when I hung up and I looked at it curiously. It was a text from Jacob.

_Bella, where the hell are you? Do you expect to be back soon? Are you ok?  
_  
I rolled my eyes and left it alone. I decided to call Alice to tell her where I was.

She answered on the first ring. "Bella, where are you? What happened?"

"I'm in a hotel in Oregon. What do you mean what happened?" I asked, worried about her tone, which told me she was freaking out.

"Edward is a mess. Or was, he left. Emmett and Jasper went out looking for him."

"What do you mean he left?" I asked, getting nervous. "Where did he go Alice? Why was he a mess? What's going on?"

"Bella, do you not recall me asking what happened?" she snapped.

"Do you know why he was a mess Alice?" I asked, ignoring her.

"He got off the phone with you and started acting like someone skinned his puppy. Then he made some phone calls and about two hours ago he up and left." she explained.

"You sure he didn't just go out somewhere?" I asked, trying to reassure myself that he was alright.

"He packed a bag Bella." I furrowed my eyebrows. "And he told Emmett that he might not be back for a few days. Do you know where he might be going?"

I sighed. "No, I don't. I'll try to call him Alice, but let me know if you find anything out."

"Alright, bye Bella," she said and hung up hurriedly.

I quickly dialed his number and pushed the call button, but it died. "What the hell?" I said annoyed.

I threw it down on the bed and tried the hotel room phone. It wouldn't make a dial tone and I looked down and saw the wire was in half. "Are you kidding me?" I muttered to myself.

I got up and picked up my purse. I headed downstairs to the lobby. I ignored people who were pointing and walked to the reception desk.

"Hello Ms. Swan, how can I help you?" asked the lady sweetly behind the counter.

"Yes, could I use a phone please?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Certainly," she answered and walked a little down the counter to a phone. "You may use this one."

"Thank you," I said.

I picked it up and dialed Edwards's number. "Please answer," I whispered.

After a few rings he answered. "Bella," he sighed in relief.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I should have listened to your side of the story. Please don't hate me; I love you, so much. Please forgive me."

"Bella, I could never hate you." Edward paused and sighed. "At the charity benefit, Tanya backed me into a corner. I'm guessing you saw that picture that was on the news?"

"Yeah," I said, waiting for him to go on.

"I was pushing her away. I told her what I told you, that she was dead to me and I love you Bella, not her."

By this point I was crying happy tears. "You promise?" I asked, desperate for him to say yes. Instead he hung up and I looked at the phone defeated. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked behind me.

There, standing behind me, looking like a heartbroken mess was Edward. "I promise," he whispered.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I flung my arms around him.

He hugged me and pulled back, giving me a loving kiss. "Please Bella, never leave me again. I love you so much and I can't live without you."

"I promise Edward," I cried, refusing to let go of him.

I hugged him again and vowed that I would never listen to the trashy gossip in the news again.

He took my hand and led me over to where he left his bags and picked them up. "Lets go over to the couches, love, I want to do something," he said softly.

"Okay, but we could go up to my room if you'd like." I offered.

"No, this will be perfect", he said leading us to the couches in the middle of the lobby.

People all around us were stopped dead in their tracks watching us, but I couldn't force myself to care. He sat me down on a couch and he put a bag down next to me. I didn't realize before, but it was his guitar case.

I watched him curiously as he pulled out the guitar I gave him for Christmas. He put the strap around him and before I could ask what he was doing, he started playing. I could see love overflowing in his eyes and the world around us disappeared. All I could see and hear was him.

"She woke from a dream  
Her head was on fire  
Why was he so nervous?

He took her to the park  
She crossed her arms  
And lowered her eyelids

Some day somebody's gonna ask you  
A question that you should say yes to  
Once in your life  
Maybe tonight I've got a question for you

She'd had no idea  
Started to cry  
She said in a good way

He took her by the hand  
Walked her back home  
They took the long way

Some day somebody's gonna ask you  
A question that you should say yes to  
Once in your life  
Maybe tonight I've got a question for you.  
I've got a question for you.

I felt myself beaming. He slowly pulled the guitar off and pulled something out of his pocket. He knelt down in front of me. He opened what looked like a box, revealing the most amazing ring I had ever seen. "Bella, will you marry me?"

**Let's say it together "awwww" or maybe "finally"**

**That song he sang to her is "Question" by the Old 97s. Katie picked it out. I've never heard of them, but apparently they're good.**

***shrugs***

**Anywho, readers of mine, I shall be posting chapter 12 of Kiss and Sell soon. I know I keep saying that over and over, but I've been busy babysitting this week. What is it with my sisters thinking "Oh, Laura's off school this week, let's dump our kids on her!"**

**Just kidding.**

**Reviews are more awesome than...yelling at screaming fangirls to shut up during the Twilight movies. Brace yourself readers for Eclipse. Lots of fangirls headed your way.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Katie & Laura**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, we finally made it. The epilogue. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just own a new pair of gray hi-top converse.**

**4 ****Years Later**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe we have to do a concert on our only child's third birthday. How is that even fair?" I whined, plopping down on the dressing room's couch and giving up on picking out an outfit.

"It isn't fair, but there is nothing we can do. It's our job. However, after the concert everyone is going to our house and we'll celebrate. We really should just be excited that the concert is in Seattle, so getting back home is not as hard. I really don't think Coop will be too put out, he'll be with his two favorite aunties in the whole world," Edward replied, sitting next to me.

I sighed and nodded in agreement. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe he's getting so big," I sighed.

"I know," Edward chuckled. "It feels like it was just yesterday you, well not exactly you, told me that I was going to be a daddy."

I smiled, remembering it vividly.

_Flashback_

_I wrung my hands nervously backstage. I could hear the crowd cheering loudly for an encore from outside the curtain. Alice shot me a supportive smile. Emmett and Jasper came out of nowhere and stood on either side of me._

_"You ready for this __baby mama__?" Emmett asked, beaming._

_I sighed and thought if I actually was. "No, but yes," I conceded._

_Jasper patted my shoulder. "Bells, you know he's going to be thrilled. Don't be nervous. This is just a fun way to tell him," he told me, calming my nerves._

_I nodded, the butterflies slowly going away. The boys and I walked out on stage. I knew I had limited time before Edward came out. I smiled at the cheering fans. I walked straight to the microphone as Jasper and Emmett took their places for our encore. I quickly got them to quiet down so I could make my announcement._

_"Hey guys, before we do one more song for the night, I need a big favor. I recently found that Edward and I are expecting." I paused as people cheered. I smiled and continued, "Thanks guys. Now, Edward doesn't know, so when he gets out here let's all greet him with a big 'Hi Daddy'"_

_They laughed and I thanked them again as I went back with Emmett and Jasper to help them get everything set. I saw a flash of bronze hair behind the curtain and I stood up straight. He came out to us looking mildly confused and the arena boomed around us "HI DADDY!"_

_I watched his expression, biting my lip nervously. He caught my eye and had a curious expression. His eyes traveled down to my stomach and back up to my eyes, his emerald orbs open wide._

_I smiled shyly and nodded. His mouth exploded into a huge grin and he crossed the stage to me, picking me up and spinning me around. I could distantly hear the audience, but the only thing I was really registering was my husband. He set me down and kissed me deeply. _

_"I take it that you are happy?" I said, smiling._

_"I am the very happiest man on the planet," he told me, honesty burning in his eyes._

_He kissed me once more. Emmett started up the drums and we were knocked out of our perfect little world. Throughout the whole song, he kept his eyes on me._

_End flashback_

"I have to say, just seeing you so confused was pretty great," I told him, grinning.

He flashed a crooked smile. "I was very confused. I had no idea. I'm very impressed that you came up with that," he said appreciatively.

I smiled proudly.

All of a sudden, an annoyed pixie barged into the room. "You two, need to be ready in five. Let's get this over quickly so we can celebrate my nephew's birthday. And Bella, get your butt up and get dressed," she ordered.

Edward got up and saluted, leaving the room to see the guys I guessed. "What shall I wear Miss Fashionista?" I asked, standing up.

She rolled her eyes and picked out a pair of dark faded jeans, a pair of gray converse and a purple graphic tee. "I suppose you can be comfortable tonight. But I get to pick out absolutely anything I choose the next show."

"Deal," I agreed, pushing her out of the room so I could change.

After I slipped into the clothes, I traveled around backstage. Once I got to the small room in the back, I slipped inside quietly. It was the one soundproof room and where I found Alice, Rose, Edward and Cooper along with my niece and nephew.

"Mama!" Cooper cheered, forgetting about his coloring books.

He jumped out of his seat and flew at me. "Hi there little man!" I said excitedly, picking him up and hugging him. "How's my birthday boy?"

"I am good Mama. Auntie Rose, Auntie Al, EJ and Emma are coloring with me."

"That's great buddy. Make sure to be good for them while Mommy and Daddy go sing okay? After we sing we are going home and the whole family is coming over," I said excitedly.

He cheered and hugged me again. Edward smiled at me from across the room and I smiled back at him. Our little family moment however was interrupted by a man opening the door and telling us that it was time. I sighed and kissed Cooper on top of his head. "Okay little man, we'll be back." I told him.

Edward came over to us and kissed Cooper too. "Love you Coop, we'll see you in a bit," he said.

"Okay," Cooper said, frowning a little bit. "I love you Mommy, I love you Daddy." He blew us kisses as we went out to start the concert.

Edward draped his arm around my shoulders as we walked through backstage. "Are you ready love?" he asked me.

"I am. Are you?" I asked, nudging him to turn into a corner off of our course to the stage.

"As long as you're up there with me," he replied sweetly, kissing me.

I smiled into the kiss. "Of course I'll be up there."

He took my hands in his and as usual they fit perfectly together. I looked down at them and caught a glimpse of our matching silver rings. The sight of them made me smile and brought me back to the day when I officially became Mrs. Cullen.

_FLASHBACK_

_"You ready Bells?" my dad asked me, his voice breaking with his emotions._

_I nodded and promptly the doors swung open and the wedding march began playing. My eyes traveled the room on their own accord as my arm gripped my dad's tightly as we made our room down the aisle. I saw Alice and Rose in their rose colored bridesmaid dresses. Alice was only barely showing even though she was almost four months pregnant._

_My eyes traveled across the aisle to Jasper and Emmett in their matching tuxes. Both of them were smiling at me widely. Emmett looked moved but I knew he'd never admit it._

_Finally, my eyes rested on Edward, who in mere moments would be my husband. Just the thought of that made me smile. He was wearing his tux and a green tie that made his eyes pop. His appearance made me gasp slightly. His eyes were glued to mine and he was wearing my favorite crooked smile._

_As we took the last few steps to Edward and my new life, my dad whispered how proud he was of me and that I finally got the only man who would ever be good enough for me._

_My dad took my hand and handed it to Edward, who walked me the rest of the way to the alter. "I love you so much Bella," he whispered to me. "You look absolutely stunning."_

_I smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, so very much. And you don't look too bad yourself."_

_Soon the priest started speaking and I was lost in Edward's eyes._

_Finally it was time to recite our vows. Edward held my hands and looked straight into my eyes. We decided to stick with the traditional vows, yet Edward made it sound like he came up with them. He spoke with so much passion that he moved me to tears. I had to get myself together before I recited the vows back to him._

_After that, we exchanged rings. He picked them out. It was my first time seeing them and, like him, they took my breath away. He slipped mine onto my finger and kissed it before I did the same with his. Finally, the priest pronounced us husband and wife. We shared the most passionate, __loving kiss__ we had ever experienced and finally began our lives together._

_END FLASHBACK  
_  
Edward's voice broke me away from my thoughts. "What are you thinking about love?"

"The day we got married," I told him, smiling.

He smiled and rubbed my ring finger. "That was one of the happiest days of my life," he admitted.

"Mine too," I replied.

"There you two are!" Emmett yelled, coming around the corner.

We looked up towards him. "Jeez guys, you are cutting it close. We go on _now_. Come on."

We followed him to the stage where we could hear screaming people. We stopped before the curtain where Jasper was standing, looking distantly through the crack in the curtains. "I found them," Emmett said, snapping Jasper out of his thoughts.

"Well it's about time," he chuckled.

I smiled sheepishly at him as he rolled his eyes. "Alright guys, let's rock their asses," Edward said as he did at every concert.

We nodded together and went out on stage to be greeted by an uproar of applause. I smiled and waved at them.

The concert was like every other one, but at the end, we sent someone to get Cooper from the back.

"Okay guys," Edward announced when Cooper was in my arms. "It's Cooper's third birthday today, so if everyone could join us in singing to him, that'd be great!"

Cooper smiled but buried his head into my shoulder.

I walked up to the mike next to Edward and we started together. The entire arena was booming, singing to our little boy. Once we finished, we waved and went backstage. Alice took Cooper from me and I went with Edward to go change.

After we changed, everyone met up in the back and took separate cars back to our house. Cooper was bouncing up and down the whole way there. I tried to tame his hair during the ride home, even though I knew it was impossible. He had Edward's messy bronze hair, not that I was complaining. In fact, Cooper pretty much was a mini-Edward. He had the same eyes, same hair and was just as sweet.

As we pulled into the driveway, I saw that everyone else was already inside.

"Edward, I think you've gone soft. You drove really slow," I teased.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. He took my hand as we walked inside behind Cooper.

The rest of the day was spent all about Cooper. He was given so many gifts that I had to glare at my family for spoiling him. After the gifts, Cooper looked angry instead of happy like he should have been. He kept shooting Edward and I angry looks.

I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrow. He shrugged, looking just as lost as I was. I stood up and excused the three of us as everyone else continued talking and, in the kids' and Emmett's cases, playing.

We took Cooper into the kitchen and I set him up on the counter and Edward and I stood up in front of him. "What's wrong bud?" Edward asked.

"I just didn't get the one thing I wanted for my birthday," he pouted, crossing his arms.

"You got lots of other gifts honey. You should be grateful," I said sternly.

"I am but I wanted something else!" he said angrily.

"What did you want Coop?" Edward asked gently.

"I want a little brother or sister," he replied, looking down at his green converse, blushing.

I looked at Edward, shocked. He chuckled a little bit and whispered, "Who would've thought? And you were worried."

I shot him a glare and lifted Cooper's chin to look up at us. "Hey buddy," I started, softly, "Mommy and Daddy actually wanted to talk to you about that…"

He looked up expectantly and I hesitated. "Mommy is going to have another baby Coop. You are going to be a big brother soon," Edward finished, smiling and putting a hand gently on my stomach.

"I AM!" he yelled.

I smiled as we tried to shush him. "Inside voices Coop," Edward corrected.

"I am!" he whisper yelled.

I giggled and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, buddy, you are."

He grinned and hopped off of the counter. "Does everyone else know?" he asked excitedly.

We shook our heads. "I'll go tell them then!" he cheered and ran out of the kitchen.

"Guess you don't have to think of how to tell them now, do you?" Edward mused.

I smiled and replied, "Yes, this sure makes things much easier."

He took my hand and we walked out to the others where Cooper was enthusiastically telling them that he just got the best birthday present ever. When he announced what the gift was, all of the adults and Emmett slowly looked towards me and Edward.

Alice was bouncing in her chair and kept her eyes glued to me. I nodded and they congratulated me.

The night ended and everyone eventually made their ways back home, which was much more convenient now that we all lived back in Forks. Cooper finally fell asleep surrounded by mounds of toys. I rolled my eyes once more at my family spoiling him.

Edward picked me up after we tucked Coop in and carried me to our room. We changed into our pajamas and lay down in bed. I faced him and kissed him gently. "I love you," I said, "I always will. Just thought you should know that. Oh, and you are a pretty great dad."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, smiling.

I shrugged, smiling at him. "Well, you are a pretty great mom too. And, I love you more."

I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. "Sorry baby, I love you too very, very much," he said, traveling down and kissing my small baby bump.

When he was in front of me once more he kissed me again.

My eyes slowly closed as he hummed the music to Out of My League. His arms wrapped around my waist and I fell asleep in his arms, where I belonged.

**A/N: Well, that's the end. I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who helped me with this story, pinkiepoo04, Amanda, Ms. Jily, and my simply amazing beta/sis Laurajaexo. I think she deserves a round of applause. She helped out so much and listened to me debating on whether it was even worth it to finish the story. Thank you so much for reading and be looking for more of my stories in the future. Let me know what you think. **

**Peace out**

**~Katie **


End file.
